La oportunidad de Jake
by asallam1
Summary: Ambientada en New Moon, ¿Que pasa si Bella decide darle una oportunidad a Jacob? ¿Que pasa cuando Edward decide regresar? No necesariamente Team Jacob, en un triángulo amoroso todos sufren. Romance, angst.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, este es mi primer Fic, y es una historia que he tenido dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde algún tiempo. No soy particularmente Team Jacob, pero siempre me pareció que él y Bella merecían darse una oportunidad. Tengo el outline de la historia mas o menos definido, y creo que tendremos bastante drama a medida que la historia avance. Por favor, opinen, díganme que les parece y si le ven futuro a esta historia, pero consideren que es mi primera vez, así es que no sean demasiado duras conmigo.

Que disfruten!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

CAPÍTULO 1.

_He and I is something beautiful_

_But so dysfunctional, It couldn´t last_

_Loved him so, but I let him go_

_´cause I knew he´d never love me back_

_Such pain as this_

_Shouldn´t have to be experienced_

_I´m still reeling from the loss_

_Still a bit delirious, Yeah_

(Near to you, A Fine Frenzy)

BELLA POV

Cada día me dolía mas el agujero en mi pecho, lo sentía punzante y frío. _El _dijo que el tiempo lo curaba todo, pero seguro, en eso también me mintió. Me abrazaba a mi pecho para intentar contenerlo, tenía frío todo el tiempo, dormía hecha un ovillo y despertaba por las noches llorando o gritando. Ya no podía escuchar música, ver televisión ni leer, evitaba todo lo que me resultara doloroso al recordármelo a _El_… a Edward. El espacio que dejó con su partida resultaba imposible de llenar, cada día era un esfuerzo levantarme y realizar normalmente hasta las tareas más cotidianas, pero le debía a Charlie el tratar de aparentar normalidad. Lamentablemente a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no había logrado engañarlo, ya que mi padre estaba tan preocupado que había llegado a amenazarme con regresarme con Renee si yo no reaccionaba de una vez y veía un cambio favorable.

Y en medio de este túnel de frío, oscuridad y angustia sin fin, una luz: Jake. Mi sol personal. Él era el único capaz de dar un poco de luz y calor a mi vida, y a pesar de que estaba segura de estar rota por dentro, él era el único capaz de llenar mi pecho con el calor de su presencia. Había más problemas, claro. En primer lugar, Victoria estaba intentando llegar a mí para matarme y vengar la muerte de su pareja James en manos de Edward. En segundo lugar, la presencia de vampiros en la zona había forzado la transformación de los Quilutes jóvenes (incluyendo a Jacob) en hombres lobos para proteger a la tribu de "los fríos". Y en tercer lugar y como si fuera poco, veía peligrar mi amistad con Jacob por que el parecía decidido a forzar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel. Yo sabía que él sufría con mi rechazo, pero a la vez sabía que ya no había nada en mi que valiera la pena, solo la carcasa de la Bella que fui… Debía tomar una decisión para la que no estaba preparada: o dar el siguiente paso en mi relación con Jacob o perderlo para siempre.

Y sé que era puro egoísmo, pero no estaba preparada para perderlo.

El día sábado desperté al sentir a Charlie cerrar la puerta de entrada a las 6 de la mañana. Salía a pescar con Billy y sus amigos. Por mi parte, yo no tenía más alternativa que irme a la reserva, ya que era el lugar más seguro para mí mientras los lobos no atraparan a Victoria. Me estremecía al pensar en el peligro que significaba para Jake y el resto de los lobos un enfrentamiento con un vampiro, especialmente una tan escurridiza como Victoria, pero él se reía de mis preocupaciones diciendo que para eso habían sido creados.

Ya que estaba despierta decidí levantarme. Mmmmmh, tendría que hacer hora antes de ir a la reserva, el pobre Jake ya casi no dormía, así es que aproveché de usar el set de Spa que me había enviado Renee en su última encomienda en un intento por animarme, partiendo por un baño caliente. Según ella nada era mejor para levantar el ánimo que tener la piel suave, el pelo brillante y un perfume delicioso… para los problemas que me habían traído el oler "deliciosa", pero no estaba bien desaprovechar el regalo, así es que como tenía tiempo y la casa para mi sola, decidí hacerme el "tratamiento completo", utilizando los exfoliantes, lociones limpiadoras, tratamientos para el pelo y cremas perfumadas. Resultó ser una experiencia relajante y que me ocupó un par de horas… un par de horas extra de sueño para Jake.

Cuando ya no pude encontrar nada más que hacer en el baño, salí entre una nube de vapor, me vestí con un par de jeans, una blusa con flores bordadas y mis Converse. Tomé una manzana de la cocina, tomé mi impermeable, ya que afuera llovía, como siempre, subí a mi camioneta y en menos de 30 minutos estaba tocando la puerta de la casa de Jake.

Tuve que golpear 2 veces, ya que la primera vez no respondió nadie. Cuando finalmente me abrió la puerta me di cuenta del porqué. El pobre venía saliendo de la ducha, usando solo un par de short recortados (como siempre), y se veía agotado.

-Bella!- exclamó mientras se iluminaba su cara con una sonrisa y me envolvía en un abrazo de oso.

-Hola Jake…- dije tratando de respirar.

-Pasa, te estaba esperando, Billy salió de pesca con Charlie hace horas y me estaba empezando a preocupar…- dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se hacía a un lado y bostezaba.

-Dormiste?-pregunté preocupada, reconociendo sus ojeras y movimientos levemente aletargados.

-Aún no, acabo de regresar de mi ronda, tu sabes, dobles turnos de vigilancia… no he dormido más de 3 horas en las últimas 5 noches- dijo bostezando de nuevo.

-Pero Jake!... –Exclamé preocupada mientras dejaba mis cosas en un sillón.

-Pero nada-Interrumpió- No vamos a descansar hasta atrapar a la sanguijuela… Hoy te ves distinta- dijo fijando su mirada en mi repentinamente. Me sonrojé violentamente maldiciendo silenciosamente mi rutina de belleza, no quería que Jake pensara que lo había hecho para tentarlo.

-Estas alucinando, necesitas dormir. Descansa y si quieres yo puedo preparar el almuerzo… que te apetece comer?-ofrecí.

-No voy a dormir, no voy a perder un día completo juntos durmiendo. No necesito dormir, no soy un debilucho- dijo reprimiendo otro bostezo. Yo fruncí el ceño preocupada… cuánto tiempo más podría resistir sin dormir? Y si la falta de sueño significaba que estaba más propenso a cometer errores? Y si Victoria aprovechaba esos errores? Demonios! Me enfurecí.

-Nada de eso, si no te vas a dormir en este instante me voy a mi casa, ya es suficiente el que te estés arriesgando por mi culpa buscando a Victoria para que encima pierdas sueño entreteniéndome. Vas a dormir AHORA y te despertaré para almorzar juntos. Entendido?

-Wooooow! Me encanta la Bella dominante que aparece cuando te preocupas por mi- exclamó acercándose y me miró fijamente a los ojos, haciéndome sonrojar nuevamente- Voy a dormir, pero en el sillón y siempre y cuando tú te sientes conmigo y me cuentes como estuvo tu semana hasta que me duerma.

-Hecho!- Exclamé con una sonrisa sabiendo que había ganado la negociación, y extendí mi mano para sellar el trato. Jacob tomó mi mano, pero en lugar de estrecharla se la llevó a los labios, enviando olas de calor por todo mi cuerpo. Su mirada se hizo intensa y yo me puse roja como un tomate, confundida por la repentina reacción física que me había provocado el contacto… de donde venían esas sensaciones? Finalmente retiré mi mano y me senté en un rincón del enorme sofá, dispuesta a cumplir con mi parte del trato. Para mi sorpresa e incomodidad, el se sentó en el sillón, se acurrucó con la cabeza en mi regazo y suspiró satisfecho cerrando los ojos. Yo solo atiné a posar una de mis manos en su cabello y la otra sujetando firmemente el control remoto del televisor. Comencé a contarle historias sin importancia hasta que 5 minutos después estaba dormido.

Jake dormido se veía enorme y vulnerable, hombre y adolecente, dormía con una sonrisa de satisfacción que me produjo una punzada de dolor… él era feliz de tenerme a su lado… él merecía ser feliz, y yo podía hacerlo si quisiera… si pudiera rescatar aunque fuera un pedacito de mi corazón para entregárselo. Yo lo quería y lo necesitaba, pero lo amaba? Pensé en los riesgos a los que él se exponía a diario por mi culpa, los sacrificios que hacía como la falta de sueño y el descuido de sus deberes en la escuela. Su sacrificio era enorme, y yo que le daba a cambio? Una amistad que lo exponía y mi melancolía. No era un trato justo. El merecía más.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto mi mano sobre su cabello comenzó a acariciarlo inconscientemente, extrañando la sedosa cortina de pelo negro que tenía antes de transformarse en lobo. Por que se la habría cortado? Debía recordar preguntarle.

El reaccionó a mis caricias con un gruñido de satisfacción y se abrazó a mis piernas, envolviéndome en su calor… y era calor lo que necesitaba. Calor y luz. Él era el único pedacito de felicidad en mi vida. Qué pasaría si lo intentaba? Podría amar otra vez? Seguro que si pudiera sería a Jacob. Mi mano izquierda dejó el control remoto y se dedicó a acariciar su pelo, mientras la derecha lentamente se movió por su rostro. Con la punta de mis dedos tracé sus bellas facciones, tocando apenas su piel morena. El emitió un suspiro de satisfacción y murmuró mi nombre. Me paralicé. Lo había despertado? Otro suspiro… no, seguía dormido.

Continué con mi exploración suavemente acariciando sus mejillas, bajando a su mandíbula y deteniéndome en su mentón. Como se sentiría besar sus labios? La única persona que había besado era a Edward, besos fríos y siempre controlados… me estremecí al recordarlo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- No! Enfócate en Jake!- Me reprendí. Jake estaba aquí, queriéndome, dándome su calor, su compañía… rocé sus labios con la yema de mis dedos.

-Mmmmmmmmh Bells… -murmuró. Estaba soñando conmigo. Demonios! Una oleada de ternura y cariño me embargó, haciendo que mis ojos se volvieran a llenar de lágrimas. Jake era perfecto, porque no era capaz de darle una oportunidad? Como decía Charlie, "hay que aprender a amar lo que nos hace bien". Jake me hace bien…

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y cayó sobre los labios de Jake antes que pudiera detenerla. Se sobresaltó, seguramente por la temperatura comparativamente fría de mis lágrimas en contacto con su cálida piel. Sin poder detenerla, una segunda lágrima cayó y el abrió los ojos, sonriendo y mirando mi rostro con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño.

-Bells, que ocurre? Pasó algo?- dijo mientras se incorporaba y tomaba mi rostro entre sus enormes manos. Me miró fijamente con evidente preocupación, esperando respuesta. Yo sentí mi labio inferior temblar ante el esfuerzo de reprimir los sollozos que estaban atorados en mi garganta, pero no pude decir nada mientras mis lágrimas fluían libremente y mojaban sus manos.

Jake evaluó en unos segundos la situación y al decidir que yo no estaba en peligro físico inmediato me abrazó fuertemente acercándome su pecho, apoyó mi cabeza sobre su corazón y murmuró palabras de consuelo contra mi cabello hasta que me calmé. Tenía su pecho desnudo empapado por mis lágrimas.

Y solo entonces me di cuenta de lo sensual que era esta situación, mi cara contra su pecho, cálido y perfecto. Suspiré.

-Mejor?-Preguntó aliviado al notar que el nivel de las aguas bajaba.

-Mejor- Murmuré contra su piel… sería capaz de hacerlo? Suspiré otra ve armándome de valor. No podía perder a Jake. El frío y el agujero en mi pecho crecerían hasta consumirme si el salía de mi vida. El era Jake, mi amigo, mi confidente, guapo y fuerte, y me amaba. Y yo, egoísta, posesiva, decidí que era mío…

Antes de que el me pudiera preguntar a que se debía el ataque de llanto, lentamente giré mi cabeza hasta quedar con mis labios en su pecho, y suavemente pasé la punta de mi lengua por su piel, bebiendo mis lágrimas. Jake reaccionó con un jadeo y sentí su corazón dispararse. Suavemente besé su pecho subiendo hacia su boca, recogiendo mis lágrimas en el camino. El estaba paralizado, solo su corazón y su respiración agitada delataban lo que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la altura de su boca lo miré fijamente a los ojos, y una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta cubría su rostro. –Estas bien?- murmuró muy bajito, disfrazando un jadeo.

-Si tu me ayudas voy a estar bien…- dije con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-Lo que tu quieras, cuando tu quieras, siempre- dijo el rebosando ternura.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ok, que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, capítulo 2. Lemmon alert! Esta historia contendrá material sexual, y aunque no pretende ser una historia erótica, si tendrá sus momentos, ya que son necesarios para el desarrollo de los personajes y la historia, y porque admitámoslo, el sexo es entretenido! (Y la pobre Bella necesita diversión…)**

**Ok, basta de mi, vamos con la historia.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**CAPÍTULO2**

**JACOB POV**

Soñaba con Bella. Menuda novedad, siempre soñaba con Bella. Ella recorría mi pelo y mi rostro con sus blancas manos. Me gustaba el contraste de su piel contra la mía. Su palidez la hacía ante mis ojos vulnerable y exquisitamente femenina. Ella recorría mi piel tan suavemente que sentía como alas de mariposas acariciando mi piel. Recorría mi piel formando círculos y líneas, como escribiendo mensajes en mi rostro, a veces incluso rozando mis labios. Era el sueño más vívido que había tenido. Ella tocándome a mí, queriéndome a mí, buscando mi calor. En mi sueño me contenía para no besarla, me gustaba que ella tomara la iniciativa de esa forma. Me gustaba que me necesitara.

Mi cuerpo obviamente reaccionaba también a su cercanía. Una dolorosa erección ya se formaba entre mis piernas, y era vagamente consciente de que tendría que correr a aliviarme al baño como cada mañana desde que Bella era parte constante en mi vida.

De pronto, en medio de sus dulces caricias en mis labios, comenzó a llover. Una gota de lluvia cayó en mis labios. Lluvia? Eso era distinto. En mis sueños con Bella nunca me molestaba en agregar componentes climáticos. Ya bastantes problemas tenía para encima hacer complejos mis sueños.

Pero el agua era salada, y cayó una segunda gota que me hizo despertar. Me di cuenta de que estaba en el regazo de Bella y por un segundo mi pecho se hinchó de felicidad al darme cuenta de que mi sueño había sido real. Que las caricias habían sido reales. Pero en seguida reaccioné. Lágrimas? Bella lloraba.

Me incorporé de inmediato, buscando la fuente de su sufrimiento, pero no había nadie, estábamos solos y físicamente se veía bien… más que bien… Mmmmmmmmh… Enfócate Jacob Black!... y entonces ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

La abracé contra mi corazón, esperando que el ritmo de mis latidos y mi inusual temperatura corporal la tranquilizaran. Comencé a murmurar palabras de consuelo y amor contra su cabello. Olía delicioso. Ella siempre olía delicioso, y se sentía tan frágil, tan perdida. Maldita sanguijuela! Como siempre que recordaba las causas del sufrimiento de Bella no podía dejar de dedicar un par de maldiciones al asqueroso chupasangre que la había destrozado. Mi instinto de protección se incrementó aún más, y su cercanía hizo palpitar mi entrepierna. Esperé que ella no lo notara. Ella nunca parecía notar el efecto que tenía en mí. Volví a calmarme. Ella estaba en mis brazos, buscando mi calor y consuelo. La sanguijuela se había largado para siempre. A lo mejor si existía alguna posibilidad para nosotros. La haría darse cuenta de que me amaba. Le haría reconocer que nos pertenecíamos, que somos el uno para el otro, que estábamos predestinados y que de no ser por esos malditos parásitos de los Cullen nosotros estaríamos juntos desde hacía tiempo. Pero estábamos juntos ahora…

-Mejor?-Pregunté aliviado al notar que dejaba de llorar.

-Mejor- Murmuró contra mi piel…

El suave movimiento de su rostro me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Ella estaba girando su rostro hasta enfrentar mi pecho. Su aliento helado me provocó escalofríos de deseo, y de pronto, su lengua…

Me paralicé, asustado de que cualquier movimiento de mi parte la hiciera detenerse. Dios! Que estaba haciendo Bella? Lo supe enseguida, recogía sus lágrimas dejando una estela de besos entre mi corazón y mi boca. Mi respiración estaba agitada, pero traté de controlarme aunque cada fibra de mi ser me pedía tomarla, besarla y hacerla mía. Debía ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa. Si la presionaba la perdería, ya lo sabía yo, que a testaruda no le gana nadie.

Cuando llegó a la altura de mi boca nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Ella miraba expectante, evaluando mi reacción. –Estas bien?- Jadeé

-Si tu me ayudas voy a estar bien…- dijo sonriendo. Demonios! Era tan hermosa que dolía.

-Lo que tu quieras, cuando tu quieras, siempre- susurré mientras mis manos removía mechones de pelo mojado de su rostro. Y entonces, lentamente, acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos lentamente, suavemente, apenas rozándolos. Era delicioso e irreal, pero yo necesitaba más.

Contra todos mis buenos propósitos acerqué su rostro más aún con mis manos, presionando fuerte sus labios a los míos. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba que este beso fuera real. La amaba, la deseaba, y ella finalmente respondía a mis besos hambrientos, descuidados. Tal vez fui un poco bruto, pero esto era nuevo para mí. No quería hacerle daño, pero yo no necesitaba besarla como si fuera de porcelana. Yo no necesitaba controlarme para no matarla. Abrí mi boca y tenté sus labios con mi lengua, invitándola a explorar. Una de mis manos se asentó en su nuca mientras la otra recorría su espalda presionándola hacia mí. Quería invadirla con mi calor, quería sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Sacar de su mente y su corazón a la sanguijuela y llenarla de mis besos y mi amor.

Ella jadeó mi nombre, y eso fue todo lo que necesité. Ella sería mía. En cuerpo y alma, la ocuparía hasta no dejar espacio para Cullen. Yo la cuidaría y la amaría. Ella no volvería a estar sola, ella no volvería a sufrir.

**BELLA POV**

Jacob respondió a mis suaves besos de forma apasionada, casi animal. Anteriormente solo había besado a Edward, por lo que había aprendido a controlar mi pasión y solo dar besos inocentes, suaves y delicados, sin siquiera abrir la boca. Perfectamente coreografiados para no romper el frágil autocontrol de Edward. Para que no me matara.

Pero Jake no era delicado. Ni inocente. Recorrió con su cálida lengua mis labios hasta que los abrí, buscándolo con mi lengua. Gimió y profundizó su exploración mientras fijaba mi rostro con una mano y mi cuerpo con la otra. El calor de su cuerpo me rodeaba y me impedía escapar. Pero yo no quería escapar.

Después de tantos meses de soledad y dolor, de frío y vacío, sentía el cuerpo de Jake llenándome, calentándome. Produciendo sensaciones desconocidas en mi cuerpo, un calor centrado en mi bajo vientre, mariposas en el estómago, rubor en mis mejillas, la sangre pulsando bajo mi piel. Me hacía sentirme viva por primera vez en tanto tiempo!

El abandono de Edward no solo me había roto el corazón, además había destrozado mi autoestima. Sentirme deseada por Jake en este momento era el bálsamo perfecto para mis heridas. Ante sus ojos me veía hermosa, deseable, poderosa. Ya no era una muñeca vacía y rota. Mi cuerpo despertaba de un largo período de hibernación y yo no me sentía capaz ni tenía ganas de controlarlo. No más control. Esto se sentía bien. Por una vez mi mente dejó de pensar en Edward y se concentró en Jake, es sus manos, en su cuerpo y en sus besos. El me quería. El no me abandonaría. El nunca me haría daño.

Cambié mi posición para quedar a arrodillada con una pierna a cada lado de sus piernas frente a él, mi pecho contra el suyo, mi boca contra su boca. Mis manos se atrevieron a recorrer su musculoso pecho y abdomen, suavemente al principio, pero con creciente pasión en respuesta a los jadeos de Jake.

-Oh Bella!... Dios!- Me sentía poderosa y excitada. Las caricias de Jake también se intensificaron, tomando mi trasero con ambas manos y acariciándolo mientras me sentaba en su erección. Aún a través de su ropa y la mía su calor y su dureza eran sobrecogedores. Mi centro respondió palpitando de deseo… que pasaba conmigo? Era esto normal? Mis reacciones físicas con Edward nunca llegaron tan lejos. El se encargaba de frenar cualquier situación de "riesgo", por lo tanto nuestra relación física se limitaba a controlados besos y caricias. Esto era otra cosa. Esto era fuego y pasión, pero también ternura. _"Basta!"_ me dije. _"Basta de pensar en Edward, el ciertamente no estaba pensando en ti al abandonarte"_. Me obligué a sacarlo de mi mente y a concentrarme solo en Jake. Mi Jake.

**JACOB POB**

Bella se dejó hacer. Cuando la besé de vuelta ella pareció por un momento desconcertada, pero lentamente comenzó a reaccionar a mis caricias, se reacomodó frente a mi y me acarició recorriendo mi pecho y abdomen con sus dedos. Caricias suaves y dulces, enloquecedoramente sexy. Mi corazón ya no cabía en mi pecho de felicidad, por fin estaba consiguiendo lo que tanto había deseado. Por fin sería mía!

Bajé mis manos desde su cintura hasta sus piernas, las acaricié lentamente, transmitiendo mi calor a través de la tela de sus jeans, y las subí nuevamente hasta situarlas entre sus caderas y su trasero, moviéndola hasta posicionarla en mi erección. La sentí gemir suavemente contra mis labios y eso fue todo… me perdí en el deseo.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda y yo hice lo mismo por debajo de su blusa, subiéndola hasta sacársela por la cabeza mientras la miraba, atento a cualquier signo de rechazo o incomodidad. Ella simplemente me miró a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonrió. Sonrió! Y entonces me vi con una nueva superficie que besar y acariciar.

Bella es delgada, y sus curvas son suaves y femeninas. Sus pechos son pequeños, proporcionales a su contextura, por lo que me sorprendí al remover su blusa y constatar la perfección de la mujer que tenía frente a mi. Imagino que realmente nunca los noté debido a que siempre usa ropa ancha, pero Demonios! Era increíble.

Ver su piel pálida entrelazada con mi piel morena añadió toda una nueva capa de excitación, y lentamente me dediqué a recorrer su torso con mis manos y mis labios. Combinando besos suaves y otros más salvajes, mordiscos y lametazos, la recorrí desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo, levantándola por el trasero, ya que a ella aparentemente las rodillas ya no la sostenían. Continué mi recorrido por el costado, desde su cadera hasta su pecho izquierdo, y con las manos removí su sujetador. Ahora fue mi turno de gemir. Perfecta. Con que derecho era tan hermosa? Como podía tener este efecto en mi? Ahogando un gruñido puse su pecho en mi boca mientras sujetaba y acariciaba el otro con mi mano. Succioné, besé y lamí sus pechos, alternándolos, mientras sus manos viajaron a mi cabeza sujetándome por mi pelo corto. Tendría que dejármelo crecer, la sensación de ella tirándome el pelo para acercarme a ella era la imagen más sexy del planeta.

Sus gemidos y jadeos eran el sonido más dulce que podría escuchar. Verla así, sonrojada, descontrolada y entregada a mi… tenía que recompensarla. Darle todo el placer que se merecía y de paso asegurarme de que esta no fuera la última vez.

Porque aunque yo era virgen, la telepatía que compartía con los miembros de mi manada resultaba bastante útil en este momento. Cada cierto tiempo descubría a otros miembros (especialmente a Sam) pensando en sus novias, y aunque no era mi intención espiar, es difícil evitar una imagen que es enviada a tu cerebro desde la mismísima fuente. Y así es como yo sabía que esperar y como satisfacer a Bella.

Lentamente me incorporé hasta besar sus labios y recibir en mi boca sus gemidos, y la tomé entre mis brazos para ir a mi habitación. Si bien estábamos solos en mi casa y podíamos hacerlo en el sillón si queríamos, yo la quería lo más cómoda posible. Y con mi tamaño, el sillón nos quedaría muy apretado.

Así, con ella acunada entre mis brazos, caminé lentamente mientras ella besaba mi cuello, subiendo por la mandíbula hasta mi oreja. Oooooooh!

Al llegar a mi habitación la deposité en la orilla de mi cama y mientras la besaba reclinándola de espaldas, comencé a desabrochar sus jeans. Al momento de bajarlos ella me ayudó poniéndose de pié, así es que aproveché de bajar sus bragas al mismo tiempo. Verla desnuda frente a mi era más de lo que podía soportar. La amé y la deseé con más intensidad que nunca, la recorrí con mis manos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tanteando, evaluando sus reacciones, pero ella permaneció frente a mi jadeando y gimiendo con cada nueva caricia.

La empujé suavemente a la cama y me posicioné sobre ella sin aplastarla. Nuevamente besé sus pechos y comencé a descender hasta su centro. Yo sabía que Bella era virgen, así es que tenía una sola oportunidad de hacer bien esto. Suavemente separé sus rodillas con mis manos, para tener un mejor acceso, y ella comenzó a retorcerse en la cama.

-Jake, no!- dijo en un jadeo, sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

-No qué?- Murmuré contra su vientre, con la voz ronca de deseo.

-No… no tienes que… hacer eso- dijo visiblemente avergonzada.

-Quiero hacer esto Bells, quiero darte placer, déjame hacerlo.- Rogué mientras comenzaba a dar suaves besos en sus muslos, subiendo a su centro. Ella gimió con fuerza y no dijo más, pero al encontrar con mi boca sus risos, volvió a tomar mi cabello entre sus dedos, empujándome para que el contacto se hiciera más profundo.

Esa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Mis manos viajaron a sus pezones, retorciéndolos y acariciándolos, mientras mi boca comenzaba una lenta exploración. Ella estaba deliciosamente húmeda, su sabor me volvió loco apelando a mi lado más animal, y comencé a pasar mi lengua por sus labios lentamente, buscando los puntos más sensibles, reclamándola como mía.

Al tocar su botón su espalda se arqueó y un gemido salió de sus labios –Mhhhhhhhhhhh Jake…- Bajé una de mis manos para penetrarla con mis dedos mientras besaba, lamía y mordía su punto de placer. Pero antes de llegar a penetrarla con mi dedo índice que recorría sus labios, ella ahogó un grito, se retorció y supe que había llegado al orgasmo.

Sin dejar de lamerla, esta vez suavemente para darle tiempo de recuperarse, introduje mi índice en su hendidura, probando su estrechez y chocando con su barrera. Comencé a introducir y sacar mi dedo, lento al principio y luego más rápido, mientras mi lengua lamía su botón con más fuerza. Me dí cuenta de que un nuevo orgasmo se aproximaba al sentir sus paredes contraerse, e introduje un segundo dedo mientras ella gritaba mi nombre y caía jadeando a la cama, aún retorciéndose placer.

Me acerqué a ella hasta quedar recostado a su lado, acariciando su estómago, dándole tiempo de recuperarse. Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y jadeante me dijo –Yo no pensé que el sexo fuera así, nunca me imaginé que podría sentí algo como esto.

-Asumo entonces que te gustó?- Pregunté con una sonrisa de satisfacción. _"Woooow! Buen trabajo, Jacob_", me felicité internamente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Y? Opinen, opinen, opinen! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy entusiasmada con esta historia y quiero saber donde me lleva. Se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones y reclamos… Como reaccionaron ustedes después de su primera vez? **

**Stephenie Meyer es dueña de todo, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3**

-Gustó?- preguntó ella con una lánguida sonrisa en los labios y los ojos entrecerrados –Si. Podrías decir que me gustó… Bésame…- Me pidió, y yo, aún con su sabor en mi boca, la besé suavemente, transmitiéndole todo mi amor y felicidad. Rápidamente el beso subió de intensidad, y ella se posicionó sobre mi, desabrochando mis shorts. Yo no llevaba ropa interior porque… bueno, porque nunca llevo. Yo nunca sé cuando debo transformarme, y mientras más ropa llevo puesta, mas ropa debo cargar en forma de lobo, y como ya he dicho antes, no soy un maldito san Bernardo para andar acarreando trapos innecesarios.

Ella jadeó sorprendida y lentamente me bajó los shorts, mirando fijamente mi erección mientras volvía a morder su labio inferior, un intenso rubor tiñó sus mejillas y frunció el ceño. Quedé desnudo sobre la cama con ella mirándome congelada, pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno de los 2 dijera nada hasta que no aguanté más la incertidumbre. Habría algo mal con mi cuerpo? Ya no le gusto? Se arrepintió? Me sentí extremadamente vulnerable.

-Bells… que sucede?- Pregunté susurrando, temiendo su respuesta.

-Nada…- dijo sonrojándose aún más- Es que… estaba pensando si… _eso _me cabría. Se ve demasiado grande.

-Eso- dije con satisfacción y alivio- es porque yo _soy_ grande… que esperabas? Mido casi 2 metros…

-Mmmmmmmmh… tu… crees que cabe?- preguntó evitando mi mirada. Yo no pude evitar una carcajada. Como podía ser tan condenadamente sexy? Niña y mujer, ardiente y virginal.

-Estoy seguro de que te cabe, pero si quieres parar ahora podemos hacerlo… -No, no, no, no, gritaba en mi cabeza- O… podemos intentarlo. Si te duele mucho paramos…-Ofrecí acercándome nuevamente a ella, acariciando su rostro para enfrentar su mirada a la mía.

-Intentémoslo- dijo por fin. Con un gruñido de satisfacción la tomé en mis brazos y me posicioné sobre ella, nuevamente besándola como un salvaje, con labios, lengua y dientes, mis manos recorriendo impúdicamente su cuerpo, reclamando, conquistando, hasta que ella comenzó a jadear y susurrar mi nombre entre gemidos. No me detuve. Ella debía pedirlo, debía rogarme que la hiciera mía. Volví con mis labios a su centro, aún más húmedo, y deslicé mis dedos por su apertura suavemente, introduciéndolos y retirándolos acompasadamente, no muy profundo, no quería traspasar su barrera con mis manos, pero si lo suficiente para hacerla retorcerse de placer entre mis brazos. Cuando sentí su respiración aún más agitada y sus paredes empezar a contraerse, me retiré completamente.

-Jake!- gritó.

-Dime, Bells- Sonreí haciendo acopio de la poca calma que me quedaba.

-Jake…- se quejó haciendo un delicioso puchero.

-Si?- dije con voz ronca. La estaba obligando a pedir lo que quería.

-Por qué?... Mmmmmmmmmmh…Jake!- dijo colorada.

-Pídeme lo que quieres, Bella. Te daré lo que tu quieras, pero tienes que pedirlo.

-Jake… por favor… me harías el amor?- Mi corazón dio un brinco, un gruñido brotó de mi pecho. Rápidamente estiré mi brazo para abrir mi velador y sacar un preservativo… maldita caja estaba cerrada… maniobré como pude con una mano, volaron preservativos por el aire cuando finalmente destrocé la caja, me llevé uno de los preservativos a la boca para sacarlo del envoltorio, escupí el trozo de envoltorio que quedó en mi boca y me lo puse rápidamente, mientras Bella se retorcía de risa ante mis esfuerzos. Maldición! Este es el último momento en el que necesito a Bella riéndose de mí. La besé profundo hasta agotar sus carcajadas y hacerla gemir suavemente, la abracé y me posicioné sobre ella, mi erección sobre su entrada, listo para empujar. La miré a los ojos, besé sus labios suavemente y pregunté –Lista?- Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, y yo comencé a empujar.

Mi autocontrol estaba al límite. El hecho de compartir las experiencias de la manada ayudaba, claro, eso me había llevado a este punto, pero seguía siendo virgen y estaba aterrado de defraudarla.

La penetré lentamente, cada centímetro debía ser atesorado individualmente, y al llegar a su barrera no me detuve, simplemente continué el lento avance observando signos de dolor. Durante unos momentos ella se tensó y gimió de dolor, pero en un susurro me pidió que continuara. Finalmente estaba adentro completamente. La sensación de ser uno con ella era indescriptible. Me detuve esperando por su reacción, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbrara a mi invasión. Nos mantuvimos inmóviles varios minutos, mirándonos a los ojos y besándonos suavemente hasta que sentí que su respiración se regulaba y la mueca de dolor de su rostro se relajaba. Por mientras trataba de enfocarme en imágenes que me distrajeran y evitaran que eyaculara en ese mismo momento. Mmmh Billy destripando pescados, El juanete de Harry Clearwater, Paul vomitando en la jardinera de Emily después de una borrachera… _"Ok, esto está funcionando"…_ y entonces Bella elevó su cadera, permitiendo una unión aún más completa. Gruñendo comencé a penetrarla, lento y profundo. Sacaba mi miembro casi completamente y volvía a entrar hasta el fondo, buscando más fricción, mas placer. Ella enredó sus piernas sobre mis caderas y gimió-Jake..mas…

Y con eso perdí el control. Nuestro ritmo evolucionó rápidamente de lento y premeditado a rápido y salvaje, ella me mordió y enterró sus uñas en mi espalda, ya completamente desinhibida, totalmente entregada. Cuando sentí que ella estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, giré nuestros cuerpos, posicionándola sobre mi y permitiéndole cabalgarme. Ella controlaría el final.

Su espalda se enarcó y su cadera creó fricción sobre la mía en círculos, buscando más profundidad, mas roce. Sus manos se enterraron en mi pecho, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al comenzar sus primeros espasmos- Oooooh Jake!- gritó, y eso fue todo lo que necesité para acompañarla y terminar juntos. La tomé fuerte por las caderas y la empujé contra mí. En cinco salvajes embestidas todo había acabado, ella reposaba en mi pecho y yo la rodeaba con mis brazos, sin salir de ella.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmh- Gimió de satisfacción. Yo la abracé aún más fuerte y ella se quedó dormida. La acaricié hasta sentir su respiración acompasada, y lentamente salí de ella. Me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y las manos y eliminar el preservativo y limpiar los restos de sangre, y volví a la cama. Nos cubrí con la colcha, la rodee con mis brazos y suspiré de satisfacción. Bella era mía. Por fin era mía, más de lo que nunca fue del asqueroso chupasangre, y tendría mi oportunidad de hacerla feliz. Con esa idea en mente, me sumí en la inconsciencia con una sonrisa en los labios.

**BELLA POV**

La lluvia se azotaba contra la ventana y el viento rugía contra los árboles produciendo un ruido constante y arrullador. Hacía frío, pero yo no lo sentía. Acababa de despertar en los brazos de Jake. Mi Jake. Sonreí. El pánico inicial había dado paso a la satisfacción al recordar los detalles de lo que habíamos hecho. Al recordar como se había sentido mi cuerpo y mi alma al sentirme llena de Jacob. El era eso, puro calor y amor, me sentía protegida y amada. Una punzada de dolor me había atravesado al darme cuenta de que finalmente había perdido mi virginidad con Jacob y no con Edward, como siempre pensé que sería. Edward… Maldito sea! Aún lo amaba. Pero el dolor de su recuerdo se suavizaba al sentir el corazón de Jake latir contra mi espalda y sentir sus brazos rodeando mi estómago y mis pechos. Amaba a Edward, eso no lo podía borrar en una mañana de sexo, por bueno que fuera (y lo había sido), pero por primera vez desde que me abandonó me sentí capaz de enfrentar mi vida sin él. Le había dado una oportunidad a Jake y se sentía… bien.

Sabía que usar a Jake como muleta no era correcto, pero no me sentí mal. Jake me amaba y yo… yo lo quería y con el tiempo lo aprendería a amar. Amaría lo que me hace bien.

Me concentré en borrar a Edward de mi mente y pensar en Jake. Sentí su respiración acompasada a la mía, su boca en mi nuca, y sus piernas y las mías entrelazadas. Sí que me había sorprendido… donde habría aprendido a hacer el amor así? Una punzada de celos me invadió. Habría estado con otra mujer? Y si lo había estado, porque no me dijo? Se supone que soy su mejor amiga, debería saberlo! Volví a sonreír y se me escapó un suspiro… Ahora también lo celaba? Si, por que ahora Jake era mío.

-De que te ríes?- Me preguntó con sus labios en mi cuello, apretándome más fuerte.

-De nada- contesté sonrojándome hasta la raíz del pelo

-Bella!...-Exigió el

-Pensaba en la cárcel- Mentí

-La cárcel?- Preguntó extrañado

-Sí, la cárcel. Probablemente debería ir a entregarme, después de todo acabo de abusar de un menor de edad…- Contesté con una sonrisa.- A lo mejor me entrego a Charlie, así tenemos 50-50% de posibilidades. O me mete presa a mi o te dispara a ti.

-Mmmmmmmmmh- gruñó enfadado- Sigues obsesionada con la edad. Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que mi edad biológica es mucho mayor a la tuya? Mírame- dijo destapándose por completo- Te parezco de 16?- Yo me quedé hipnotizada por su cuerpo desnudo y mordí mi boca para no sonreír. No, definitivamente no se veía de 16.

Decidí cambiar de tema y cuidar de él. Por hoy yo me haría cargo de Jake.

-Bueno, decidiste que quieres almorzar?- Pregunté abrazándome a su pecho. El me rodeó con sus brazos y suspiró.

-No tienes que hacer nada, podemos pedir algo…- comenzó.

-No, hoy voy a cuidar de ti. Ya es suficiente con que no duermas, pero no voy a permitir que sigas alimentándote con porquerías. Déjame hacerlo para ti… -susurré.

-Bella, hoy ya has hecho lo suficiente por mi- dijo besando mi espalda- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, no puedo pedir que encima cocines para mí. No estamos en el siglo pasado!- exclamó riendo. El siglo pasado… Edward si pertenecía al siglo pasado. _Demonios Bella, contrólate!_

-Bueno, pues te guste o no, así son las cosas. Voy a cocinar para ti y te vas a alimentar te guste o no. Y te advierto que no será nada frito y que va a incluir hojas verdes.- dije dejándole en claro que en este punto no cedería. Cuidaría de él con o sin su ayuda.

-Pues si quieres cuidar de mi me parece muy bien, pero te recuerdo que soy un lobo y los lobos no comemos "hojas verdes"- dijo con asco a mi ofrecimiento de ensalada.

-Lobo o no, me da igual. El lobo comerá carne y el humano sus vegetales. Y mientras yo cocino, vas a descansar un poco mas- dije mientras intentaba separarme de su abrazo para intentar vestirme.

-No te vas sin un último beso- me dijo girando mi cuerpo, con lo que nuevamente quedé bajo su cuerpo, sin escapatoria. Acercó su boca despacio, dándome tiempo para rechazarlo, pero esa idea ya no era una posibilidad. Ahora que conocía el calor y la pasión de Jacob ya no me podría alejar. Nos besamos lentamente, nuestras lenguas explorando nuestras bocas y sus labios mordiendo suavemente mis labios. Con un suspiro de satisfacción me dejó ir, pero me observó atentamente mientras recogía, desnuda y muerta de vergüenza, mis bragas y mis jeans del piso. Me vestí y fui a la sala por el resto de mi ropa, terminé de vestirme, y fui al baño. Al hacer pis noté un leve ardor en mi zona íntima, y me di cuenta de que aún sangraba levemente. Mi primera reacción fue de pánico. Sangre! Dios Mío, yo no podía sangrar! Y luego me tranquilicé… si, sangrar era normal y nada malo pasaría. Que distintas eran las cosas ahora. Hace unos meses Jasper casi me mata por un corte que me hice en el dedo desenvolviendo un regalo. Y ahora, sangraba mi virginidad, por primera vez consciente de que sangrar estaba bien. La sangre es normal, como la saliva y la transpiración. Sangrar es humano.

Abrí la puerta del baño y le pedí a Jake permiso para tomar una ducha. El por supuesto accedió, y una vez que me pasó una toalla limpia (enorme, debía ser suya), cerré la puerta y me relajé bajo el agua caliente. Mis músculos me lo agradecieron y por el momento, me sentí feliz.

Y entonces tomé la decisión consciente de buscar este estado, trataría de ser feliz.

**JACOB POV**

Bella se metió a la ducha y yo obediente, volví a la cama. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, ni menos la naturalidad con que Bella había reaccionado. Casi esperaba (y temía) que ella decidiera dejarme, que se arrepintiera y que estallara otra vez en llanto. Pero en lugar de eso, al despertar la vi sonreír, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Despertar en sus brazos, desnudos, fue casi mejor que el sexo. Porque significaba que había sido real, que había ocurrido y que si jugaba bien mis cartas, seguiría ocurriendo. La amaba. La amaba tanto! Suspiré de satisfacción cerrando los ojos y pronto me quedé dormido. Bells me conoce y tenía razón. Estaba agotado. Tanto perseguir a Victoria (aún me costaba reconocer que una asquerosa sanguijuela mereciera ser reconocida por su nombre) me tenía exhausto, tanto física como emocionalmente. Pasaba las noches en vela patrullando, haciendo turnos dobles, y cuando por fin tenía tiempo para dormir, no podía dejar de preocuparme… Y si Victoria atacaba mientras yo descansaba? Por eso solo estaba tranquilo cuando Bella estaba en la reserva. Era el único lugar lo suficientemente seguro. Ninguna sanguijuela sería capaz de traspasar nuestros límites.

Desperté con el delicioso olor de la comida casera. Entre Billy y yo rara vez cocinábamos algo más elaborado que huevos revueltos, por lo tanto el olor de la comida que preparaba Bella era especialmente seductor. Pensé en la cara que podrían los miembros de la manada cuando vieran en mi mente lo que había ocurrido con Bella esta mañana. Ya me parecía escuchar sus burlas, y peor, ya me los imaginaba disfrutando con las imágenes de Bella desnuda, gozando en mis manos que les regalaría mi mente. Maldita telepatía, solo era útil para coordinar nuestros ataques, pero el resto del tiempo era una verdadera molestia. Ojalá Bella no pensara en ese detalle. No hay nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo mientras siguiera transformándome en lobo, y lo seguiría haciendo mientras Bella corriera peligro. Demonios! Ya veía la cara de Embri cuando viera a Bella cabalgándome, tal hermosa, tan sexy … Mierda! no me quedaría más remedio que romperle la cara a él y a cualquiera de mis hermanos que dijera algo inapropiado, a menos que fuera Leah, no le podía pegar a una mujer, aunque esa mujer fuera semejante arpía y se lo mereciera.

Me levanté y me dirigí rápidamente al baño, me di una corta ducha, me calcé mis shorts y fui a la cocina. Bella tarareaba suavemente una melodía mientras terminaba de preparar todo, y a mi se me encogió el corazón. Nunca la había escuchado tararear nada, desde que éramos amigos ella odiaba la música y la evitaba como a la peste. Fue un signo de que las cosas habían cambiado, de que este era un nuevo comienzo. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y la abracé, hundiendo mi nariz entre su cuello y su cabello suelto. Ahí se concentraba su olor. Ella arqueó su espalda y acercó sus labios a los míos para depositar un suave beso.

-Descansaste?- Preguntó amenazándome con la cuchara de palo.

-Señor, si señor!- bromeé cuadrándome y haciendo un saludo militar.

-Bien, me ayudas a poner la mesa?- dijo depositando la cuchara en la mesa y dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír. No podía creer cómo había cambiado mi suerte desde esta mañana. Era algo que no me había atrevido a esperar ni en mis mejores fantasías.

Almorzamos en silencio. Bella preparó carne al horno con patatas y ensalada de lechuga, y se encargó de hacerme comer mis vegetales tal como había amenazado. Yo la verdad no tenía nada contra la lechuga, me encanta en el pan con una hamburguesa, pero era divertido hacerla rabiar y verla coger nuevamente la cuchara de palo, amenazante. No es que la mísera cuchara pudiera hacer algo contra mí. Si realmente quería hacerme daño tendría que buscarse una barra de hierro

Luego ella retiró la mesa, yo lavé los platos y nos sentamos en el sillón a ver una película en la tele. No sé cual. Ella estaba sentada en mi regazo y yo no dejaba de acariciar sus brazos y besar su pelo. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido de nuevo cuando fuertes golpes en la puerta me alertaron.

-Jacob!- gritó Paul. Me incorporé de un salto a abrir la puerta y lo hice pasar.

-Que sucede?- pregunté asustado

-La sanguijuela pelirroja, Sam se la encontró en su ronda y Jared se unió a la persecución. La siguieron por más de una hora hasta que perdieron el rastro. Sam nos quiere a todos patrullando ahora, alerta máxima. Cuando la encontró esta vez estaba a solo 3 km. de los límites de la reserva.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chan Chan Chaaaaan!**

**Reviews son mejores que despertar en un día de lluvia en los brazos de Jacob… Naaaaaaaaah no realmente, pero son muy bienvenidas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, aquí es donde el camino se nos complica. Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, me hacen escribir más rápido y me hacen saber que mi historia no me hace sentido solo a mí.**

**Como siempre, todo pertenece a S. Meyer, yo solo comparto mis fantasías.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I´m bound by the light you left behind

Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams

Your face has chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There is just too much that time cannot erase

_(My immortal, Evanescence)_

**EDWARD POV**

La habitación está a oscuras, pero a través de las ventanas, sin vidrios ni cortinas, se cuela suficiente luz como para iluminar el miserable espacio en el que me encuentro. No es que lo necesite, mi visión nocturna es perfecta. Río de Janeiro es una ciudad enorme, millones de personas viven aquí y miles de turistas la visitan cada año. Es un buen lugar para esconderse. Y las favelas son el mejor lugar de todos. Un sitio donde ni la policía se atreve a entrar.

La pobreza, la miseria, el vicio y la prostitución confieren a este sitio el anonimato suficiente para que cualquiera se vuelva invisible. Y eso es casi tan bueno como desaparecer.

Mi cuerpo no necesitaba comodidades, no necesito entretención, muebles ni lujos. Ni siquiera necesito electricidad. Podría perfectamente sobrevivir en la selva, pero mi mente aborrece el silencio. En medio del silencio solo quedan mis propios pensamientos para hacerme compañía.

Mi mente no necesita estímulos. Mi mente quiere desconectarse para apartarse de la única imagen que no la deja en paz de día ni de noche. Porque yo no duermo. Porque yo no descanso.

Llegué aquí rastreando a Victoria. Me equivoqué. Me he equivocado tanto… Otro fracaso. Ya no importa. Nada importa.

Me quedé a falta de un lugar mejor donde ir. Ya no puedo estar con mi familia. Leer sus mentes es duro cuando sus pensamientos están enfocados en la pena y exasperación que les provoco. Excepto en el caso de Rosalie… ella no deja de gritarme improperios en su mente, lo que es bienvenido. No importa lo que me diga. Lo merezco. Lo merezco todo.

Y en la mente de todos ellos está también la imagen que me persigue. Bella.

Estoy acurrucado en el piso. La viva imagen del patetismo. Salgo sólo cuando siento que mi sed se hace peligrosa para los humanos que me rodean. Mi cuerpo de piedra no cambia. Solo mis ojos negros y mis ojeras delatan que tan mal estoy.

Quisiera que mi cuerpo reflejara el estado de mi mente.

Deseo morir. Desearía tener esa opción. Pero no es tan fácil, no lo lograré por mi propia mano, y mi familia no está dispuesta a ayudarme en esto. Recuerdo a los Volturi, pero ellos son un último recurso. No quiero atraer su atención sobre mi familia. Ni siquiera para morir.

Bella ronda mi mente. El recuerdo de su aroma hace arder mi garganta, y el dolor es bienvenido. La extraño tanto…

Solo la convicción de saber que estará mejor sin mí me mantiene alejado. Ella merece una vida humana. Ella merece una vida tranquila sin verse expuesta a lo sobrenatural.

La imagino en la escuela, saliendo con sus amigas al cine, aceptando invitaciones al cine y a los bailes. La imagino sonrojándose al recibir su diploma en la graduación. La imagino asistiendo a la Universidad, emborrachándose en alguna fiesta, la imagino con un nuevo novio, uno que no debe temer matarla cada vez que la besa. La imagino comprometiéndose y casándose al terminar la Universidad. La imagino adulta, la imagino embarazada… Todas esas imágenes me hacen retorcerme de dolor, de mi garganta ya no escapan sonidos coherentes, solo gruñidos y gemidos, cada vez más cercano a la bestia que sé que soy.

Una idea asalta mi mente. Y si ella estuviera sufriendo lo mismo que yo?

Imposible, la desecho. Su frágil cuerpo humano no podría contener la inmensidad de un amor como el que yo siento por ella. Y aún si pudiera, el dolor de la pérdida sería demasiado. Yo creo firmemente en parte de lo que le dije al momento de partir. Su mente humana es selectiva y es capaz de olvidar para seguir adelante. Es el mecanismo de defensa que los vampiros envidiamos a los humanos. Ella es joven, en la flor de la vida. No desperdiciará su tiempo recordando y añorando su tiempo con una bestia infrahumana que no era capaz ni de besarla sin desear drenarla.

Recuerdo su rostro cuando le dije que no la amaba. Recuerdo el cambio en su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco. Más que nada recuerdo el dolor que reflejaron sus ojos, una expresión que sin palabras me dijo que la estaba destrozando… como pudo creerme tan fácilmente? Cómo fue capaz de creer que ella no es buena para mí? "no lo _suficientemente_ buena_",_ balbuceó ella. Me enfurezco. Ella no debió creerme. Ella sabía cuánto la amaba, se lo dije mil veces! Bella, mi vida, mi amor… como enfrentar la eternidad sin ella? Sé que mi corazón de piedra no la olvidará ni la dejará de amar, sé que nunca podré volver a enfrentar a mis padres y hermanos después del dolor que les causé al ni siquiera permitirles despedirse de Bella, a quién consideraban parte de la familia.

Aún así… quisiera comprobarlo.

….O….

Han pasado 3 días… sigo en la misma posición, en la misma habitación. No me he movido. No me he alimentado. Pero he pensado.

Esa posibilidad, esa remota posibilidad de que este dolor sea compartido me da esperanza.

Alice… Alice sabría cómo está sin necesidad de molestarla. Sin causarme el dolor de volverla a ver. Le he pedido que no la vigile con su don, pero por esta vez…

Me siento en el piso, tomo el celular de mi bolsillo y lo prendo. 87 llamadas perdidas. Mi familia me extraña. Marco el N° 3 del discado automático y al primer ring contesta Alice.

-Edward! Llevo 3 días esperando tu llamada!- dice emocionada.

-Hola Alice, necesito pedirte un favor- Mi voz suena ronca por la falta de uso.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Ya lo intenté.

-Trataste de ver a Bella?- Su nombre produce un nudo en mi garganta. Mi angustia crece y siento que estoy a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. No. Los vampiros no necesitan respirar y su corazón no puede latir, por lo tanto no puede ser un ataque de pánico. Entonces, como es que siento nauseas? No tengo un patrón de referencia para analizar mi respuesta física a la falta de Isabella Swan… a lo mejor son los síntomas de abstinencia de mi droga. Mi heroína. Mi Bella…

-Cuando vi que me llamarías traté de verla, pero no pude Edward- se disculpó interrumpiendo mi tren de pensamiento. Ha capturado mi atención.

-COMO QUE NO PUDISTE?, QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?- Medio grité, medio gruñí.

-No lo sé… lo siento, pero no puedo verla. Es como si la rodeara una interferencia… como estática en un televisor… Su futuro es incierto- respondió frustrada.

-MALDICIÓN- Grité, pateando una silla. El único mueble de esta miserable habitación. La silla queda reducida a astillas.

-Lo siento- repitió ella- Esto nunca me había pasado… Cuando te volveremos a ver? Esme..

-Gracias Alice – Interrumpí y corté la comunicación.

Qué demonios estaba sucediendo en Forks? Que podía estar ocurriendo para que el futuro de Bella estuviera rodeado de "estática" en las visiones de Alice? Y si después de todo ella estuviera en peligro? Y si la dejé sola y desprotegida frente a una amenaza mayor que yo mismo?

Es posible que Victoria regrese a Forks? Es un vampiro el motivo de la falta de claridad en su futuro? No… su futuro era claro cuando ella estaba a mi lado. Es por eso que me marché en primer lugar. La muerte o la transformación no eran opciones aceptables para mí.

La decisión estaba tomada. Volvería a Forks para confirmar que todo está en orden.

Si ella se encontrara bien, volvería a esconderme como la rata que soy. Pero si ella estuviera en peligro o –me estremezco ante la posibilidad- sufriera como yo, caería a sus pies implorándole que me acepte de regreso. No importa lo que me cueste. Si ella aún me quisiera me humillaré hasta ganarme su perdón.

**Alice POV**

Me dirijo al bosque, rastreando la esencia de Jasper mientras mi mente busca ciegamente en el futuro las respuestas que necesito. Bella desaparece. No está muerta, pero no puedo verla. Trato de buscar en el futuro de las personas que la rodean, pero no es tarea fácil. El único que la rodea es Charlie, y su futuro se mantiene tal como ha sido siempre, solo que la interferencia se hace cada vez más esporádica... Oh que significa todo esto?

Busco entre los amigos de Bella, pero ella no aparece entre ellos tampoco, ni siquiera en la forma de interferencia. Que está sucediendo? Estoy perdiendo mi poder? Bella está desapareciendo? Oh Jazz dónde estás?

Capto un rastro fresco y corro hacia la fuente de su olor. Lo veo enterrando la carcasa de un lobo ya drenado y al sentir mis emociones corre hacia mí con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

-Alice que es?- Dice mientras me toma entre sus brazos. No puedo evitar la corriente de alivio que recorre mi cuerpo al entrar en contacto con el suyo. El alivio no tiene que ver con su poder, es su amor lo que me da fuerza. Me aferro a su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente. El responde, pero su mente está preocupada por mi angustia y se retira suavemente.- Alice háblame- dice enviándome una ola de calma y me mira a los ojos mostrándome su preocupación. Me sujeta firmemente hasta que estoy lista para hablar, pero no me presiona.

-Oh Jazz…-sollozo sin lágrimas- Es Bella… la perdí!

-La perdiste… te refieres a que no puedes verla? Pensé que la estabas bloqueando… Alice ya hemos hablado de esto!- Se pasa la mano por su cabello dorado y se pasea en frustración. El sabe lo que me ha costado separarme de Bella, mi mejor amiga. Mi única amiga en mi larga vida como humana y luego como vampiro. La necesito, y solo ante la desesperación de Edward acepté dejarla. Pero eso no significa que dejó de importarme. He llorado y sigo llorando por la pérdida de mi amiga, y me arrepiento por todas esas veces que mi exceso de entusiasmo y ganas de ayudar la han puesto en situaciones incómodas.

Si hubiera visto en mi futuro que nuestra amistad duraría tan poco la habría aprovechado mucho más haciendo cosas que las dos disfrutáramos, en lugar de forzarla a jugar Barbie Bella y tratar de convertirla en lo que Edward esperaba de ella (y no es que no disfrutara con las compras, pero ella nunca estuvo cómoda con todo eso, y yo nunca debí obligarla).

-La perdí Jazz, perdí su futuro! Ya no puedo verla, pero veo a Edward y él regresará a Forks para buscarla. El no está bien, no se ha alimentado y lo veo llorando en el bosque destrozando todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Tenemos que contenerlo… Tenemos que regresar.

-Supongo que se los debo a ti, a Bella y a Edward…-dijo con dolor y vergüenza en sus ojos. Jasper no se ha perdonado que su debilidad haya sido la causa de la separación de la familia, y él también extraña a Bella.-Cuando partimos?

-En 2 horas, vamos a cazar un poco más y partiremos al aeropuerto. No es necesario empacar, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos en la casa.- Lo beso una vez más, proyectándole todo mi amor y aceptación, el debe saber que no lo culpo por lo ocurrido. Al separar nuestros labios nos tomamos de la mano y nos internamos en el bosque corriendo. Mañana estaremos en Forks. Recuperaré a mi única amiga?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Que opinan? Sus comentarios me hacen escribir más rápido!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Que opinan hasta ahora? Cuál es su visión general con respecto a los lemmons? Son necesarios o solo nos distraen de la historia principal? Ciertamente son entretenidos de escribir, pero me gustaría su input al respecto, la idea es darles lo que quieren leer.**

**Como siempre, nada es mío.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5**

**BELLA POV**

Cuando Paul llegó a la casa de Jake con la noticia de que Victoria estaba rondando cerca de la reserva, la reacción de Jake no se hizo esperar. Me tomó entre sus brazos, me pidió que me quedara en su casa hasta que Charlie estuviera de regreso con Billy, me plantó un beso apasionado (para el asombro de Paul) y se largó.

Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron para mejor y para peor. Para mejor porque Jake y yo estamos juntos en calidad de "novios" (aunque ninguno de los 2 ha mencionado esa palabra) y peor porque ahora los turnos de Jake son aún más extenuantes, el está aún más cansado y preocupado, y yo debo pasar mis horas libres sola en la reserva.

Tratando de llenar mis horas de soledad comencé a dar largos paseos por la playa, leyendo o escuchando música nueva, (ahora cuidadosamente elegida, nada que removiera heridas pasadas) y a pesar de la incertidumbre de la "situación" con Victoria, comencé a vislumbrar un futuro, una vida junto a Jake.

Nuestra relación en teoría es perfecta. Él es perfecto. Es mi mejor amigo, mi protector, y debo reconocerlo, mi amante.

Debido a lo complicado de sus horarios y a que vivimos con nuestros padres, solo pudimos hacer el amor una sola vez en el mes que llevamos juntos. Pero aún así, me siento deseada, amada y protegida, ya sea que lo tenga conmigo durmiendo como humano o patrullando mi casa como lobo.

Los más felices son Charlie y Billy, el primero porque me ve lentamente volver a ser Bella-humana (en contraste con Bella-zombi), y el segundo porque Jacob, a pesar de la falta de sueño, y constante estado de alerta y agotamiento, está radiante.

…O…

La noche de viernes del día de nuestro aniversario de 1 mes juntos, estaba sola en casa porque Charlie, Harry Clearwater y otros habían organizado un viaje de caza por el fin de semana para eliminar los lobos que rondaban Forks. Ya se encargaría Harry de que no encontraran los lobos que buscaban.

En fin, por retorcidos e irónicos que fueran los motivos, me quedé sola en mi casa por el fin de semana y Jake, galantemente, se ofreció a hacerme compañía. (A escondidas de Charlie, claro está).

A las 7 pm yo esperaba a Jake en casa para cenar, me había esmerado un poco más que de costumbre en mi apariencia, usando mi blusa de flores bordadas (la misma de nuestra primera vez) y una falda plisada de mezclilla en lugar de mis gastados jeans de siempre. Arreglé mi cabello en un medio moño dejándolo suelto en mi espalda y usé un poco de brillo labial.

Tenía el roast beef en el horno (el lobo exige carne), la ensalada verde lista (el humano debe comer verduras), las patatas cocidas y salteadas con finas hierbas, y las crepes para el postre rellenas, solo les faltaba el helado de vainilla, (eso es un toque al momento de servir). En definitiva, todo listo.

Arreglé la mesa con un mantel limpio y un candelabro al medio intentando crear un ambiente románico, y me senté frente al televisor a las 6:45 pm a esperarlo. Las 7 pm pasaron sin Jake y sin mensajes ni llamadas. A las 7:30 pm llamaron a la puerta. Era Jacob y yo estaba furiosa por su retraso. Involuntariamente seguía comparando, y Edward jamás se retrasaba, y menos sin avisar.

-Bells, preciosa, lo siento!- dijo precipitadamente al ver mi cara de furia asesina –Pero encontramos un rastro de otro chupasangre y debíamos asegurarnos de que no era fresco. Lo seguimos hasta la frontera con Canadá antes de perderlo, y Sam no me permitió volver antes… incluso me dio una charla sobre el orden de las prioridades… Lo siento… te ves increíble- dijo tomándome en sus brazos pese a mis protestas y forcejeos y me besó lentamente, mordiendo mis labios y tentándome con su lengua, minando mi resistencia hasta que le correspondí, mi lengua buscó la suya y sus besos y caricias se volvieron ardientes, envolviéndome en una burbuja de calor y pasión.

Me llevó en sus brazos hasta el sillón, se sentó y me acomodó en su regazo sin dejar de besarme los labios, pero una vez que liberó mi boca para comenzar a bajar por mi cuello, fui capaz de hablar.

-Jake… Jake!-Logré articular

-Mmmmmmmmh?- dijo sin dejar de besarme

-Para! Está bien, ya no estoy enojada, entiendo, estabas ocupado corriendo a Canadá- Bizarro, nunca creí que esa sería la excusa que usaría mi novio, y menos que sería una excusa válida. Eso me pasa por no salir con humanos…

-No me quiero detener…-Dijo con su boca contra mi clavícula y desamarrando una cinta del cuello de mi blusa. Oooh! Si no parábamos ahora no habría vuelta atrás.

-Jake… la cena! –Exclamé al recordar mi roast beef. Ya debía estar seco en el horno. Jacob debe haber entendido por mi cara que no estaba para juegos, porque me soltó y me dejó ir a atender el horno. Afortunadamente nada se quemó, pero nada estaba tan bueno como hace 45 minutos atrás. En fin, tendría que bastar.

-Si te doy un regalo… me perdonarías?- dijo acercándose silenciosamente y abrazándome por la espalda mientras yo terminaba de servir la mesa.

-No me gustan los regalos… -dije aún enfurruñada, y porque es cierto, no me gustan para nada. Al menos los que cuestan dinero. Y yo sé que a Jake no le sobra el dinero. Aún con Edward, a quién si le sobraba me incomodaba aceptarle sus permanentes ofertas de presentes tales como joyas, autos, salidas a comer a restoranes finos pagarme la universidad. Qué locura… Maldición! Edward otra vez. Bella enfócate!

-Creo que este si te gustará- Me dijo mirándome expectante a los ojos.

Suspiré.- Bien. Lo tienes aquí?- dije sin entusiasmo, pero curiosa en el fondo

-Estira la mano y cierra los ojos!-Exclamó

- Noooo!- grité instintivamente- Cuando te piden que hagas eso en el colegio generalmente terminas con un murciélago muerto o caca de perro en la mano.- Dije escondiendo mis manos en mi espalda.

-Demonios Bella, si que eres testaruda!. En primer lugar, hace tiempo que no estamos en primaria. Y en segundo lugar, de verdad crees que te daría caca de perro como regalo de aniversario?

-Mmmmmmmmmmh…- dudé y finalmente sonreí aceptando que tenía razón. Si quería volver a tener sexo en su vida no arriesgaría una broma involucrando caca de perro.- Está bien- dije cerrando los ojos y extendiendo mi mano derecha lentamente, con la palma hacia arriba. El rozó mi muñeca y retiró su mano.

-Listo, abre los ojos!- Los abrí. De mi muñeca colgaba una sencilla pulsera de plata con un pequeño dije de madera roja tallada. El dije era un diminuto lobo aullando. Era un trabajo precioso, con un nivel de detalle exquisito. Lo miré pasmada.

-Te gusta?- Preguntó nervioso al ver mi falta de reacción.

-Me encanta!…- dije sonriendo. – Tu lo hiciste?

-No la pulsera, solo el dije. Billy me enseñó a tallarlo para ti- dijo sonrojándose.

-Es el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca- dije sinceramente, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

-Bells, no es para que llores! Odio verte llorar-dijo asustado por mis pucheros

-Son lágrimas de felicidad... Gracias Jake. Gracias por todo... Te quiero… lo sabes verdad? Lo importante que eres para mi? Sin ti todo este tiempo habría muerto de pena…-dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas.

-Lo sé Bells… Te amo. Te amo desde que te conocí, tú lo sabes… Como quisiera que nunca hubieras conocido al chupasangre! que te pudieras haber ahorrado todo este sufrimiento. Que ellos nunca hubieran venido… así tu serías feliz y yo no sería un lobo.-Agregó con amargura.

-Jake! Yo estoy feliz contigo… y pensé que ya te estabas acostumbrando a la idea de ser un lobo…

-Ahora si lo estoy… porque tú me aceptas así y porque me permite protegerte. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nada de esto debería haber ocurrido- dijo con un dejo de dolor en sus palabras. Me asustó el hecho de que él se revelara contra su destino, y me hizo sentir culpable se ser un problema más en su vida.

-Demonios, Jake… Te quiero… por favor… no… no me dejes…- Dije antes de saber lo que decía. Y ahí estaba. Mi mayor miedo, el volver a estar sola. El que Jacob se diera cuenta de que mi alma rota solo estaba parchada, que se aburriera de vivir protegiéndome de los vampiros y mi mala suerte… El volver a enfrentarme con el agujero en mi pecho y el frío que aún, pero cada vez menos, me rodeaba.

-Nunca te voy a dejar Bells, tú eres mía- Dijo besándome tiernamente. Mmmmmmh _"Tu eres mía"…_ si, yo quería ser suya, quería pertenecer, y quería que él fuera mío.

-Jake… nos sentamos? La comida se enfría- dije cuando nuestros labios se separaron, tratando de aligerar el humor nostálgico que nos embargaba.

-Seguro! Me muero de hambre y huele delicioso! Gracias Bells.- Dijo mientras nos sentábamos.

La comida fue muy agradable, la verdad es que nada se había arruinado, Jake comió como el lobo hambriento que es, y conversamos sobre anécdotas y novedades de la manada. Siempre pasaban cosas entretenidas en un grupo de lobos telepáticos adolecentes.

Una vez que nos levantamos de la mesa, yo lavé los platos y Jake secó y ordenó, y en cuanto terminé con el último plato él estaba el mi espalda, respirando en mi cuello, murmurando sus planes para esta noche en mi oído… Me sorprendía Jake, tan apasionado, tan desinhibido, y a la vez tan en control… y me producía deliciosas sensaciones en mi bajo vientre solo con escucharlas.

Su aliento cálido chocaba contra mi oreja y mi cuello, y sus dientes mordisqueaban mi lóbulo. Ni sus manos ni el resto de su cuerpo me tocaban. Yo solo atiné a cerrar los ojos e inclinarme hacia atrás para apoyar mi espalda en su erección.

-… Tu falda. Voy a acariciarte con la lengua desde tus pies hasta los muslos, y voy a morderte el trasero. Te voy a frotar el clítoris con mis dedos y te voy a coger con la lengua… -Dios! Casi tengo un orgasmo ahí mismo!- voy a saborear tu cuerpo Bells, tu eres mía. Voy a besar tus pechos hasta que ruegues que te haga el amor, te voy a marcar a mordiscos y solo entonces te voy a coger… porque no te voy a hacer el amor esta noche Bells, esta noche te voy a coger duro, para que mañana mientras yo patrullo tú te acuerdes de mi…

-Mmmmmmmh Jake… -Dije frotándome contra su erección

-Si Bells? Algo que agregar a mis planes?-Dijo con la voz ronca, pero juguetona.

-Mmmmmmmmmmmh…- dije tratando de desabrochar sus jeans con mis manos tras mi espalda.

-Mmmmmmmh pienso yo también- dijo metiendo su lengua en mi oreja. Mis rodillas flaquearon y él me tomó en sus brazos, dirigiéndose a mi cuarto. Me depositó en el suelo y me desvistió rápidamente, depositándome desnuda en medio de la cama. Sin dejar de mirarme se desvistió completamente, dejando en evidencia su cuerpo enorme y musculoso (Yum!) y una impresionante erección. Que difícil me resultaba aún conciliar a este Jacob hot con mi amigo…

-Vienes?- susurré.

-Vienes tu- dijo tomándome por los tobillos y arrastrándome hasta la orilla de la cama. El se arrodilló y procedió a cumplir al pié de la letra con las promesas que susurró en mi oído.

Jacob se arrodilló en el suelo junto a la cama y tomó mi pierna derecha entre sus enormes manos. La recorrió desde los dedos hasta los muslos y luego acercó mi pié hasta su boca, besando suavemente el empeine, el tobillo, la pantorrilla, detrás de la rodilla y el interior de mis muslos justo antes de llegar a mi sexo. Entonces apoyó mi pierna en la orilla de la cama y procedió de la misma forma con la pierna izquierda, mientras yo me retorcía aferrándome a las sábanas. Oooogh! Cuando terminó con ambas piernas acercó su cuerpo al mío, depositando suaves besos en las orejas, los ojos, la frente, la punta de la nariz y el mentón, obviando mi boca, lo que me desesperó aún más. Bajó desde mi cuello a mis pechos depositando besos y lametazos, ignorando mis esfuerzos por ganar más fricción y por acelerar las cosas… estaba jugando conmigo, probando mi control.

Finalmente bajó desde mis pechos a mi estómago hundiendo su lengua en mi ombligo, y con un gruñido pareció perder la paciencia y se hundió en mi humedad, lamiendo chupando y mordiendo. Cuando yo gemí acercándome al orgasmo, él me giró y me levantó, posicionándome frustrada de rodillas en la orilla de la cama. Tal como había prometido me mordió el trasero, (eso seguro dejaría una marca) y si no hubiera estado tan excitada probablemente me habría dolido, pero tal como estaban las cosas no hizo más que alimentar la hoguera en mi interior.

Jacob me empujó hacia adelante y lo oí romper el sello de un preservativo. Inmediatamente lo sentí presionar contra mi entrada con sus dedos, murmurando apreciativamente acerca de lo mojada que me encontraba y en un solo fluido movimiento estaba dentro de mí. Al unísono dejamos escapar yo un grito y él un gruñido, y comenzó a bombear su erección contra mi cuerpo, entrando más profundo que nunca antes, más fuerte y más rápido, una de sus manos aferrándose a mis caderas y la otra acariciando mis pechos. El dolor inicial dio paso rápidamente al placer y me encontré gritando y gimiendo, pidiéndole más. La mano que acariciaba mis pechos se movió entre mis piernas y comenzó a moverse en círculos contra mi clítoris. La mescla de sensaciones entre el frío ambiental, el calor de su cuerpo, la fuerza de su penetración y la delicia de sus caricias me llevaron al límite rápidamente, y mi orgasmo me hizo desfallecer de rostro en la cama por un momento hasta que él me tomó entre sus brazos apoyando su espalda contra su pecho y murmurando en mi oído -Aún no he terminado contigo- se arrodilló en el suelo sin desconectar nuestros cuerpos, me sentó en él y siguió penetrándome mientras me abrazaba, una mano en mi estómago y la otra retorciendo mis pezones. Pronto me encontré gimiendo de nuevo y rogando "Porfavorporfavorporfavor…" sin saber que estaba pidiendo. Cuando los espasmos de mi orgasmo apretaron su miembro él gruño una sarta de profanidades y llegó a su clímax.

Nos quedamos inmóviles en esa posición, ambos exhaustos y creo que un poco abrumados con lo que acabábamos de hacer, hasta que finalmente él se puso de pié y me depositó en la cama, fue al baño a deshacerse del preservativo, se metió en la cama conmigo, me envolvió en un abrazo y nos quedamos dormidos sin decir ni media palabra más.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Que tal este Jacob dominante? Me pareció interesante explorar el contraste entre Jake y Edward, uno cálido y apasionado y el otro frío y controlado. Opinen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**El capítulo que estábamos esperando. No diré más.**

**Nada es mío, todo pertenece a la talentosa S. Meyer.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella POV**

Desperté temprano esa mañana de sábado, sofocada por el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Jake abrazado al mío, posesivo hasta en sueños. Su brazo derecho rodeaba mis pechos, el izquierdo mi cintura, y sus piernas se enredaban con las mías.

Traté de zafarme de su abrazo antes de sufrir un shock por el calor, pero solo conseguí que me abrazara más fuerte. Traté un par de veces más con los mismos resultados, hasta que finalmente decidí despertarlo, pero no fue tarea fácil. Le di suaves sacudidas, le di besos, le susurré al oído… nada…bueno, en realidad si reaccionó: comenzó a acariciar mis pezones… Demonios!

Tenía que ir al baño y el calor era realmente incómodo… decidí apretarle la nariz y se ahogó.

-Qué demonios?

-Muévete Jake, necesito ir al baño- dije empujándolo, demasiado apurada como para tratar de sonar dulce o romántica. Nop, ese tren había pasado hace unos 20 minutos.

-Mmmmmmmmmmh… buenos días a ti también Bells!- dijo moviéndose apenas para dejarme pasar. Me detuve un momento para recoger su camiseta del suelo y ponérmela y el no perdió oportunidad de estudiarme desnuda.

Una vez aliviada mi vejiga, me lavé los dientes y me miré al espejo tratando de ordenar la maraña en la que se había transformado mi cabello. Al ver que no había mucho que hacer me lo recogí en una coleta y regresé al dormitorio.

Jake me esperaba en la cama, recostado sobre la colcha, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, una sonrisa radiante y completamente desnudo.

No pude evitar el respirar violentamente ante la imagen. Jake es guapo, su cuerpo es espectacular y ahora él lo sabe.

Desvié la vista avergonzada… aún no me acostumbraba por completo a lo nuestro. El era mi mejor amigo. Éramos cuasi-novios. Y ahora teníamos sexo.

Pocas cosas habían cambiado en nuestra relación excepto en el aspecto físico. No había romanticismo, flores ni corazones. Yo rehuía cualquier demostración verbal demasiado empalagosa, por lo que excepto por los besos y el sexo, todo seguía bastante igual entre nosotros.

Y yo agradecía esta relación tan distinta a la que tenía con Edward… No había realmente punto de comparación. No existía la tensión ante el contacto físico ni tampoco los sentimientos desbordantes que rayaran en lo obsesivo.

El era feliz y yo comenzaba a pensar que mi vida podría ser normal. No locamente enamorada, no increíblemente feliz. Pero normal. Los momentos de felicidad que tenía eran los que me regalaba Jake.

Yo había soñado con una vida extraordinaria, una vida junto a Edward como su igual… Una punzada de dolor en mi pecho me recordó que debía olvidar. Podía vivir mi evasión, siempre y cuando recordara no pensara en él.

Mientras todo esto pasaba por mi mente, Jake me observaba atento, y al verme abrazar mi pecho comprendió que no estaba en humor de sexo mañanero.

Se puso de pié y me abrazó fuerte, avasallador. Quitándome el aliento y llenando el vacío.

-Shhhhhhhhh… murmuró llevándome a la cama, me cubrió con la colcha y se recostó a mi lado acariciándome el pelo.

-Jake… yo… -Traté de explicar, aunque no sabía que decir.

-Shhhhhhhh… -interrumpió. Siguió acariciándome hasta que me quedé dormida.

Estos eran los momentos en los que me daba cuenta de que Jake me era indispensable.

Al despertar Jake nos estaba, y en mi velador había una nota.

"Bells, Sam me necesita. Nuevo rastro, otro chupasangre. Esta vez lo atraparemos. Nos vemos mañana. Lo siento. Beso. Jake."

Jake y su horrible letra, escribiendo mensajes telegráficos. Sonreí. Luego recordé que esto cambiaba mis planes. Ahora tenía un fin de semana sola. Qué hacer?

Decidí lavar la ropa. Toda la ropa posible. Toallas, sábanas, manteles, mi ropa y la de Charlie. Casi descuelgo hasta las cortinas.

Para el medio día ya había terminado, hice mi cama y la de Charlie con sábanas limpias, pasé la aspiradora por toda la casa, y solo eran las 2:20 pm. Demonios! No tenía tareas pendientes del colegio, ya que con tanto tiempo sola había adelantado muchísimo y ya había recuperado el tiempo perdido durante mi período de zombi.

Me decidí por un baño de sales con olor a fresa y un libro. Esta vez, una biografía de Miguel Ángel que me hacía con soñar con viajar a Italia para conocer en persona las maravillosas obras de arte detalladas en el libro.

No más clásicos para mí. Demasiado romance, y demasiados personajes llamados Edward.

Siendo las 4 de la tarde, y ya completamente limpia, encremada y perfumada gracias al regalo de Renee, me decidí a tomar una siesta. Eso seguro acortaría mi tarde.

Me recosté en mi cama sobre la colcha con mi libro en las manos, pero el sueño me venció y me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba oscuro y hacía frío, pero yo estaba bajo la colcha. En qué momento me había tapado? Me incorporé lentamente, aún medio dormida, sin querer prender la luz para no violentar mis ojos entrecerrados, y entonces, lo olí.

Inhalé profundamente y mi corazón se detuvo. Exhalé lentamente mientras mi corazón se desbocaba, me latían las sienes y mariposas (mas parecían murciélagos) volaban desde mi vientre hasta mi garganta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y murmuré- Edward!,

Me quedé paralizada, atenta a cualquier movimiento, esperando unos segundos antes de encender la luz y enfrentar lo que seguro era una alucinación olfativa (si es que eso siquiera existe)

-E… Edward?- Murmuré sintiéndome estúpida por solo pensarlo, pero con una llama de esperanza creciendo en mi pecho.

-Hola Bella- Escuché su voz a mi lado.

-Mierda! –exclamé, mientras caían lágrimas por mis mejillas. Ahora si que lo había hecho bien. Me había terminado de volver loca. Pobre Charlie, pobre Jake!.

-No llores Bella, por favor- Susurró su hermosa voz junto a mí. Y su olor… Ese dulce olor… Dios, me hacía tan feliz! Si esto era estar loca abrazaría mi locura.

-Lo siento- murmuré a mi alucinación – No voy a llorar mas… ahora que finalmente me volví loca puedo ser feliz junto a ti… no me vas a dejar nuevamente, verdad?- Pregunté a la oscuridad.

-Nunca… nunca más, nunca más- repetía su voz… Extraño. Mis alucinaciones tenían generalmente una voz aterciopelada y maravillosa. La alucinación de hoy sonaba ronco, como si no hubiera usado su voz en un buen tiempo.

-Por qué demoraste tanto? – Pregunté- Te esperaba desde hacía un par de meses.

-Me esperabas?-Dijo sorprendido.

-Pues si… desde la primera vez que te escuché… en el bar en Port Ángeles, recuerdas?

-Bar? Port Ángeles?-Gruñó

-Pero nunca antes te había olido… por eso sé que esta vez sí que es definitivo. Ahora sí que me volví loca- Afirmé sonriendo feliz, aceptando mi destino.

-Bella, tú no estás loca-Murmuró la voz quebrada de la emoción. Estoy aquí, contigo, lo siento.-dijo y un toque frío recorrió mi mejilla limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Oh… pobre Charlie-dije cerrando los ojos al sentir el olor de Edward intensificarse y brevemente sentí como suavemente besaban mis labios. Wow! Esta era la mejor alucinación del mundo!

Respondí aspirando por la boca con mis labios entreabiertos, intentando sentir su sabor en mi lengua, pero un sollozo escapó de mi garganta y las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas libremente. Demonios! La intensidad de mis emociones me abrumó y me di cuenta de que de nada servía tratar de escapar, la realidad siempre me alcanzaría, y el dolor sería cada vez más difícil de soportar.

Me acurruqué en posición fetal y lloré. Lloré como no había llorado nunca antes, ni cuando él me abandonó. Lloré sabiendo que estaba sola en la casa, que no haría sufrir a Charlie con mis sollozos, sabiendo que mi vida nunca más sería normal, sin importar cuánto pretendiera con Jake. Y lloraba porque sabía el daño que les haría el verme sufrir.

Ese olor… otro gemido escapó de mi garganta. Porque aún podía sentirlo a mi alrededor? No podía más... Como olvidar? Cómo hacer para seguir adelante? Mi antigua depresión me consumía y comencé a contemplar la única opción que no consideré antes. Morir.

Solo la preocupación por el dolor de mis padres me había detenido de elaborar esa idea. No quería que ellos sufrieran… Pero no sufrirían más acaso con una hija loca, que se mueve como un zombi y que posiblemente terminará internada en un manicomio?

Sentí el dolor como en el primer momento, pero aún peor… el dolor de su abandono empeorado por el hecho de saber con certeza de que el tiempo no haría ninguna diferencia. Siempre lo amaría. Siempre me dolería.

Sentí mi cama hundirse por el peso de alguien sentándose a mi lado. Ya no luché más con la idea. Estaba agotada. En cuanto hubiera descansado haría planes para acabar con todo esto. Ahora sencillamente estaba demasiado deprimida como para reunir mis fuerzas. Una sonrisa invadió mis labios y una carcajada maniática escapó de mi garganta. Era gracioso… Demasiado deprimida para suicidarme!

Una mano fría tocó mi cabello y acarició mi cabeza hasta que mi respiración volvió a serenarse. La voz comenzó a cantar mi nana.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pueden haber sido horas, hasta que sentí que tenía energías suficientes para moverme.

Acerqué mi mano a mi cabeza y con la punta de mis dedos recorrí suavemente desde su muñeca hasta su antebrazo, hasta su codo, hasta su hombro, hasta su clavícula, hasta su cuello y finalmente hasta sus labios. El se paralizó.

-Bella… no… -murmuró.

-No… Por supuesto que no!- Dije ácidamente y retiré mi mano. Por supuesto que no. Cuando me había dicho el que si?

-Bella, ahora que estas más calmada, podemos conversar?

-Sinceramente lo dudo, considerando que tu eres un producto de mi imaginación. Cualquier conversación sería un monólogo entre mi yo consciente y la parte más jodida de mi cerebro.- Traté de racionalizar.

-Basta!- Dijo levantando la voz. La luz de mi velador se encendió y por fin lo vi. Edward.

-Bella… mírame. Soy yo, soy real. Regresé, por ti… Lo siento tanto…

-Regresaste…- murmuré tratando de computar ese hecho, que me parecía mil veces más improbable que el hecho de que finalmente me hubiera vuelto loca.

Fijé mis ojos en su rostro. Se veía ceniciento, demacrado, con grandes ojeras y los ojos negros. Incluso se veía más delgado… pueden los vampiros adelgazar? Pero por supuesto, a pesar de todo se veía hermoso, un ángel atormentado. Mi memoria no le hacía justicia.

-Bella lo siento tanto- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos al tomar mi mano- No sabía el daño que te hacía, pensé que un corte limpio sería lo mejor para ti… quería protegerte de los peligros de mi mundo, tu sabes que te amo… te lo repetí tantas veces… cómo pudiste creerme tan fácilmente cuando dije lo contrario? Eres la única para mí, te esperé más de 100 años… lo siento amor, ahora veo que has sufrido tanto como yo…- Imploraba rápidamente como para decir todo antes de que lo interrumpiera.

Yo lentamente retiré mi mano de su agarre y me incorporé en la cama. Me puse de pié tambaleante mientras recordaba que debía lucir horrorosa con todo el llanto y mi pelo secado "al natural". El trató de ayudarme y la ira me consumió, y violentamente exploté.

-POR MI BIEN?-Grité- POR MI BIEN EDWARD? Tienes alguna idea del daño que me has hecho? Del infierno que me has hecho pasar? De lo que han sufrido Charlie y Renee? QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES EDWARD CULLEN? DIOS? Quién demonios te ha dado el derecho a decidir que es bueno y que es malo para los demás? Soy acaso una niña? Eres acaso mi padre? PUES NO! YO ERA TU MALDITA NOVIA Y TU DECIDISTE DESTRUIR MI VIDA Y CASI MATARME DE PENA PARA EVITAR QUE? Tu cargo de consciencia en caso de que algo malo me pasara. Te informo Edward, de que a mí SIEMPRE me pasan cosas malas. Es mi suerte. Pero no me importaba si me pasaban estando contigo… Y nada me habría pasado si tu hubieras accedido a transformarme! Oh pero no Edward Cullen… Edward Cullen lo sabe todo y decide por él y por todos los que lo rodean… -Paré un momento para respirar y añadí para aumentar el veneno de mis palabras- Como se sintió tu familia al tener que abandonar su hogar "por si acaso" algo pasaba? Nunca pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos? MALDITA SEA EDWARD! ERES UN JODIDO IDIOTA!- Grité exhausta por el esfuerzo de mi discurso y mis gritos.

Edward me miraba atónito. Claramente no se esperaba un estallido como ese. La Bella que el dejó jamás habría dicho, mucho menos gritado, lo que le acababa de decir. La Bella que él conocía no decía groserías, esas malas costumbres me las había pegado Jacob.

-Bella yo… lo siento. Quieres que me vaya?- Preguntó poniéndose de pié y mirándome a los ojos.

-Veo que te vas a escapar otra vez. .. Vienes a remover las heridas, a asegurarte de que no te he olvidado y te largas otra vez- dije abrazando fuerte mi pecho para contener el agujero y tratar de mantenerme erguida… tratar de conservar la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

-Bella no quiero molestarte y veo que mi presencia te incomoda.

-Incomoda?-Bufé- Si que tienes un modo con los eufemismos!

-Pero déjame decirte que te he extrañado. Que dejarte es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida y que ahora sé que nunca debí haberlo hecho. Bella yo te amo… te amo tanto… Si tu ya no sientes lo mismo lo comprendo perfectamente y te dejaré sola… pero si aún sientes algo por mi te ruego que me dejes quedarme y volver a ganarme tu amor… Tu tendrás el poder, tu pondrás las condiciones… solo… no me alejes de ti por ser un jodido idiota.- Dijo con la voz más ronca aún y sus ojos negros fijos en los míos, evaluando mis reacciones.

Yo sencillamente no lo podía creer… a que estábamos jugando? Edward quería volver? Lo quería yo de vuelta? Siiiii! Gritaba mi corazón. Noooooo! Gritaba mi cerebro. Podía aceptarlo de vuelta? Aún lo amaba, eso estaba claro, pero el poco instinto de supervivencia que me quedaba que tenía me prevenía ante el dolor que me causaría cuando se volviera a asustar por mi fragilidad humana y volviera a huir. Y además estaba Jacob… mi Jacob, que me amaba y estaba en este mismo momento arriesgando su vida por mi.

Me sentí abrumada, esto era demasiado… un día demasiado largo, demasiadas emociones en conflicto… mi corazón se disparó, me di media vuelta, corrí al baño, cerré la puerta de una patada y vomité.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ok, ahí está. Voy a necesitar de reviews para continuar, ya que aunque los siguientes capítulos están escritos, aquí es donde comienzo a tener conflictos con mi historia, por lo que les pido su ayuda. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nada, nada me pertenece, todo es de S. Meyer. Yo solo uso sus personajes para hacerlos tomar malas decisiones y complicar sus vidas.**

**Ya estamos en el punto donde la historia se pone interesante. Agradezco sus comentarios, que me ayudan a saber si sigo yendo por el "buen camino"**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 7**

**Edward POV**

Bella corrió al baño y la escuché vomitar. Quise correr a su lado, pero viéndola tan enojada no me atreví a molestarla. Me quedé en su habitación esperando, desesperado por su reacción. No solo había llorado y gritado, además me había llamado "jodido idiota"! A pesar de mi nerviosismo no pude reprimir una sonrisa… sí que me lo merecía, por supuesto que soy un jodido idiota, y me alegré de que ella se diera cuenta. Mientras la esperaba noté un olor extraño, uno que no noté en un primer momento, abrumado por el olor de Bella, pero ahora si se me hacía evidente. Un olor animal… olor a lobo… pero no exactamente a lobo… Tendría Bella un abrigo de piel o un lobo disecado? Aspiré de nuevo. No, ni abrigo ni taxidermia. Recorrí la casa y ese olor estaba en todas partes excepto el dormitorio de Charlie. Puaj! Apestaba.

Bella apareció luciendo pálida y agotada, con los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos. Y siguiendo el olor, noté en su muñeca una pulsera y un dije de un lobo de madera. Qué demonios?

-Isabella, por que apesta a lobo toda la casa?-Pregunté lo más controladamente posible. Ella enrojeció violentamente y se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Quise liberarlo con mi lengua, o al menos con mis dedos, pero no me atreví a acercarme.

-Bueno… es una historia larga… en resumen… había tantos vampiros en Forks que activaron algún gen recesivo de los Quilutes, y ahora estamos plagados de hombres lobo… Jake es uno de ellos y me ha estado cuidando de Victoria y mató a Laurent cuando el trató de atacarme…

-Victoria… Laurent… Bella, has estado todo este tiempo en peligro, y yo te dejé desprotegida…-dije sintiéndome morir. Definitivamente mi siguiente paso sería una visita a los Volturi.

-Jake se ha hecho cargo-dijo ella rápidamente.

-Te han atacado 2 vampiros y estás confiando tu seguridad a un grupo de hombres lobo?-Pregunté tratando de dimensionar el problema y ordenar mis pensamientos.

-No es como si hubiera tenido mucha alternativa-contestó desafiante- además Jake y yo…-dijo mordiéndose el labio nuevamente pero sin desviar la mirada.

-Jake y tú?... – dije sin querer acabar esa frase mientras me sumía en la desesperación, la rabia, los celos.

-Jake y yo estamos… juntos- dijo mordiéndose el labio otra vez y mirando hacia el suelo como si ahí se encontraran todas las respuestas.

-Son novios?-Logré preguntar con un hilo de voz.

-No… no exactamente…supongo que algo así… Bueno y a ti que te importa?-Preguntó levantando la barbilla desafiante.

-Que me importa? Hay un millón de razones por las que me importa Isabella, las 2 principales son porque te amo y por que rodearte de hombres lobo no es seguro para ti, ellos son impredecibles, en cualquier momento pueden estallar y hacerte daño…

-El único que me ha hecho daño ha sido un vampiro-Dijo dándome una certera estocada en el corazón.

Una vez que Bella pronunció esas palabras ambos nos sumimos en el silencio. Ella se sentó en la cama y abrazó su almohada y yo me quedé parado donde me encontraba, congelado y sumido en mis pensamientos, analizando todas las emociones que me embargaban en ese momento y buscando por la más adecuada.

Bella estaba con otro. Bella estaba en peligro, un peligro mayor que yo mismo gracias a mí. Bella era la novia de un maldito hombre lobo.

A pesar de ser plenamente consciente de que no tenía ningún derecho, me embargó el sentido de posesividad sin precedentes. Aunque sabía que ella no me esperaría por siempre yo sentía que ella era mía. Yo la había dejado. Yo la ganaría de vuelta. Suspiré y me tranquilicé ante ese pensamiento, y logré enfocarme en el problema más inmediato. Victoria.

-Bella, esto es demasiada información. Concentrémonos en lo primordial…-Logré articular.

-Primordial?- Preguntó ella confundida.

-Victoria-Gruñí- Ha llegado a estar cerca de ti?

-Mmmmmh… no exactamente…-dijo mirándose las manos. Gracias a Dios es todavía una pésima mentirosa. Casi me hace sonreír… si no me hubiera sentido más muerto que vivo habría sonreído.

-Isabella, no estamos para juegos. Se ha acercado o no?

-No exactamente… ella envió a Laurent a vigilarme, pero al parecer el estaba hambriento y decidió que podía ignorar las órdenes de Victoria y almorzarme. Me encontró en nuestro… en el prado…-finalizó con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Oh Bella… -Sin poder contenerme la rodeé con mis brazos, sintiendo mi boca inundarse de veneno, esta vez no de sed, si no de furia hacia Victoria y Laurent.-Continúa por favor-Dije sin soltarla.

-Bueno, yo cerré los ojos esperando morir rápidamente, pero en ese momento apareció Jake y el resto de la manada y lo ahuyentaron y luego lo mataron.

-Gracias a Dios!-Suspiré.

-Y desde entonces Jake se ha dedicado a protegerme, porque sabe que es a mí a quien quiere Victoria para vengar a James. Ella no sabía que tú me habías dejado… realmente, ella lo que quiere vengarse de ti, tu mataste a su pareja y ella quería matar a la tuya.

-Donde está ella ahora? Que sabe la manada?

-No lo sé… Jake se fue ayer siguiendo un nuevo rastro.

-Quién te está cuidando entonces?-Casi grité. Podría ser que Bella estuviera desprotegida encontrándose en tanto peligro?

-No lo sé… nadie, me imagino.

-Perro imbécil!-Gruñí.

-Hey! Cuidado con lo que dices!-Dijo empujándome y frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente furiosa.-Ese "perro imbécil" es lo único que me ha mantenido viva hasta ahora.

-Lo siento amor, tienes razón – Dije tratando de apaciguarla.- Nunca terminaré de agradecerle lo que ha hecho por ti. Ahora descansa, que de aquí en adelante me encargo yo.-Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el discado automático. –Hola Alice?

_-Edward! Estaba tan preocupada! Ahora tu futuro también está lleno de interferencia! Estoy perdiendo mi don? Oh! Esto es tan frustrante…_

-Alice pon atención. Los necesito en Forks lo antes posible. Bella está en peligro.

_-Oh, ya sabía que nos necesitarías, estamos en camino y llegaremos por la mañana. Bella está bien?_

-Por ahora…

_-Ok, nos vemos en unas horas.-_Dijo y cortó la comunicación.

-Descansa Bella-dije sentándome en su cama junto a ella.

-Edward yo…- Vi la angustia en sus ojos y la interrumpí.

-Ahora no amor-dije suavemente, sintiendo mi ira y frustración derretirse ante el milagro de estar nuevamente junto a ella, dando paso a la angustia y el dolor de saber que ya no era mía. Por mi culpa.-Descansa-Susurré.

Ella cerró los ojos y yo la cubrí con la colcha. El sueño la venció rápidamente y una vez más la pude observar dormida. ¿Cómo fui alguna vez capaz de dejarla? ¿Cómo fui tan iluso de pensar que podía vivir sin ella? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo por segunda vez? Lo dudaba. ¿Amaría ella a Jacob Black? Su nombre quemó en mi garganta, ardiendo por la sangre del inmundo perro que había osado poner las manos sobre mi Isabella.

¿Sería el bueno para ella? Yo la dejé para que ella disfrutara una existencia humana y ¿qué hace ella? Corre hacia los brazos del primer monstruo que cruza por su camino. Y gracias al cielo él había sido capaz de protegerla hasta ahora.

La culpa y el dolor me consumían. Por un momento lo único que me detuvo de partir a Italia a provocar a los Vulturi es que debía asegurarme primero de que Bella estuviera a salvo. Una vez que el problema con Victoria estuviera solucionado le pediría que eligiera entre el perro y yo. Si ella me eligiera le daría lo que ella quisiera, después de todo mis reglas nunca sirvieron de nada ni la protegieron de los peligros que enfrenta a diario. Si ella me diera una segunda oportunidad las cosas serían en sus términos.

Y si ella no me quisiera, le desearía lo mejor y me largaría a armar un escándalo en Volterra como no lo han visto nunca para asegurarme que los Volturi acabarían con todos mis problemas.

**Bella POV**

Desperté la mañana del domingo sintiéndome pésimo. Me dolía la cabeza y la garganta, sentía los ojos hinchados y tenía la clara sensación de que este sería uno de esos días en los que es mejor no levantarse.

Aaaagh! Tenía que correr al baño! Abrí un ojo tentativamente y luego el otro, tratando de enfocarlos en mi velador. Mmmmh, un vaso de agua y un paquete de Tylenol. Cómo? No importaba, tomé un par de píldoras y me las tragué junto a la mitad del vaso de agua. Gracias… Charlie? No, el estaba de cacería... Oh! Ooooooh! Me giré rápidamente añadiendo más puntadas a mi dolor de cabeza y ahí estaba, acostado en mi cama a mi lado como si nunca se hubiera largado, perfectamente inmóvil y luciendo mejor de lo que nadie tiene derecho a pesar de sus profundas ojeras. Edward. El abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo interrumpí con un "Minuto humano!" y me dirigí rauda al baño.

Después de hacer pis me miré al espejo pensando en lavarme la cara y los dientes, pero al darle una mirada a mi rostro hinchado y lleno de manchones rojos y mi pelo que parecía un nido de gallinas me di cuenta de que al menos requeriría de una ducha si quería volver a parecer remotamente humana.

Me lavé los dientes y me desnudé y me metí a la ducha abriendo la llave del agua helada. El frío me remeció, pero en Forks ya me había acostumbrado al frío, y yo necesitaba estar completamente despierta para las conversaciones que sabía que se venían, y quería además en lo posible borrar las huellas en mi rostro de la noche anterior.

Jadeando y temblando me lavé el pelo y me lo enjuagué. Me aplique acondicionador y me enjaboné y finalmente me enjuagué por completo, todo en tiempo record.

Como no había pensado en tomar una ducha originalmente, no había llevado ropa conmigo, por lo que me envolví en una toalla y froté mi cabello para secarlo un poco con otra toalla. Una vez que ya no goteaba, me dirigí a mi habitación.

Edward seguía sentado en mi cama, mirándome atentamente. Al verme entrar exclamó "Oh!" claramente sorprendido, ya que nunca me había visto salir del baño solo en toalla debido a sus absurdas normas de moral y buenas costumbres…

Bien! Ya no soy responsable por hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Edward Cullen, vampiro victoriano reprimido y virgen crónico. De hecho, su represión sería su castigo.

-No pensaba tomar una ducha así es que no llevé nada que ponerme-Expliqué sonrojándome ante lo que pensaba hacer. Ojalá lo interpretara como vergüenza por mi cuasi desnudez.

-Entiendo, te esperaré en la cocina- dijo poniéndose de pié lentamente.

-Ok-Dije dándole la espalda y dejando caer mi toalla al piso antes de que alcanzara a pasar a mi lado de camino a la puerta, y quedando completamente desnuda. Lo oí jadear, pero no me di vuelta, no quería arruinar mi plan con mis sonrojos.

Abrí el cajón de mi ropa interior y me dediqué a buscar el conjunto Victoria Secret que me compró Alice para combinar con el vestido que usé en la fiesta de graduación a la que asistí con Edward. Era un conjunto de encaje y satín de color azul oscuro bastante sexi que solo había usado en esa única ocasión y que Edward obviamente nunca llegó a ver. No era demasiado escandaloso pero estaba a años luz de mis clásicas bragas de algodón.

Lenta, deliberadamente, me puse la tanga, un pedazo de tela minúsculo que me avergonzó más que mi desnudez. A continuación me puse el corpiño y sacudí mi cabello haciendo el ademán de secarlo con mis dedos, pero en realidad con la intención de esparcir mi olor por toda la habitación. Lo obligaría a notarme.

Crak! Sonó madera al quebrarse, y al girarme, vi a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi dormitorio, y en el suelo, un trozo de dicho marco pulverizado. Ups!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ups! Cuéntenme que opinan y que creen que hará Bella ahora. Cómo reaccionará Edward a una Bella desnuda? Y que dirá Jake al respecto? Chan Chan Chaaaan…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Ok, el capítulo anterior generó cierta controversia, más de una está furiosa conmigo por hacerle esto a Jake, pero créanme, es necesario. Los triángulos amorosos son así, todos sufren, y Bella necesita reafirmarse. **

**La historia está recién empezando, así es que espero que me acompañen en este viaje y no me lleguen demasiadas amenazas de muerte por el capítulo que viene a continuación. Y si llegan… Bueno, entonces me alegro de vivir en Australia! ;)**

**Gracias a Lorraine Cullen Swan por sus palabras de apoyo para que continúe la historia como siento que debe ser contada y espero no desilusionar a Amiga Del Alma, que sufre cuando Jake sufre. Créeme, TODOS sufren, y no hay nada escrito en piedra, queda mucho por ser contado.**

**La banda sonora de este cap. ****Es **_**Please, please, please let me get what I**_** want de The Smiths (o si prefieren, Muse hizo un cover). ****Me pareció más que apropiada. Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Crak! Sonó madera al quebrarse, y al girarme, vi a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi dormitorio, y en el suelo, un trozo de dicho marco pulverizado. __Ups!_

Good times for a change  
>See, the luck I've had<br>Can make a good man  
>Turn bad<p>

So please, please, please  
>Let me, let me, let me<br>Let me get what I want  
>This time<p>

Haven't had a dream in a long time  
>See, the life I've had<br>Can make a good man bad

So for once in my life  
>Let me get what I want<br>Lord knows, it would be the first time  
>Lord knows, it would be the first time<p>

_(Please, please, please let me get what I want, The Smiths)_

**Bella POV**

- Oh… sigues ahí?-Pregunté como si no estuviera parada frente a él ataviada en lencería fina.

-Mmmmmmmmh -Murmuró Edward con sus ojos fijos en mi… en mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento – Dije sin desviar la mirada y francamente, sin sentirlo para nada. Verlo afectado por mi desnudez me hizo sentir en control, poderosa. –Te gusta? – Le pregunté pasando mis dedos por el borde del brassier.

-Bella… Por favor…- Rogó.

-Es sencillo Edward, si o no? Pensé que te gustaba el color azul en mi- dije sin disimular mi enfado. Y si en realidad no le gustaba? Y si no estaba tan afectado como había pensado? Nunca me hizo ninguna demostración de deseo físico… A lo mejor no sentía deseo. Existirán los vampiros frígidos? A Jake mi cuerpo parecía afectarlo y sus reacciones lo dejaban más que claro. Con Edward… Quién sabe?

-Isabella, eres hermosa… Y ahora parece que te das cuenta…-Dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos tristes.

-Edward, te estoy preguntando por mi conjunto. Me lo regaló Alice pensando que a ti te gustaría. Tenía razón Alice? –Dije dando un paso hacia él y cuando él no se movió di otro más. El parecía ser incapaz de moverse.

-Precioso…-Murmuró mirándome fijamente a los ojos cuando me situé frente a él a pocos centímetros de distancia, curvando mi cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. Oh, no recordaba que fuera tan alto. No un gigante como Jake, pero unos 30 centímetros más alto que yo.

-Precioso?-Sonreí- Eso es bueno…

-Preciosa-Confirmó inspirando profundamente por la nariz.

-Me alegro de que te guste- Dije poniéndome de puntillas y aspirando su esencia concentrada en su cuello.

-Bella por favor…- Rogó con los ojos cerrados.

-No me extrañaste Edward? No extrañaste tocarme, sentir mi calor? No extrañaste besarme?

-Tanto que casi me volví loco- Susurró.

-Te gustaría tocarme ahora?-Susurré en lo que esperaba fuera mi voz sexy.

-Bella…

-Es una pregunta bastante sencilla Edward, no debiera ser tan difícil contestarla. Si o no?

-Si…-Murmuró tan bajito que si no hubiera estado tan cerca seguro no lo habría escuchado.

-Y lo vas a hacer?

-Bella…

-Contéstame!- Exigí

-No…-Sonó derrotado.

-No…-Repetí sintiendo la decepción nublando mi juicio. Todo seguía igual que siempre. Aún no era suficientemente buena para él.

-Bella amor, tu sabes…-Rogó rodeándome con sus brazos. Yo lo empujé y di un paso hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Edward ya basta! Antes estuve dispuesta a aceptar toda esta mierda, pero ya no más! O tenemos una relación normal como dos adultos o no quiero nada más de ti. No necesito otro amigo, no necesito un protector y ciertamente no necesito un novio al que no puedo tocar. Tú dijiste que estabas dispuesto a que las cosas fueran en MIS TÉRMINOS, y estos son. No quiero un novio que me hace sentir rechazada e inadecuada. No quiero que sigas lapidando mi autoestima con tus excusas para no tocarme.

-Amor, yo no sabía… nunca fue mi intención…

-Lo sé, pero ese fue el resultado. Me hiciste sentir indeseable y poco atractiva. Ahora contéstame!

-Bella… te deseo como nunca he deseado nada en mi vida, eres hermosa, sexy y sensual sin darte cuenta de todo lo que provocas. Mi miedo más grande siempre ha sido dañarte. Eso ya ocurrió. Mi segundo miedo era perderte, y eso también ocurrió… Ya no tengo nada más que perder… Si tú me quieres, soy tuyo.

-Si… aún te quiero- Susurré bajito

-Oh Bella te amo tanto!- Dijo tomándome en sus brazos y buscando mi boca con la suya. Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron se escapó un gemido de nuestras gargantas ahogándose e nuestras bocas unidas.

Edward me llevó en sus brazos hasta mi cama, depositándome en ella suavemente. Mi corazón latía desbocado, mi cuerpo estaba poseído por la anticipación, tan cercano a conseguir lo que siempre había añorado. Mi mente funcionaba a 1000 por hora, procesando emociones que variaban entre la incredulidad de que lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera real, pasando por la rabia que aún albergaba contra Edward por todo lo que me había hecho sufrir, hasta la culpa que sentía al estar engañando a Jacob. Era engañarlo si no éramos formalmente novios? Si, por supuesto que era engañar, a quién estaba tratando de convencer? Jacob y yo estábamos juntos, él me amaba, yo lo quería, y lo que estaba haciendo en este momento era exactamente la clase de traición que lo destruiría.

Pero aún con el conocimiento de que estaba mal, de que estaba dañando a todas las partes interesadas incluyendo a Edward al forzarlo a una situación en la que él claramente no se quería ver envuelto, mi egoísmo y excitación prevalecieron, y si bien esto no era exactamente lo que había planeado, tomaría lo que pudiera obtener de él, y malditas sean las consecuencias!

Edward se posicionó lentamente sobre mí, cargando la mayor parte de su peso en sus codos, besándome como solía hacerlo, besos suaves, llenos de emoción, pero no exactamente apasionados.

Cuando yo abrí la boca y acaricié sus labios con mi lengua él se paralizó por un momento, pero luego abrió sus labios y nuestras lenguas por primera vez se encontraron enroscándose, acariciándose, conociéndose.

Él emitió un gemido y trató de retirarse para disminuir la intensidad de nuestros besos, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, y lo agarré fuerte de sus cabellos y lo empujé hacia mí, besándolo con aún más intensidad.

Si él realmente hubiera querido retirarse mis esfuerzos habrían sido en vano, pero el parecía estar tan perdido en este encuentro, y además, yo me encontraba medio desnuda…

-Oh Bella… -Gimió

-Te deseo tanto… dime que me vas a hacer el amor… dime que me deseas… necesito saberlo… necesito escucharlo-Dije entre besos buscando su reafirmación.

-Bella, te amo… te deseo… te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi, te necesito tanto… y en este momento no hay nada que quiera más que hacerte el amor… pero no quiero hacerte daño… lo voy a intentar, de acuerdo?-dijo alternando entre besos y jadeos.

-De acuerdo- dije desabotonando su camisa. Una vez que la removí los dos gemimos ante la deliciosa sensación que nos producía la fricción de la piel desnuda de nuestros estómagos rozándose. Su frío y mi calor… Mmmmmmmh exquisito.

Lentamente comencé a recorrer su espalda con la punta de mis dedos, maravillándome una vez más ante el tacto de sus músculos de piedra. El movió sus labios desde mi boca hacia mi mandíbula, depositando suaves besos y recorriendo mis contornos con su lengua, lento pero sin detenerse. Recorrió el camino desde mi boca hacia mi clavícula tres veces y yo ya no podía esperar para que realmente comenzáramos a romper los límites impuestos al principio de nuestra relación. Lo que antes se sentía como caricias celestiales ahora eran simplemente la tentadora promesa de algo maravilloso por venir, pero insatisfactorias por si solas. Ahora que yo sabía lo que venía a continuación, no podía esperar para obtenerlo. Nunca podríamos volver a lo que éramos antes de su partida. Yo no volvería a estar satisfecha con menos que su entrega absoluta. Esa entrega que me había demostrado Jake. Jake… Oh mierda, soy una zorra!*

Como si leyera mi mente, Edward bajó su boca hacia mis pechos, acariciando mis pezones erectos a través de la tela del corpiño con su nariz, empujando, rozando, un pecho y luego el otro.

En este punto yo sentía que si no tenía luego algún tipo de alivio moriría de combustión espontánea, pero es difícil luchar contra viejos hábitos, y evité moverme demasiado para no hacerle las cosas más duras. ("Más duras", jejejeje)

Con una mano bajó la copa de mi sostén hasta dejar mi pecho descubierto, yo gemí y él gruñó suavemente, y la vibración de ese sonido pareció estar conectado directamente a mi entrepierna. Wow! Mis ojos estaban cerrados, mi cabeza hacia atrás, mi espalda arqueada y mi respiración agitada.

Él lento, enloquecedoramente lento, recorrió mi pezón con su lengua fría, enviando olas de pasión hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies, mi centro palpitaba dolorosamente.

Gruñó otra vez y mi pezón estaba en su boca, succionando, besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando suavemente sin llegar a romper la piel. El peligro de esa acción me provocó aún más, llevándome al límite de mi excitación.

Con ambas manos me aferré a su cabello empujándolo hacia mí, buscando más contacto, mas roce… Oh Demonios, se sentía tan bien, tan excitante, pero a la vez tan familiar, como volver a casa, como si fuera aquí donde yo pertenecía. En algún momento llegué a preguntarme ¿Qué demonios he estado haciendo con Jacob?

Mierda! Jacob… mi Jacob… Y entonces Edward apretó mis pezones con sus dedos mientras su lengua se hundía en mi ombligo, y todo pensamiento coherente escapó de mi mente para enfocarme solo en las sensaciones, en lo cerca que me encontraba de conseguir lo que siempre había soñado.

Su lengua recorrió mis caderas, moviéndose de un lado al otro, succionando la delicada piel de mi bajo vientre, suave como una pluma, encendiéndome cada vez más.

**Edward POV**

Hundí mi lengua en su ombligo, uno de los lugares donde se concentraba su esencia, mientras mis manos acariciaban sus pechos. Nunca esperé sentirme de esta manera, nunca pensé ser capaz de tocar su cuerpo de esta manera. Bella siempre ha sido hermosa, pero en su excitación se veía… irreal. Como si por si sola fuera capaz de capturar la esencia de la sensualidad. Afrodita retorciéndose de placer bajo mis manos.

Su olor… su olor me estaba volviendo loco. Hasta este día su sangre había sido mi cantante, el más perfecto elíxir.

Pero el olor de su sangre palidecía ante la tentación excitación. Feromona pura que mi cuerpo procesaba en mi entrepierna. Quería provocarla, quería hundir mi boca en ella. El disgusto hacia mí mismo abrumándome, soy un maldito animal, ella es inocente, no disfrutaría de algo así. Pero lo deseaba tanto!

Lentamente me moví hacia el sur, intentando capturar su esencia antes de retirarme, pero ella gimió aún más fuerte, se aferró a mi cabello y arqueó la espalda proyectando sus caderas hacia mí. Sería posible que ella quisiera ser besada _ahí_? Oh Dios, ella entreabrió sus piernas y una oleada del aroma de su deseo golpeó mis fosas nasales.

Paulatinamente, dándole cada oportunidad para que me rechazara, comencé a retirar sus bragas. Ella levantó su cadera para ayudarme y removió su corpiño. Un gruñido animal escapó de mi garganta. Contrólate! Oh, soy un monstruo! La asustaría. Seguro que ella se arrepentiría. La miré a los ojos y ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi boca.

Besé sus dedos uno a uno, luego bajé mi cabeza hacia su estómago, besé su monte de Venus y hundí mi lengua en su humedad.

Un millón de sensaciones abrumaron mis sentidos. El gemido que escapó de su garganta me hizo sentirme poderoso, capaz de dar placer a esta diosa, de hacerla retorcerse de placer. Pero también me hizo sentirme humilde, sabiendo que una vez que la había probado sería irremediablemente su esclavo. Ella podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Bella más que nunca era mi dueña.

Pero lo más abrumador de todo era su sabor. Jamás imaginé que ella podría saber así. Este acto siempre me pareció poco delicado y animalesco, poco apropiado para caballeros e imposibles de ejecutar en una dama, pero con Bella… Ella era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba beber de ella, su sangre dejó de llamarme para siempre, palideciendo ante la fuerza de este elíxir.

Suavemente, tratando de no hacerle daño, recorrí su hendidura y sus labios, hundiendo mi lengua en su cavidad y saboreándola, intoxicándome en la sensación, atento a sus reacciones e identificando los puntos que le provocaban más placer.

Ella perdió toda compostura, jadeando, gimiendo, gruñendo y retorciéndose. Sus manos empujándome hacia ella.

Descubrí el punto más sensible, alternando entre besos y lametazos, desesperándome aún más.

Aumenté la intensidad, ansioso de sentirla explotar de placer hasta que la sentí tensarse, contraerse y gritar mi nombre, y una nueva descarga de su exquisita humedad recompensó mis esfuerzos. Despacio, suavemente bebí hasta la última gota, regocijándome en la dicha de un momento que nunca me atreví a soñar.

-Edward… - susurró colapsada en la almohada, tratando de regular su respiración, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una leve capa de transpiración perlando su frente. La dicha me embargó al darme cuenta de que había sido capaz de satisfacer a mi mujer (y sin matarla en el intento).

Me recosté a su lado abrazándola contra mi cuerpo, refrescándola. Ella se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios y me besó suavemente.

-Eso fue... increíble. Tú eres increíble.

-No Isabella, tú eres increíble, hermosa, testaruda, adorable y la razón de mi existencia. Te amo.- Dije besándola despacio, saboreándola. A lo mejor necesitaría descansar, había sido una experiencia intensa e increíble para mí, y habría demandado mucho más de ella al ser humana…

Pero volvió a sorprenderme, sus labios se volvieron más insistentes, su lengua buscó la mía saboreando su excitación en mi boca hasta que su propia boca sabía a su centro, haciéndome gruñir… esta mujer me volvería loco.

Bella separó nuestras bocas lo suficiente para murmurar "Hazme el amor Edward" . Nos volvimos a besar hasta que comenzó a revolverse en mis brazos tratando de remover mis pantalones y mis bóxers. Su iniciativa en desvestirme me endureció aún más, y la ayudé quedando totalmente desnudo sobre ella. Lentamente me acomodé en su entrada, enfocando todo mi autocontrol en no dañarla. Yo ya no deseaba su sangre, pero aún debía medir mi fuerza. Una sola embestida y podría matarla o al menos fracturar su cadera.

-Bella… este es el momento de detenerse… estás segura?-Murmuré.

-Segura- Dijo besando mi frente.

-Según he oído eso puede resultar doloroso para ti, al menos al principio… Trataré de ser suave, pero por favor si te duele demasiado dímelo y me detendré.

-Edward…-Dijo mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido y su corazón se desbocó. Inmediatamente me incorporé al notar el cambio. Se estaba arrepintiendo? Oh por favor que no se arrepintiera ahora, no creía ser capaz de contenerme.

-Edward yo… yo ya no soy virgen.-Dijo con un hilo de voz y sus ojos fijos en los míos.

El dolor fue insoportable, peor que al dejarla la primera vez, peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar. Ella no era mía. Otro la había reclamado luego de que yo la abandoné. Ella no había esperado por mí.

Mi mente reconoció el egoísmo de este tren de pensamiento, pero el dolor era sencillamente abrumador, dejando poco espacio al pensamiento racional. Las emociones e instintos tomaron control.

Me puse de pié, y desde la cama ella me miró desnuda, gloriosa y encogida ante mi súbito rechazo.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **

**Ahí lo tienen! Que tal? Les cuento que hay más de 110 personas siguiendo esta historia, pero solo tengo un pequeño número de reviews, apenas más del 10%. Por favor cuéntenme que opinan y como podría mejorar esta historia. Eso me ayudará a escribir una historia satisfactoria para ustedes y rápidamente, ya que mi meta es, mientras tenga tiempo libre de la Universidad, postear 1 capítulo diario, de modo de no perder el hilo y la fluidez de la narrativa. **

*** "**_**Jake… Oh mierda, soy una zorra!" **_**Esta frase nació de la review de Amiga Del Alma, que me dejó claro lo que opina de Bella por traicionar a Jake. Gracias ADA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo, lleno de tensión y lágrimas. Acompáñenme en esto, que la historia se está poniendo interesante. Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir porque toqué bastantes temas delicados, desde el valor de la virginidad, el feminismo y hasta la violencia contra la mujer. Este obviamente nos es un tratado sobre esos temas, y la discusión la hice desde el punto de vista de los personajes (humanos, vampiros y hombres lobo), pero eso no significa que me los tomé a la ligera. Díganme que opinan sobre mis reflexiones o sobre cualquier otra cosa que les parezca interesante. Mañana postearé el próximo capítulo. Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Ahora estoy en casa  
>con la puerta a medio abrir<br>repitiendo- no te necesito  
>el ángel que tuvimos<br>ya no pasa por aquí  
>este es el final de un día maldito<p>

Todo lo que dije  
>la serpiente que hay en mi<br>ahora tiembla sola en la oscuridad  
>demasiado tarde, los golpes que te di<br>cada vez me duelen más, oh cada vez me duelen mas.

Porque tú no estás, solo queda la pared  
>si tú no estás, soy un agujero<br>si tú no estás, qué demonios voy a hacer  
>si tú no estás, tiraré mi anillo de oro al mar<br>antes de tirarme yo detrás.

_(Días de tormenta, Christina Rosenvinge)_

**Capítulo 9**

**BPOV**

Edward se puso de pié en un solo fluido movimiento, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, quedando desnudo frente a mí, como un David de carne y hueso.

Vi pasar por su rostro un rango de emociones en un segundo, pero en un instante su cara se convirtió en una máscara que no revelaba nada, excepto por sus ojos, que me quemaban con ¿Odio? ¿Repulsión? La intensidad de su mirada me hizo encogerme, súbitamente vulnerable y consciente de mi desnudez, con la mente repentinamente clara y comenzando a dimensionar la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Rechazada otra vez. Edward me rechazaba otra vez. Me veía como un artículo de segunda mano y me rechazaba.

Yo conocía sus convicciones, lo anticuado que era, su lucha interna por proteger mi alma. ¿Cómo reaccionaba un hombre de principios del siglo pasado ante la certeza de que su novia no era virgen? "La abandona" dijo una voz en mi cabeza. "La devuelve a su padre para que su familia lidie con ella".

Esas no eran mis convicciones, pero no pude evitar sentirme sucia, culpable y usada.

Pero Jacob no me había usado. Jacob me amaba. Aunque… yo si había usado a Jake al buscar consuelo en el placer de su compañía, de su amor y de su cuerpo.

Mientras Edward me observaba impasible, controlado, yo me seguía encogiendo más y más, consciente de que mi rostro reflejaría la culpa que me embargaba. ¿Cómo defender mis acciones cuando yo misma me estaba condenando?

Estaba teniendo una epifanía, dándome cuenta que tan profundamente había traicionado a Jacob, a Edward y a mi misma

Si aún tenía sentimientos con Edward no debí haber estado con Jacob. Y no debí haberle entregado a él lo que para Edward era el regalo más preciado...

Por supuesto en alguna parte de mi cerebro mi mente se revelaba contra este curso de pensamiento gritándome que todas esas son concepciones machistas pasadas de moda, creadas para controlar la sexualidad de las mujeres, que yo soy una mujer moderna y que Edward es el que debería adaptarse a los tiempos, que tengo derecho a hacer lo que mejor me parezca con mi cuerpo.

Sip, me di todo el discurso feminista, con un desfile y hasta quema de sostenes, pero la verdad es que el asco que me producía mi conducta se mantenía presente.

Porque en definitiva el feminismo es acerca de brindar a las mujeres la libertad de elegir. Y yo había elegido mal. No por dar a Jacob mi cuerpo, si no por hacerlo por los motivos equivocados. Porque lo hice para olvidar a Edward.

Sentí que algo se volvía a fracturar en mi interior al imaginar el dolor que le producía a Edward, a su orgullo, su posesividad, su instinto de protección.

Porque a pesar de saber que podía defenderme aduciendo a su abandono y a mi calidad de mujer moderna del siglo XXI, ninguna excusa borraría el dolor que mis actos causarían a Edward, Jacob y a mí.

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar libremente por mis mejillas, y me encogí en posición fetal.

-Edward…-Murmuré

-No Isabella- Interrumpió mientras se vestía rápidamente. Se puso los zapatos, abrió la ventana, y sin dar una mirada en mi dirección, desapareció.

Yo solo atiné a cubrirme con la colcha y rompí a llorar.

EPOV

Estuve horas en la misma posición, sin notar la lluvia, el frío o el viento. Nada afectaba mi cuerpo de piedra. Nada delataba mi lucha interior… Nada excepto el estrago que había provocado a mi alrededor, destrozando un radio de unos 100mt de bosque, arranqué y reduje a astillas árboles de más de 80 metros de altura. Pero una vez que lidié con mi rabia, había quedado totalmente paralizado por mi dolor. Y lo que más me dolía era saber que el único culpable era yo.

Alice me encontró así a primeras horas de la mañana, sumido en mi agonía, inmóvil y rabioso. Oí sus pensamientos expresando su preocupación pero la ignoré.

-Edward… susurró al llegar a mi lado- Estás bien?-Preguntó mientras interiormente se maldecía por preguntar tamaña estupidez.

-Dímelo tu… -Respondí amargado, leyendo en su mente que ella sabía perfectamente lo sucedido.

-Edward, ella aún te ama…

-Ella ya no es mía.

-Tú la dejaste… ella estaba asustada, insegura y en peligro. Sencillamente buscó apoyo… No la castigues por algo que tú provocaste.

-No tienes que repetírmelo, se perfectamente que soy el culpable- Gruñí.

-Entonces… Que haces aquí? Porque no estás con ella como debes estar?-Preguntó exasperada.

-Porque no puedo Alice… No puedo volver a mirarla a los ojos sabiendo que ese perro ha puesto sus manos sobre ella, que ha reclamado su cuerpo-Me invadió la ira nuevamente ante las imágenes que esas palabras conjuraban, y mi puño atravesó limpiamente el tronco del árbol en el que me encontraba apoyado.- Si la llego a ver con él, no me voy a poder controlar, lo voy a matar, y ella no me lo va a perdonar.

-Oh Edward, tu no harías tal cosa. El perro, nos guste o no, es lo que ha mantenido a Bella con vida hasta ahora. Y además, tú menos que nadie puede culparlo por haberse enamorado de Bella.

-Demonios Alice! Dime algo que no sepa! Pero la rabia que siento es demasiada y no voy a ser capaz de actuar racionalmente, no sé si podré volver a ver a Bella sin pensar él

-Edward Cullen eres un pedazo de troglodita! En qué siglo estás viviendo? Ella te quiere, está dispuesta a perdonarte por haberla abandonado, a lo mejor hasta podría retomar una relación contigo y tú estás preocupado por su himen? Lo importante no es quién es el primero, si no quién será el último. Tu puedes ser el último hombre de su vida… tú mismo eres el que repetía constantemente que querías que ella viviera experiencias humanas, y que más humano que cometer errores? Dices que la amas pero no puedes perdonarla por su reacción cuando tu despareciste de su vida?

-Basta Alice! Es que no lo entiendes? No es a ella a quién debo perdonar, es a mí mismo! Me odio por lo que hice, me odio por ponerla en esta situación y me odio por haber abierto las puertas a Jacob Black.

-Bien, ya seguiremos discutiendo este asunto más adelante-Dijo Alice resignándose a mi humor- Por ahora, vamos a casa, Jasper nos espera.

Me levanté y la seguí en silencio, lo importante ahora era la seguridad de Bella, Jasper y Alice estaban aquí para ayudar y yo debía planear como Acabar con Victoria y volver a ganar el perdón y el amor de Bella.

**Bella POV**

Luego de la abrupta salida de Edward, me encontré sola y desnuda, enrollada y llorando sobre la cama hasta que el sueño me venció. Eso parecía ser todo lo que hacía últimamente, dormir y llorar. Y claro, joderme la vida entre medio.

Desperté tiritando, la ventana seguía abierta y la tormenta de lluvia y viendo que azotaba el exterior había salpicado frías gotas de lluvia sobre mi cama.

Me incorporé para cerrar la ventana y la cortina, y me apresuré hacia el baño para darme una ducha caliente para regular mi temperatura corporal. Me vestí con pantalones deportivos y un antiguo suéter de Charlie, grueso y demasiado grande para mí, y baje a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Como de costumbre cuando quería evitar pensar, elegí preparar algo que me diera bastante trabajo, para distraerme de la idea recurrente de salir al bosque gritando el nombre de Edward.

Mientras terminaba de cortar los ñoquis y revolvía la salsa de boloñesa, escuché la patrulla de Charlie estacionarse en la entrada de la casa. Al abrirse la puerta mi corazón pegó un brinco al escuchar la voz de Jacob bromeando con Charlie.

-Hola Bells!-Exclamó Charlie al verme parada en la cocina con la cuchara de palo en la mano.

-Hey!-Dije con falso entusiasmo- Que tal la cacería?

-Oh, bien, bien- y girándose dijo- Mira a quién me encontré en la reserva- Dijo golpeando la espalda de Jacob, que sonreía, me imagino que feliz de verme.-Jacob quería verte y lo invité a cenar.-Anunció poniendo sobre la mesa una enorme bolsa con pescado frito- Esto lo envía Sue Clearwater- Luego, mirando a Jacob y a mí, y probablemente notando mi incomodidad, añadió- Bien, voy a darme una ducha antes de cenar, los dejo- Y con esto subió la escalera con dirección a su habitación.

Jacob se acercó a mí aún sonriente, me abrazó girándome en el aire y me besó dulcemente. Al notar mi falta de reacción me depositó en el piso y tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que es Bells?

-Mmmmmmmmmh… -traté de pensar en qué y cuánto decir, pero antes de poder articular una frase, un gruñido animal escapó de su pecho y corrió hacia el segundo piso, y lo sentí caminando por mi habitación. Mis piernas se negaron a sostenerme más y colapsé en el suelo sobre mis nalgas, quedándome ahí sentada hasta que Jake volvió a aparecer temblando violentamente y gruñendo, un sonido bajo e intimidante. Sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados a sus costados y su rostro estaba contraído de rabia.

Al verme en el piso simplemente me recogió como si fuera una muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos y se sentó en el sofá conmigo en su regazo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, no tan delicadamente esta vez, forzándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Este no era u n gesto amoroso, era un gesto de dominancia y control.

-Bella, quiero saber por qué tu habitación y tu cama huelen a sanguijuela- dijo lentamente, apenas en control del temblor en su voz. Por primera vez desde que conocía a Jacob temí por mi seguridad, y en un movimiento francamente estúpido, traté de zafarme de su agarre y poner distancia entre nosotros. Obviamente él era más rápido, fuerte y coordinado, y enojar a un hombre lobo nunca es una buena idea.

Antes de alcanzar a dar media vuelta él me tomó por los hombros apretándome fuertemente, y me sacudió varias veces causándome daño, hasta que sentí que la cabeza se me despegaría del cuello.

-HABLA BELLA!-Gritó. Yo sólo pude rezar para que Charlie no escuchara desde la ducha- QUE ESTABA HACIENDO UNA SANGUIJUELA EN TU CAMA? QUIÉN ERA? CONTÉSTAME! HABLA MALDITA SEA!

-Jake por favor… -imploré aterrada. Si le decía la verdad perdería el poco control que le quedaba y me mataría.

-HABLA!-Gritó sacudiéndome una vez más, enterrando sus manos en mis brazos. Seguro me dejaría marcas, ciertamente dolía, pero el miedo era tan abrumador que el dolor apenas se registraba en mi mente.

-Jake, me estás haciendo daño… Charlie está en la casa…-Traté de razonar con él, con un hilo de voz.

-Vamos- Dijo arrastrándome fuera de la casa y tomando las llaves de mi camioneta de la mesa al lado de la puerta. Una vez afuera me forzó dentro en el asiento del pasajero mientras yo lloraba pidiéndole que se calmara. Quién era este hombre y que había hecho con mi Jake?

Jacob subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó, presionando mi pobre cacharro a la máxima velocidad, temblando de rabia y sin dirigirme la mirada ni mediar palabra hasta llegar al límite de la reserva, donde tomamos un camino secundario internándonos en el bosque, y 5 minutos después nos detuvimos.

Él se bajó de la camioneta, se dio la vuelta para abrir mi puerta y me sacó del vehículo sin mayor ceremonia.

-Ven conmigo

-Jake por favor… -Lloré

-Ahora-Gruñó. Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró internándonos en el bosque. Caminamos unos 500 metros conmigo tropezando y llorando todo el camino, hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un árbol caído donde él me permitió sentarme, o más bien colapsar.

-Ahora Isabella me vas a hablar. Aquí no hay nadie que nos pueda interrumpir.

-Jake por favor, cálmate! Si, Edward regresó, pero me volvió a dejar cuando le dije que estaba contigo-Dije tratando de aferrarme a una versión editada de la verdad. Una versión que no acabara conmigo muerta. Él se daría cuenta si trataba de mentir.

-Él regresó…-dijo temblando aún más que antes.-Que quería?

-Quería que lo perdonara por haberme dejado…

-Já!-Resopló sin ni pizca de humor- Tiene alguna idea del daño que te ha hecho? Es tan imbécil de pensar que lo vas a perdonar? Debe pensar que eres una estúpida si cree que lo vas a aceptar después de lo que te hizo sufrir.

Ese comentario me dolió profundamente por varias razones. En primer lugar el miedo que me producía el pensar que Jacob pudiera perder el control y verdaderamente hacerme daño. Nunca había estado tan cerca de perderlo, y yo ya tenía mis brazos y hombros adoloridos por sus zamarreos y apretones. Sería suertuda si escapaba de ésta con solo un par de moretones y no algunos huesos rotos.

Además, si bien yo aún no había perdonado a Edward, el tono hiriente y condescendiente que estaba usando Jacob me hacía querer revelarme ante cualquier cosa que él estuviera sugiriendo, por lo que antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, le dije- Si no puedo perdonar a quienes me hacen daño entonces no te volvería a hablar nunca más Jacob Black.-Mientras, me sobaba los brazos y hombros en los puntos más delicados.

-Bella… -dijo aparentemente volviendo un poco en sí y dándose cuenta de lo que me había hecho.

-Lo siento!-enfocó sus ojos en mis manos y lentamente dejó de temblar, sus ojos buscaron los míos y su expresión cambió de la ira al shock y arrepentimiento, me imagino que al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Trató de acercarse a mí y abrazarme, pero yo di un paso hacia atrás levantando las manos en un gesto defensivo. Su rostro se retorció de dolor y cayó de rodillas.

-Bells, por favor… te amo Bells, por favor perdóname… estaba tan asustado, y tu no querías hablar… me descontrolé, pero pensar en una sanguijuela en tu habitación…lo sientolosientolosiento tanto…

-Jacob no me toques-dije sollozando, ya pasado el miedo a una repercusión física sentí la rabia crecer y me dio fuerza para caminar hacia la camioneta. Jacob trató de tomarme por el codo para ayudarme a no tropezar, pero yo lo retiré de un tirón, golpeando mi mano en el tronco de un árbol, lo que añadió a mi frustración y grité -Jacob Black no vuelvas a tocarme nunca más a menos que yo específicamente te lo pida. Me voy a mi casa y no quiero que me trates de contactar, no quiero saber de ti hasta que yo esté lista para hablar contigo. Y por si te estás preguntando cuándo será eso, te aclaro que no será hasta que se hayan sanado los moretones que me dejaste en los hombros y los brazos. Y por si no he sido lo suficientemente clara, terminamos!

-Bella no! Por favor, tú no quieres hacer esto, lo siento, estaba asustado y furioso, no lo volveré a hacer…- Rogaba con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Me habría afectado más si no fuera porque 10 minutos antes estaba pensando en que sería una suerte si él no me mataba.

El sufrimiento de Jake me dolía, pero después de todo lo que había sucedido este fin de semana un tiempo a solas para pensar me haría bien. Ya sería tiempo de confesar mis errores más adelante cuando él estuviera en condiciones de escuchar sin atacarme, pero independiente de lo que yo hubiera hecho, no podía estar al lado de un hombre que me diera miedo de sufrir castigo físico. Renee puede haber sido obtusa, pero si algo me inculcó siempre fue la 0 tolerancia a la violencia en la pareja debido a una mala experiencia con uno de sus novios, y Charlie había acudido a suficientes llamadas de intervención en maltrato familiar como para dejar en claro que sin importar las circunstancias, ninguna persona merecía temer o ser castigada por su pareja. Y yo ahora le temía a Jacob.

Suena irónico considerando que mis elecciones de pareja eran un vampiro y un hombre lobo, pero hasta justo este momento nunca había sufrido daño por parte de ninguno de los 2 (sin contar cuando Edward me lanzó contra la pared durante el ataque de Jasper en mi cumpleaños, pero eso no cuenta, fue un accidente).

Esto no era una discusión acerca de seres mitológicos, era un asunto de trato a las mujeres. Edward prefirió dejarme antes de enfrentarme con rabia y hacerme daño. Jacob me zarandeó, me secuestró y me arrastró a la mitad del bosque donde, y si hubiera perdido el control completamente, nadie me podría salvar. Eso no es un accidente.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ok, me imagino que están furiosas conmigo por este desenlace, pero al escribir esta historia trato de ser lo más fiel posible a como me imagino que reaccionarán los personajes. Edward huye, Bella llora y se victimiza y Jacob reacciona con rabia. Recordemos que Jake aún tiene 16 años, aún no es completamente maduro emocionalmente, y además debe lidiar con sus instintos de lobo. Esto no quiere decir que sea un maltratador de mujeres ni mucho menos, sino que debe aprender a controlarse y canalizar su frustración de otras formas.**

**Les repito que estamos recién empezando, estamos recién en un punto en el que podemos comenzar a desarrollar la interacción de los personajes, Jake, Bella y Edward tienen mucho que aprender antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda alcanzar un final feliz.**

**Opinen!**


	10. Chapter 10

***NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE S. MEYER.**

_**Hasta ahora:**_

_**Edward abandona a Bella después del "incidente" en su cumpleaños N° 18.**_

_**Bella queda catatónica por 4 meses y luego busca consuelo en su amistad con Jacob. Jake se enamora de ella y ella eventualmente decide darle una oportunidad para tratar de olvidar a Edward.**_

_**Victoria acecha cerca de los límites de la reserva, buscando una oportunidad de llegar a Bella.**_

_**Jacob y Bella disfrutan de 1 mes de romance, hasta que Edward vuelve a aparecer, buscando saber cómo está Bella y si ella ha sufrido tanto como él.**_

_**Bella y Edward tienen un reencuentro durante el cual están a punto de tener sexo, pero a último minuto Edward se arrepiente y desaparece al descubrir que Bella no es virgen.**_

_**Jacob, al enterarse de que Edward ha regresado y ha estado en la habitación de Bella, la arrastra al bosque por la fuerza para obtener respuestas. Inadvertidamente hiere a Bella, y ella usa esto como excusa para terminar su relación con Jacob y evitar tener que explicar lo sucedido con Edward.**_

_**Edward tiene problemas aceptando que Bella no esperó por él, destruye una porción del bosque y amenaza con matar a Jacob. A pesar de su despecho, comienza a hacer planes con Jasper y Alice para matar a Victoria.**_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 10**

Caminé a tropezones y maldiciones hasta la camioneta, extendí la mano a Jacob y él depositó las llaves en mi palma, en sus ojos una mirada suplicante.

-Bells, yo te amo… no me dejes-Dijo con la voz quebrada de la emoción- Nosotros somos felices, no dejes que el chupasangre arruine…

-Por favor Jacob!-Exclamé.- Esto no tiene que ver con él. Esto tiene que ver con tu autocontrol, contigo secuestrándome, gritándome, arrastrándome, zamarreándome y dejando mis brazos marcados por tu arrebato. Yo te lo iba a contar todo, a su tiempo, pero tú no me diste la oportunidad. No me siento capaz de lidiar contigo en este momento… necesito pensar. Por favor, no me llames, no me busques, no patrulles por mi casa, y por el momento no pienses en mi como tu novia. Adiós.-Dije sonando mucho más dura de lo que me sentía, pero necesitaba escapar de ahí, y necesitaba estar a solas pronto. Me subí a la camioneta y fui capaz de avanzar 5 km antes de detenerme al costado del camino a llorar, aliviando un poco la presión de mi pecho.

Había terminado con Jacob. Edward me había vuelto a dejar. Como habían ido las cosas tan mal en tan poco tiempo? Acababa de rechazar a un hombre bueno que me amaba… Por qué? Si bien el comportamiento de Jacob esta noche había sido inaceptable, en el fondo yo sabía que había terminado nuestra relación para evitar enfrentar la conversación que inevitablemente vendría con respecto a que realmente había ocurrido en mi habitación.

Y que había sido todo eso? En qué momento me transformé en la zorra del pueblo ofreciéndome de esa forma mientras mi novio no estaba? Aggh! Si pudiera borrar este fin de semana! Si pudiera quedarme solo con la noche del viernes de mi aniversario con Jake y volver a despertar el lunes…

Ese pensamiento me generó nuevas preguntas… significaba eso que habría preferido no volver a ver a Edward? Oh, su nombre aún me hacía encogerme de dolor, especialmente ahora que había nuevos recuerdos dolorosos que agregar al coctel de mis emociones.

Pensando en Charlie, decidí hacer como Scarlett O´hara y me dije "Pensaré en esto mañana". Una vez que terminé de llorar, abrí la guantera y saqué un paquete de toallitas húmedas con las que me limpié la cara. Una vez que estuve satisfecha con el estado general de mi rostro, puse la camioneta en marcha y regresé a mi casa.

Afortunadamente al entrar a la casa Charlie estaba ocupado en el teléfono anotando algo y pude ver que había estado mirando un juego de rugby en la televisión. Cuando pasé a su lado ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarme, sino que me hizo una seña con la mano y siguió con su conversación.

Aproveché para correr al baño y darme una ducha fría, seguida de un chorro de agua caliente, de modo de calmar mi humor francamente histérico y poder enfrentar a Charlie como una persona normal. Me volví a vestir rápidamente y bajé a la cocina.

Al llegar a la sala, Charlie ya no estaba en el teléfono, y distraído me preguntó por Jacob.

-Mmmmmh, lo fui a dejar a la reserva, él… recordó tenía cosas que hacer.-Mentí.

-Oh, Ok… lo siento Bells, pero no podré cenar contigo. Llamaron de la central y tenemos una emergencia. Pasaré la noche allá. Me puedes empacar mi cena para calentarla allá?

-Si, claro… qué sucedió?

-Recuerdas los campistas desaparecidos? Encontraron los cuerpos, y todo apunta a ataque animal, pero las posiciones en las que encontraron los cuerpos… - Se sacudió con un escalofrío.

Oh mierda! Este día no podría terminar peor. Ataque animal sospechoso = ataque de vampiros = Alerta máxima en la reserva.

….oOo…

Esa noche caí rendida al momento en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, y dormí mucho mejor de lo que me atreví a esperar. Al día siguiente desperté temprano para ir al colegio, sintiéndome extrañamente descansada y con mi mente mucho más clara de lo que la había sentido en… meses? Mmmmh…

Obviamente el peso de los acontecimientos pasados en los últimos días se me vino encima como una tonelada de ladrillos, pero me sentí más capaz de lidiar con las cosas.

Al entrar al baño y desnudarme pude apreciar la magnitud del daño infligido por Jacob, y no pude evitar enrabiarme otra vez. No es que doliera mucho, pero mis hombros y brazos estaban salpicados de moretones de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Aaaahg demonios! Jacob tendrá que aprender a controlarse. O sea, entendía las razones de su pérdida de control, pero él debe saber que esa no es forma de tratar a las mujeres… por otro lado, Jake perdió a su madre tan joven… quién sabe qué es exactamente cómo lo crió Billy, no digo que haya sido un mal padre, pero claramente a Jacob le falta la influencia femenina en su vida.

En fin, todo eso es material de análisis para después Por ahora necesitaba llegar al colegio y tratar de concentrarme en mis últimos meses de secundaria si quería tener alguna opción en una universidad semi-decente.

El colegio pasó sin ningún hecho relevante, en la tarde trabajé en Newton´s y luego preparé y empaqué comida para Charlie, que nuevamente pasaría la noche en la central. Otra noche de sueño reparador para mí y así se fueron arrastrando los días hasta que de pronto fue viernes nuevamente. Había pasado toda la semana sin saber de Edward ni de Jacob y ocupando mi mente en otras cosas, evitando tiempo libre que me permitiera pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Era la única forma en que podía seguir funcionando, y pareció dar resultado, ya que ni siquiera había tenido pesadillas en la última semana, lo que mejoraba mi humor considerablemente.

El viernes no me tocaba trabajar, por lo que llegué temprano a la casa, armándome de valor para enfrentar todo lo que había estado evitando el resto de la semana. 2 días libres se me harían eternos sin algún tipo de claridad con respecto a qué es lo que sentía a y a qué haría con mi relación con Jacob.

A pesar de mi esfuerzo por evitarlo, no dejaba de pensar en él y en el dolor reflejado en su rostro cuando di por terminada nuestra relación. Mis moretones ya empezaban a desvanecerse y yo lo extrañaba muchísimo, pero no quería contactarlo hasta tener cierta claridad con respecto a mis sentimientos.

Al llegar a la casa subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama cerrando los ojos y enfocándome en lo ocurrido el fin de semana anterior.

Pero antes de poder comenzar con mi introspección, sonó el timbre de la puerta, y curiosa, me dirigí a ver quién sería. Dudaba que fuera Edward, quién se limitaba a entrar por la ventana, o Jacob, quién por ahora tenía prohibido contactarme.

Al abrir la puerta la sorpresa fue enorme.

-Jasper!-Exclamé

-Hola Bella, es bueno volver a verte-Me saludó mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo, me imagino que haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por no parecer amenazador.

-Ommmh… que haces aquí?-Dije abruptamente y me sonrojé. Él me miró divertido ante mi falta de buenos modales, pero se puso serio y respondió.

-Vengo a hablar contigo… puedo pasar? En cualquier momento el cielo se va a despejar y no puedo estar al aire libre…

-Si claro, pasa, asiento. Como has estado?-No sabía muy bien que esperar, de todos los Cullen con los que menos me había relacionado era con Jasper y Rosalie. Lo de Rosalie lo entendía por el disgusto que yo parecía provocarle, y la distancia de Jasper se la atribuía al limitado control de su sed. Esto hacía que su visita fuera particularmente sorpresiva, ya que si en algún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que algún Cullen me vendría a ver, pensé que sería Alice.

-Bien, gracias. Como has estado tu?-Dijo mirándome intensamente. Al entrar se sentó en la mecedora, el asiento más alejado de la puerta, dándome la opción de elegir la distancia que quisiera poner entre nosotros. Yo elegí el sofá, que se encontraba ajusto al medio de modo de no ofenderlo al mostrar desconfianza pero a la vez no hacerle las cosas muy difíciles con mi cercanía.

-Bien… eeeeeh… bueno, me imagino que ya sabes, más o menos… mejor…-Dije sin saber realmente qué podría decirle. No quería contarle todo, no éramos tan amigos, pero no quería mentirle, ya que con su don él podría sentir mis emociones y mis mentiras.

-Bueno Bella, en parte de eso venía a hablarte…-Dijo poniéndose serio, inclinándose hacia adelante y entrelazando sus manos- Necesitaba venir a verte y había planeado hacerlo prácticamente desde que nos fuimos de Forks… Verás… yo… yo necesito pedirte perdón por haberte atacado la noche de tu cumpleaños y por todo el dolor que te han causado los eventos que siguieron…-Dijo en voz baja, mirándome a los ojos pero con la cara inclinada hacia el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado.

-Oh Jasper! No es necesario que vinieras a pedirme perdón, tu no hiciste nada que no fuera de esperarse dadas las circunstancias. De hecho yo te perdoné esa misma noche, no te lo dijo Edward? Tu eres un vampiro y yo sangré frente a ti, la tuya fue la única reacción normal en toda esa noche!-Dije sinceramente. Siempre me había gustado Jasper, a pesar de ser un hombre de pocas palabras nunca me hacía sentir incómoda, y parecía complementar perfectamente a Alice y su burbujeante personalidad.

-Bella… me estás haciendo esto demasiado fácil… estuve a punto de matarte!-Dijo incómodo y un poco enojado.

-Si metes a una oveja en una jaula de leones… te sorprendería que alguno de los leones quisiera comérsela?- Dije usando la analogía de Edward- Yo fui a tu casa a mi propio riesgo, y no te culpo para nada. Si Edward me hubiera cambiado cuando se lo pedí, ni siquiera habríamos tenido que preocuparnos de todo esto, pero al mantenerme humana, me mantuvo frágil y vulnerable. Y con respecto a lo que pasó después… Eso tampoco fue tu culpa, la decisión de dejarme fue de Edward, nuevamente porque se negó a cambiarme. Supongo que no quería tener que lidiar conmigo para siempre…

-Bella, eso no es…-Comenzó a argumentar

-No Jasper, no quiero hablar de esto, por favor.-Interrumpí.- Cuéntame, dónde está Alice?-Dije un poco dolida por qué no me hubiera venido a ver, después de todo ella se suponía que era mi mejor amiga.

-Alice quería venir-Sonrió- Pero Edward insistió en que te dejáramos sola, que no te presionáramos, y ella prometió darte algunos días para que te pudieras acostumbrar a la idea de nuestro regreso. Pero debo decirte que de lo único que habla es de su reencuentro contigo… para ella tampoco fue fácil esta separación.

-Entonces… Como es que tú estás aquí?-Pregunté sin entender el motivo que detenía a Alice pero no a Jasper.

-Yo no le rindo cuentas a Edward-Aclaró un tanto molesto- Vine por 2 motivos, el primero siendo el pedirte perdón, y el segundo, tu situación con Victoria.

-Victoria? Que tiene ella que ver contigo?

-Bella, que sabes tú de mi pasado?-Preguntó.

-Mmmmmmmmh… no mucho, Edward mencionó que tus comienzos eran distintos a los del resto de la familia, y que solo recientemente te habías vuelto vegetariano. –Dije tratando de recordar si habría algo más que yo supiera de Jasper, pero sin dar con nada relevante.

-Bien, mi nombre real es Jasper Withlock, nací en Texas y fui cambiado a la edad de 20 años…-Comenzó, y procedió a contarme la historia de cómo se convirtió en un soldado confederado, como ascendió al grado de mayor y cómo fue transformado por María. Luego me contó de sus años como soldado en las guerras vampíricas del sur, y de cómo había escapado de esa vida gracias a su amigo Peter y su esposa Charlotte. Finalizó contándome de su encuentro con Alice y su encuentro con los Cullen.

-Wow… -Dije brillantemente, avergonzándome inmediatamente.- Gracias por compartir tu historia conmigo…-Dije un poco abrumada- Pero por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Porque debes saber las razones por las cuales soy el más apropiado para protegerte y acabar con Victoria de una vez por todas- Explicó- Soy el único de los Cullen con experiencia en el campo de batalla, y actualmente Edward y yo estamos teniendo algunas diferencias de opinión con respecto a la mejor forma de protegerte, y me pareció que ya que eres la principal interesada, deberíamos consultar tu opinión al respecto.-Terminó.

-Diferencias de opinión con respecto a qué?-Pregunté, intrigada, ya que nunca había visto a nadie imponerse a Edward anteriormente.

-Edward quiere manejar esta situación en familia, lo que significa traer a Carlisle y Esme para ayudar a protegerte, ya que Emmett y Rosalie se encuentran de cacería en África y no hay manera de ubicarlos al menos de aquí a las próximas 3 semanas.-Explicó- Mi opinión, por otra parte, es que debemos pedir ayuda a Peter y Charlotte y dejar a Carlisle y Esme en Alaska. Peter y Charlotte son soldados entrenados y serán mucho más útiles y efectivos en la eliminación de Victoria.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero… por qué no Carlisle y Esme? Por qué dejarlos en Alaska?-Pregunté.

-Bella, déjame hacerte una pregunta… -Dijo con una sonrisa- si vas a la guerra, a quién te gustaría tener luchando a tu lado? A Napoleón o a Ghandi?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí tienen el capítulo de hoy! Como ven, la historia se está poniendo más compleja. Dígame qué opinan de Jasper y su involucración en los hechos. Sus reviews serán más que bienvenidas por que ya se me acabó la parte de la historia que tenía escrita, y de aquí en adelante voy creando la historia día a día! **

**Ah! Y no tengo ningún problema con las reviews anónimas, pero lamentablemente no puedo responder sus preguntas por ese medio. Si quieren respuestas, tienen que entrar con su nombre de usuario. Gracias!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, hoy estoy feliz y triste. Feliz porque la historia tiene cada vez más seguidores y eso significa que voy por un buen camino o al menos la historia ha despertado cierto interés. Pero estoy triste porque en el último capítulo no recibí ni una miserable review, ni siquiera diciéndome que no les gustó! **

**A lo mejor me había mal acostumbrado al feedback, pero la verdad es que me gustaría saber lo que piensan, y para incentivarlas más, agregué una playlist en mi perfil, asociada a cada personaje. Las canciones subrayadas son las que creo que son las más cercanas a cada uno (Bella, Jacob, Edward). Ojalá les guste, y si se les ocurre alguna otra canción, háganmelo saber para agregarla. A medida que la historia avance, la playlist crecerá. Y si escuchan las canciones con atención se darán cuenta de que contienen spoilers de hacia dónde vamos!**

**Y ahora con la historia**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Bella, déjame hacerte una pregunta… -Dijo con una sonrisa- si vas a la guerra, a quién te gustaría tener luchando a tu lado? A Napoleón o a Ghandi?_

**Capítulo 11**

-Entiendo tu punto- Dije sonriendo. Ciertamente ya habíamos pasado la etapa de negociaciones con Victoria, por lo que la diplomacia y compasión de Carlisle no serían tan útiles como un par de guerreros entrenados- Entiendo por qué Peter y Charlotte, pero ahora explícame, por qué no? Por qué se niega Edward a involucrarlos?

-Bueno, ellos no son… vegetarianos…- Dijo incómodo, evaluando mi reacción.

-Ok… eso significa que tendrían que alimentarse en el pueblo?-Dije imaginando el impacto de 2 vampiros más en los alrededores.

-No, de hecho ellos no tienen problemas en alimentarse a una distancia respetable, digamos Seattle? Y una vez que acabemos con Victoria acabaremos también con el problema de los campistas desaparecidos…

-Mmmmmh…-No supe que decir en un primer momento. Es decir, todo lo que decía Jasper tenía sentido, pero no me creí capaz de dar mi visto bueno a la inclusión de un par de vampiros a nuestro ecosistema. ¿Quién terminaría pagando por mis decisiones en Seattle? Aaahg! Era tan difícil! Pero interiormente me sentí orgullosa de que Jasper me considerara lo suficientemente madura como para poder opinar en el tema.-Supongo que tienes razón, Peter y Charlotte suenan como la mejor opción para deshacernos de Victoria rápidamente, pero… no tendrán problemas con su sed?

-No Bella, ellos son vampiros civilizados, y de hecho están en mejor control de su sed que la mayoría de nosotros vegetarianos, porque no se ven obligados a privarse constantemente. Es como…-Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en un ejemplo- Como que te sería más difícil negarte a una rebanada de pastel de chocolate si te encontraras siguiendo una dieta estricta y sin carbohidratos. En cambio, si estás bien alimentada es más fácil resistir la tentación.

-Y yo sería el pastel de chocolate?-Pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Precisamente.-Respondí sonriendo de vuelta.

-Jasper… te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime Bella.

-Como es que ahora estás aquí a solas conmigo y no pareces tener problemas con tu sed? Nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca o hablado tanto excepto cuando escapamos de James.

-Mmmmh… eso ha sido una consecuencia inesperada de nuestra separación como clan… Tu entiendes como funciona mi don?

-Tú manipulas las emociones de quienes te rodean-Respondí

-En parte sí, pero no es tan sencillo… yo además de manipular las emociones de los demás, las siento como si fueran mías, y requiere un gran esfuerzo de mi parte el separar lo que yo siento de las influencias externas. Con el tiempo lo he conseguido, hay emociones más fáciles de reprimir y manipular que otras, pero la sed por sangre humana, la lujuria que provoca esa necesidad… digamos que nunca antes sentí la necesidad de reprimir esa emoción. Nunca antes de que Edward te encontrara.

-Que tengo yo que ver?

-No lo adivinas? Tú eres la cantante de Edward, eso significa que tu sangre le apetece más que ninguna otra en el mundo, y eso hace que su necesidad de tu sangre sea superior a nada que yo haya sentido. Él ha aprendido a controlar su sed al estar contigo, pero yo debo sumar mi sed a la de él y a la de todos los vampiros presentes cada vez que tú apareces. Por eso es que no fui capaz de controlarme en tu cumpleaños y es por eso que siempre me he mantenido a distancia.

Cuando nos fuimos de Forks nos separamos del clan por una temporada, Alice y yo, y nos dimos cuenta del efecto negativo que tenían otros vampiros sobre mi sed y de cuánto más fácil era estar rodeados de humanos cuando éramos solo ella y yo.

Por eso cuando estoy a solas contigo, sólo debo lidiar con mis propios deseos y eso lo hace más fácil…

-Oh, entiendo-Dije sonriendo, aliviada de que Jasper no quisiera drenarme. A lo mejor ahora que sabíamos cómo funciona su don podríamos ser amigos. –Jasper te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Por supuesto…

-Tú eres el que me ha ayudado a dormir durante esta semana? Tú has estado manipulando mis emociones cuando estoy en la casa?

Juraría que casi lo pude ver sonrojarse, y suavemente respondió- Si Bella, fui yo. Después de que Edward te dejó el domingo, Alice me pidió que viniera por la noche a ver cómo estabas, y cuando llegué aquí tú estabas ya dormida pero sufriendo pesadillas. Decidí ayudarte a dormir pensando que eso te ayudaría a enfrentar lo que está pasando con la cabeza más despejada… Decidí volver cada día para hacerte las cosas más fáciles… Espero que no te molestes conmigo…

-No Jasper, no estoy molesta, es raro pero un poco raro no es más extraño que el resto de mi vida-Sonreí- Ddemás sé que tus intenciones fueron las mejores. Eso sí, necesito que este fin de semana me dejes sentir mis emociones, puede ser? Necesito pensar y necesito saber que lo que siento es real.

-Por supuesto! No voy a volver a interferir- Respondió ansioso de complacer.

-Gracias

-Bueno… ya debería marcharme… quieres que le mande algún mensaje a Alice?-Dijo poniéndose de pié.

-Mmmmmmmmmh… dile que estoy molesta con ella por haberme dejado, y que tenemos que conversar largamente al respecto… y dile que la he extrañado como loca! Dile que la estoy esperando. Edward me puede dejar todas las veces que quiera, pero no tiene por que arrastrar a mis amigos.

-Le daré tu recado- Dijo sonriendo- Gracias Bella, fue bueno verte- Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Adiós Jasper

-Adiós Bella.

…oOo…

Una vez sola, me dirigí a mi habitación para pensar en lo que me había dicho Jasper. Me alegró que sintiera la confianza de contarme su historia, y me hizo sentir adulta e importante el que él estuviera dispuesto a considerar mis opiniones. Edward siempre parecía estar decidiendo por mí.

Pero lo que más me alegró fue saber de Alice… echaba tanto de menos a mi única amiga! Y si bien estaba dolida con ella por haberme dejado, el saber que no había sido su decisión y que ella también me extrañaba me hacía mucho más fácil perdonarla.

Realmente me haría bien un punto de vista femenino ante el caos en el que se veía envuelto mi vida últimamente… en momentos como éste realmente extrañaba a Renee.

Decidí tomar papel y lápiz y tratar de hacer una lista de pros y contras de Jacob y Edward. Decidí comenzar por Jake.

Pros: 

Guapo

Divertido

Buen besador

Buen novio

Buen mecánico

Charlie lo aprueba

Nunca me ha traicionado

Está enamorado de mí

Me hace sentir bien conmigo misma

No me sobreprotege

Sexo

Respeta mis opiniones

Posibilidad de vida humana "normal"

Posibilidad de una familia

… Oh!, pensando en todas las cualidades de Jake comencé a extrañarlo… Qué pasaba conmigo? He estado tan enfocada en el regreso de Edward y en el dolor de su nuevo rechazo que no he realmente sentido el dolor de estar separada de Jacob. Ahora lo siento… un vacío distinto, me doy cuenta de todo lo que he vivido junto a él en el mes que hemos estado juntos, en lo feliz y tranquila que ha sido mi vida a su lado, en lo feliz que estaba nuestra familia y en el sentimiento de calidez, normalidad y contento que me había embargado.

Los únicos momentos bajos habían sido cuando recordaba a Edward… Edward… quería siquiera comenzar una lista sobre él? Edward era maravilloso, pero ni en el mejor momento de nuestra relación sentí el contento que sentía con Jake. Jacob me colmaba física y espiritualmente, Edward me dejaba vacía, a su lado siempre me sentía deficiente comparada a su perfección, y su negativa a hacerme su igual aseguraba que nuestra relación siempre carecería de equilibrio…

Jacob no era perfecto, pero esa misma falta de perfección, esa misma cualidad humana fue la que inclinó la balanza finalmente a su favor. Era Jacob, siempre había sido Jacob. Había tenido que engañarlo y apartarlo de mi lado para darme cuenta, pero ahora que sabía lo que quería no podía esperar para buscarlo y pedirle perdón, pedirle que fuera mi novio y pedirle que me deje amarlo con todo el corazón, no ese amor a medias que le había ofrecido. No los restos de la persona que Edward destruyó, si no una Bella más fuerte, con el corazón lleno de mis sentimientos recién descubiertos. Mirando hacia atrás me daba cuenta de que los sentimientos estuvieron siempre ahí, siempre me atrajo la luz de Jacob, pero yo misma estaba tan convencida de que no había nada después de Edward que me negué a aceptarlos, catalogándolos como amistad.

Debía encontrar a Jacob inmediatamente, el no la podía estar pasando bien en este momento, y yo tenía que arreglar este enredo de una vez por todas.

No es que de un momento a otro Edward me fuera indiferente, pero de pronto lo estaba viendo con una luz más objetiva, y me daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por él estaba más cercano a la infatuación y la obsesión que al verdadero amor. Yo siempre supe que no pertenecíamos juntos y nunca me sentí cómoda a su lado pero me aferré a él, agradecida de que él me quisiera consigo.

Tomé mi chaquete y mis llaves, escribí una nota para Charlie explicando adonde me dirigía, saqué del freezer un par de porciones de pescado ya preparado para descongelar, me subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí a la reserva.

Al llegar estaba nerviosa, anticipando la reacción de Jacob. Aparqué en su casa y toqué la puerta. Pasados unos momentos Billy me abrió la puerta, frunciendo un poco el ceño al verme.

-Hola Billy, está Jake?

-Bella…-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- no, Jacob no está.

-Sabes a qué hora va a llegar?

-No- Ok, parece que no voy a recibir más información de un Billy molesto…

-Mmmmmh… necesito hablar con él urgentemente… voy a ir al acantilado… por favor si regresa le puedes pedir que me encuentre ahí?

-Está bien, pero no te garantizo que eso vaya a suceder pronto.

-Ok, puedo esperar-Dije retirándome hacia mi camioneta. Me subí y me dirigí hacia los acantilados donde los lobos solían practicar clavados. Era un lugar solitario y apartado de la aldea, con una vista panorámica sobrecogedora de la península.

Al llegar hasta el punto donde ya no podía continuar en mi camioneta tomé la manta que siempre llevo sobre el asiento y mi biografía de Leonardo Da Vinci de la guantera (me estaba obsesionando con los artistas renacentistas) y caminé unos 800 mt hacia el borde del acantilado. Me senté sobre una roca plana, puse la manta sobre mis hombros y me puse a leer.

El viento jugaba con algunos mechones sueltos de mi pelo, pero el sol brillaba entre nubes pasajeras. No hacía mucho frío y el sonido del mar era hipnótico. Me comencé a imaginar cómo sería estar siempre así, cerca del mar y este paisaje salvaje, respirando este aire puro y helado, oliendo el bosque y el humo de las chimeneas de la aldea. Mi mente divagó hacia mi vida con Jake, una casita pequeña, como la de Emily y Sam, una pequeña huerta para sembrar tomates y hierbas, Jake cortando leña en el patio y yo en la cocina preparando mermeladas para regalar a Charlie, Billy, los Clearwater… Y un par de niños jugando en el columpio del antejardín… niños morenos de pelo oscuro y ojos grandes… nuestros.

No sé cuánto tiempo me dediqué a soñar esta fantasía, pero me sentí embargada de felicidad. Al tomar la decisión de estar con Jacob no sólo me quité un enorme peso de encima, si no que le cerré las puertas mi futuro de inmortalidad con Edward y abrí la puerta a un nuevo futuro humano. Y ese futuro se estaba desplegando ante mis ojos.

Pero lo más increíble es que esa posibilidad no me asustó ni me causó ansiedad. Lo único que quería era estirar mis manos y aferrarme a ella… no podía esperar para comenzar a ser feliz… no podía esperar para conocer a nuestros hijos, a plantar la huerta, y colgar el columpio… no podía esperar para decirle a Jacob todo lo que lo amaba, y lo felices que seríamos. Estaba tan concentrada en mi sueño que no sentí el ruido de alguien acercándose a mí hasta que la voz me llamó.

-Bella?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí tienen! No me merezco una review? Próximo capítulo mañana, y si me regalan sus comentarios, prometo hacer del cap. de mañana EXTRA interesante, incluyendo un lemon.**

**No olviden visitar mi perfil para ver la playlist!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, este capítulo va dedicado a Amiga del Alma, que estaba a punto de hacerme maldiciones voodoo por hacer sufrir a Jacob. No garantizo que la paz sea duradera así es que a disfrutarla mientras dura!**

**Ah! Y denle una mirada a la Playlist en mi perfil, ayudará a entender el estado mental de los personajes, como piensan y sienten respecto a lo que está pasando.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"..Y cae la noche junto con este sol

Y surgen palabras surge algo de amor

Quiero salir y escapar de aquí

Irme contigo a algún lugar, solos

Quiero sentirte y verte sonreír

Y ver que todo es, tú y yo…"

_(Con este sol, Nicole)_

**Capítulo 12**

_Estaba tan concentrada en mi sueño que no sentí el ruido de alguien acercándose a mí hasta que la voz me llamó._

_-Bella?_

Me giré asustada, sin esperar a nadie a mi alrededor, pero antes de haberme volteado completamente, algo en mi interior se tensó y lo intuí. Jake!

-Jake! –Grité tirando mi libro y la manta al suelo y d un salto me lancé a sus brazos, aferrándome con mis piernas a sus caderas y cruzando mis brazos en su cuello. Él reaccionó instintivamente asegurando sus manos en mis nalgas y luciendo una expresión francamente confundida. Yo no le di tiempo para cuestionar nada, y ataqué sus labios con los míos con toda la pasión que pude conjurar. Mis sueños de un futuro con Jacob me habían dejado enamorada y anhelante, y necesitaba hacerle saber que ya no habría verdades ni sentimientos a medias. De ahora en adelante Jacob Black tendría lo que se merecía: Mi amor incondicional y mi entrega absoluta. Sería la mejor novia del mundo!… Ahora sólo quedaba el pequeño detalle de pedirle que me perdonara y que realmente quisiera seguir conmigo "en serio".

Mis labios se movieron sobre los suyos succionando y mordisqueando, recorriendo su contorno con mi lengua hasta que él entreabrió sus labios permitiéndome la entrada. Exploré su boca disfrutando de su sabor y olor, tan familiares, tan cercanos… él a su vez se recuperó de la sorpresa de mi ataque rápidamente, correspondiéndome con igual pasión y anhelo.

Mis labios se movieron hacia su oído mientras mis brazos se aferraban con aún más fuerza a su cuello. Mientras lo besaba, susurraba entre besos y mordiscos –Jake lo siento tanto… por favor perdóname…no quiero estar separada de ti nunca más... fui una idiota, no me dejes… tu eres la persona para mí… lo siento… lo siento…- él atacó mi cuello con la misma intensidad, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento Bells… nunca debí haber perdido el control de esa manera… nunca quise hacerte daño… Bells, te amo… no nos vamos a volver a separar- Dijo mientras lamía lentamente mi clavícula, como saboreando mi piel.

-Yo también te amo Jake… te amo… te amo… te amo…-Dije encontrando su boca nuevamente, susurrando los te amo contra sus labios.

-Que dijiste?-Dijo soltándome suavemente y depositándome de pié en el suelo. Puso un metro de distancia entre nosotros y me miró fijamente a los ojos.-Explícate Bella…-Dijo suspirando, imagino que tratando de ganar un poco de control.

-Jake lo siento tanto… me di cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido, me di cuenta de que nunca pertenecí con Edward ni su mundo, me di cuenta de que te amo y que quiero estar contigo de verdad… te quiero dar todo lo que tengo, y quiero…- Por qué era esto tan difícil? Ya había dicho la parte más complicada verdad?

-Que quieres Bells?-Preguntó en un susurro ronco, sexy, el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Quiero ser tu novia oficial- susurré tan bajito que no estaba segura de si me había escuchado. Su sonrisa creció hasta parecer modelo de pasta de dientes, acomodó su postura luciendo francamente engreído y me dijo- Me lo podrías repetir? No estoy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Jacob Black! Me escuchaste perfectamente, ahora dime si quieres ser mi maldito novio o no!-Exigí perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, ya que me lo pides tan dulcemente, por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio. Quiero ser lo que tú quieras que sea, siempre- Se acercó a mí en un solo paso, tomó mi rostro con sus dos manotas y me besó hasta casi hacerme perder el sentido, envolviéndome en su olor y su calor, demostrándome su amor y su deseo. Yo poco a poco comenzaba a perder la cabeza, mi excitación escalando hasta hacerse insoportable. Necesitaba tenerlo desnudo y dentro mío YA!

-Jake… te deseo tanto… podemos hacerlo aquí?-Dije recorriendo mis manos por su estómago desnudo hacia la cintura de sus jeans, sabiendo que no me encontraría con la barrera de la ropa interior.

-Podemos hacerlo donde quieras Bells… Demonios, si lo quieres hacer en la silla de ruedas de Billy lo puedo sentar en el suelo y te la traigo…-Dijo removiendo mi chaqueta y deslizando su mano por el interior de mi sweater hacia mis pechos.

-No, no creo que sea necesario- dije con una sonrisa- pero te quiero aquí y ahora… quiero que hagamos el amor en el acantilado, mirando el mar-Y comencé a desabotonar sus jeans, bajándolos hasta sus rodillas y liberando su erección. Lo tomé entre mis manos, incapaz de rodearlo enteramente con una sola mano y me arrodillé frente a él.

-Bella! Que estás haciendo?-Dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados y arqueando su cuello levemente hacia atrás, empuñando sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo.

-Te quiero probar- Contesté acercándome y lamiendo la gota de líquido que se había formado en la punta de su erección- Mmmmmmmh- gemimos los dos a un tiempo. Él de placer ante el roce de mi lengua y yo ante su sabor, salado, esencialmente masculino y sexual, pero absolutamente Jake. Yo había imaginado este acto como algo incómodo y francamente un poco asqueroso y degradante, pero en ese momento, al ver la reacción que mi toque provocaba y el poder sobre él que tenía en mis manos, lo encontré sexy y comencé a sentir mis bragas humedecerse.

Tentativamente abrí la boca, recibiéndolo en mis labios y acariciándolo con la lengua. Una vez que me hube acostumbrado a su tamaño comencé a moverme lentamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante, atenta a sus reacciones para saber si lo estaba haciendo bien. De acuerdo a sus gruñidos y gemidos, todo estaba OK.

Puse mi mano en la base de su erección para poner un freno a cuánto de él podía recibir en mi sin atragantarme, lo último que necesitaba era que me dieran arcadas o que me ahogara, y con esa medida pude aumentar el paso, efectivamente haciéndole el amor con mi boca (ahora que nuestros sentimientos estaban declarados, no me podía referir a esto como simple sexo, esto era más, era la demostración máxima de mi amor y entrega hacia él).

Pasados unos minutos mi mandíbula empezaba a dolerme y mi lengua estaba a punto de acalambrarse, y es que Jacob es jodidamente grande, pero no podía parar, no al ver como él estaba disfrutando, gimiendo, con los ojos cerrados y su rostro elevado hacia el cielo. Pronto sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello, enredando los dedos en mi nuca, y comenzó a guiar mis movimientos, más rápido, más profundo, hasta que un gruñido escapó de su garganta y me dijo- Ahhhhhh Bella voy a acabar!… donde?…-y trató de retirarse. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Si hacíamos esto había que hacerlo bien. Con una mano me aferré fuerte a su erección y con la otra me agarré a su trasero, empujándolo hacia mí. Un par de movimientos de cadera y estaba descargándose en mi boca. Agh, no es exactamente lo que imaginaba… en fin, lo mejor era tragar rápidamente, después de todo esto era mi regalo para él.

Mi recompensa vino inmediatamente con la sonrisa increíble que me regaló Jake, quién me tomó en sus brazos y se sentó en la roca plana donde yo lo había estado esperando, conmigo en su regazo.

-Dónde aprendiste eso Bells?- Dijo hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello, positivamente ronroneando… Mmmmh… no sabía que los lobos ronronean…

-Eeeeeeeh…-Dije enrojeciendo. ¿Cómo podía avergonzarme de nada después de lo que habíamos hecho?

-Mmmmmmh?-Dijo mordisqueando mi hombro.

-Lo busqué en google… quería sorprenderte… -Solté antes de poder contenerme.

-Sí que fue una sorpresa… una MUY grata sorpresa… bendita internet- Dijo tomando mis labios entre los suyos en un beso suave, sexy, deliberado… Oooh! Es mi turno!

-Jake, no estaba bromeando, te quiero dentro de mí AHORA.-Dije sin aliento.

-Tus deseos son órdenes…- Dijo extendiendo mi frazada en el suelo. Luego me tomó de la mano y me puso de pié. Se posicionó en mi espalda y me enfrentó hacia el acantilado, mirando al mar rojo, teñido por el atardecer. Me sentí arrullada por la brisa, el sonido de las olas al chocar a nuestros pies en el acantilado y el olor del mar. Lentamente, Jacob me fue desvistiendo mientras depositaba suaves besos en mis hombros, brazos, espalda, nalgas, muslos y pantorrillas, hasta que estuve completamente desnuda.

Jake entonces me giró hacia él y me besó en los labios brevemente, me tomó en sus brazos y me depositó suavemente de espaldas en la frazada. Se posicionó sobre mí sin aplastarme, y procedió a besarme y lamerme lánguidamente, en un gesto casi instintivo, casi animal, marcando su esencia en todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos recorrían por todos lados, de arriba abajo, acariciando, pellizcando, frotando, tentando… y yo me revolvía bajo su cuerpo apretándome a él, buscando más, queriendo morderlo, arañarlo, consumirlo, hacerlo solo mío. Necesitaba la reafirmación de nuestro lazo físico, necesitaba ser una con él.

Sus dedos finalmente bajaron por mi estómago y se depositaron en mi clítoris, paro tan suavemente que no me trajo ningún alivio. Su mano me acarició leve, lentamente y se movió a lo largo de mis labios, un toque tan ligero que si no hubiera estado tan hipersensible a su tacto y tan jodidamente encendida, quizás no lo hubiera notado.

Pero tal como estaban las cosas, lo noté y comencé a maldecir como un marinero al darme cuenta de que él nuevamente, estaba jugando a testear mis límites. Contraataqué recurriendo a frases sucias y sugerentes para lograr desesperarlo tanto como yo lo estaba.

-Aaaah… Jake cógeme, hazme tuya, quiero sentirte fuerte y duro dentro de mí, quiero gritar tu nombre cuando acabe… muéstrame que eres mío, que soy tuya…-rogué.

Pero Jake tenía otros planes, y siguió rozándome apenas, ignorando mis palabras, volviéndome loca. Cuando ya no pude más mi propia mano se dirigió a mi entrepierna, tratando de proveerme de la fricción que tanto necesitaba. La vergüenza me había abandonado hacía bastante rato y solo me quedaba la lujuria en forma de una necesidad como no la había sentido nunca.

Antes de llegar a su destino la mano de Jake detuvo la mía, la tomó amorosamente y besó cada uno de mis dedos y finalmente la palma. Con una voz suave y controlada me dijo-No Isabella. Tú no vas a acabar hasta que yo lo diga. Sabes por qué?

Yo no atiné a responder, sintiéndome cada vez más frustrada, mi centro palpitaba y él me negaba cualquier alivio… por qué me hacía sufrir así?

-Respóndeme Isabella.-Gruñó con su voz baja, ultra-sexi.

-No… no lo sé…-Gemí.

-Tú no vas a acabar hasta que yo diga porque tú eres mía. La humedad entre tus piernas, tu cuerpo y tus orgasmos… me pertenecen a mi- Dijo y me besó demostrando su dominancia. Mierda! Jake dominante es jodidamente sexi! Casi acabé en ese mismo momento, pero traté de seguir su juego. Mi sumisión pareció excitarlo, y fue perdiendo la compostura hasta que comenzó a sobar mi clítoris con más fuerza y rapidez, tal como lo necesitaba. Cuando me sintió llegar al límite, se retiró y se puso de pié –Que demonios Jake?-Grité frustrada y repentinamente sintiendo el frío del atardecer.

-Tranquila Isabella, solo voy a buscar un condón- Dijo escarbando en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

-Malditos condones, el lunes voy al doctor a pedir píldoras anticonceptivas- Decidí.

-En serio? Harías eso por mi?-Dijo enrollando el preservativo en su erección.

-Muy en serio, y lo voy a hacer por los dos-Dije estirando mis manos hacia él, necesitando su contacto, recorriendo la punta de mis dedos por sus brazos mientras él se posicionaba nuevamente de rodillas frente a mí. Oh! Dios esos abdominales! Mmmmmmmmh este hombre es atractivo! No, es mucho más que atractivo, pero tampoco puedo catalogarlo de "bello". Jacob es demasiado masculino para eso… Jacob es _ardiente, sexi, pecaminoso_. Y mío.

Lentamente posicionó la punta de su erección en mi entrada y tomó mi pierna izquierda, posicionando mi tobillo en su hombro. Lentamente me penetró, consiguiendo con esta posición un ángulo que nunca habíamos probado antes, llegando más profundo y creando un rango de nuevas sensaciones. Mi otra pierna rodeó su cintura y sus manos acariciaron mis pezones, bombeando lentamente mientras mis propios brazos estaban en posición de absoluta rendición sobre mi cabeza.

Me retorcí apretando mi pierna libre contra sus glúteos, tratando de empujarlo a mí, de acelerar el paso, pero él tenía absoluto control y siguió moviendo su cadera lentamente, en movimientos circulares, explorando nuevas formas de profundizar nuestra unión.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, haciendo sus estocadas cada vez más rápidas y profundas, hasta que sentí los músculos de mi vientre tensarse y un cosquilleo subir por mis rodillas y simultáneamente bajar desde mi lengua, por mi garganta hacia mi centro. Gemí y creo que grité Jake avisándole de mi inminente orgasmo, y él aumentó el paso ordenándome- Quiero que te vengas Isabella, quiero que acabes y quiero que lo goces, porque nadie nunca más te va a tocar. Nadie jamás te va a hacer sentir como lo hago yo. Ahora acaba para mí!- Y con esa orden me deshice en el orgasmo más increíble de la historia del universo, un orgasmo que merecía ser documentado para futuras referencias y su propia entrega de premios con alfombra roja, un orgasmo que sentí en todo mi cuerpo y pareció durar horas (aunque seguro solo fue un par de minutos, pero en fin, el tiempo es relativo y desde mi perspectiva se extendió para siempre). Momentos después, cuando yo estaba bajando de mi nube con lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos, sentí a Jacob tensarse, gritar mi nombre y pulsar dentro mío antes de caer rendido sobre mí.

-Te amo Jake- Murmuré en medio de un suspiro.

-Te amo Bells- Dijo reacomodando su cuerpo al mío.

Y eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormida, acurrucada en su pecho y arrullada por el mar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y? que tal? No estaba segura de si incluir el lemon antes o después de **_**la conversación**_**, pero me pareció mucho mejor establecer la reconciliación y su amor por el otro y luego trabajar en los detalles. Después de todo, ambos son adolecentes y las hormonas los deben haber tenido vueltos locos! Opinen y cuéntenme que creen que va a pasar, que estoy abierta a sugerencias. Hasta mañana!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nada, nada es mío. Todo pertenece a S. Meyer.**

**Ok! He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Este es importante así es que a ver qué les parece. La banda sonora de hoy es **_**I was made for loving you de **_**Kiss, una canción totalmente Jacob si me permiten decirlo. ****Disfruten!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes

Feel the magic

There's something that drives me wild

And tonight I wanna make it all come true

'Cause girl, you were made for me

And girl, I was made for you

I was made for loving you baby

You were made for loving me

And I can't get enough of you baby

Can you get enough of me?

_I was made for loving you / Kiss_

_-Te amo Jake- Murmuré en medio de un suspiro. _

_-Te amo Bells- Dijo reacomodando su cuerpo al mío._

_Y eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormida, acurrucada en su pecho y arrullada por el mar._

**Capítulo 13**

**JPOV**

Sonreí al despertar. El sereno sonido del mar y la respiración acompasada de Bella durmiendo en mis brazos me arrullaban. Mis ojos cerrados, entregándome a mis otros sentidos para sentirla, su calor, su sabor, su aroma, su tacto. Absolutamente enamorado, absolutamente feliz.

Ella me había elegido a mí.

Después de meses de incertidumbre imaginando qué pasaría si la sanguijuela regresara, finalmente tenía mi respuesta. Bella es mía.

Incluso después de comenzar nuestra relación ella nunca fue mía completamente, sabía que ella se aferraba al chupasangre convencida de que no podría volver a amar, nunca atreviéndose a entregarse completamente, nunca ofreciendo una promesa…

Yo la acepté sin preguntas, porque admitámoslo, yo estaba dispuesto a aceptarla en cualquier condición, convencido que le enseñaría a amarme a fuerza de amarla.

Pero hoy… hoy ella había venido a mí. Hoy ella me había pedido ser su novio y me había ofrecido todo lo que nunca me atreví a pedirle. No podía dejar de repetirlo: Hoy finalmente Bella era mía.

No sabía lo que había ocurrido en su casa el día que la sanguijuela regresó, y francamente no quería saberlo. No soy un idiota, sentí su olor en la cama de Bella, pero no quiero saber qué tan lejos llegaron, ya que eso solo serviría para volverme loco de celos. Prefiero ignorar todo lo que haya sucedido antes de hoy, sus errores y los míos son cosa del pasado. Hoy comenzamos una nueva vida juntos, porque hoy Bella es mía.

Me encontraba recostado de espalda sobre la manta, con Bella acurrucada sobre mi cuerpo separándola del suelo duro y frío. Mis brazos la rodeaban y mis dedos dibujaban círculos en su piel.

Lentamente la sentí despertar, su respiración cambió y la sentí estirarse, moviendo su cabeza confundida, probablemente aún no se daba cuenta de que estaba sobre mí.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados besé su cabeza murmurando "Buenas noches preciosa", y la sentí reacomodarse a mi lado y acunar mi rostro entre sus manos suavemente para depositar un breve beso en mis labios.

Fue entonces que sonriente, abrí los ojos y el mundo cambió.

Todo lo que había imaginado que me amarraba al planeta se desvaneció, todo se relativizó, nada más importó, en el mundo solo estaba ella… Bella…

Era como si la viera por primera vez, descubriendo por primera vez su perfección, su belleza, la armonía de sus rasgos, el olor de su piel, el rubor de sus mejillas… como si todo el amor que sentía por ella apenas unos segundos atrás se hubiera convertido en una broma, en un juego de niños, en una burla. Porque en apenas unos segundos mi vida había cambiado. Porque soy es bastardo más suertudo del planeta… Porque Bella Swan, mi novia, la mujer que amo, es mi imprimación.

**BPOV**

Mmmmmmmmmh… estaba tan cómoda, tan calentita… el olor de Jake y el mar me rodeaban, el latido del corazón de mi novio bajo mis oídos, un suave beso en mi coronilla, dulces palabras…

Me reacomodé tratando de no aplastar a Jake, y al ver su rostro, ojos cerrados, sonriente, no pude evitar sentirme abrumada de amor y ternura. Mi Jake era feliz de tenerme a su lado así tal cual como soy, para él no tendría que cambiar, con él nunca me sentía insuficiente…

Tomé su rostro con mis manos y lo besé suavemente, apenas un roce de nuestros labios para demostrarle mi amor. Fue un beso dulce que duró solo unos segundos, pero al terminar Jake abrió los ojos e inmediatamente pude ver que algo cambió.

Su mirada levemente desenfocada al abrir los ojos pareció mutar de pronto, convirtiéndose en algo intenso y profundo. Sentí su cuerpo sacudirse como si fuera víctima de una descarga eléctrica, pero nunca alejó su mirada de la mía. Yo al notar que algo pasaba pregunté

-Jake… estás bien? Que fue eso?

-Bella…- dijo sonriendo, lentamente asumiendo su expresión anterior, aunque no exactamente… mmmh… era difícil de explicar, era el mismo Jake, pero a la vez diferente… sería algo propio de los lobos?

-Jake contéstame! Estás bien?

-Perfectamente… -Dijo incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre la roca. Luego se agachó para tomarme en sus brazos y abrazarme a su regazo.

-Jake me preocupas… dime que te pasó, estás raro- Dije mientras él me acomodaba a su cuerpo envolviéndose en mí, logrando que la mayor parte de mi piel estuviera en contacto con la suya.

-Bells… no sé cómo decírtelo, no sé como lo vas a tomar…-Dijo con su boca contra mi cuello, acariciándome con sus labios de un lado hacia el otro.

-Jake por favor! Lo que sea me lo tienes que decir y lo vamos a solucionar juntos… estamos juntos verdad?

-Siempre…

-Estás arrepentido de ser mi novio? – Dije repentinamente insegura- Es que quieres que volvamos a ser amigos?- Por la forma en que se aferraba a mí ese difícilmente sería el caso, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa que pudiera haber pasado por su cabeza apenas despertando después de hacer el amor conmigo.

-No seas ridícula Bells!- Respondió con un gruñido. Un verdadero gruñido de lobo!

-Entonces dime!

-Bells… no quiero que te asustes, yo sé que acabamos de reencontrarnos y que tú te acabas de dar cuenta de que me amas, pero lo que pasó está fuera de mi control, y aunque estuviera en mi poder… la verdad es que no me gustaría que fuera de otra manera…

-Jacob Black escúpelo de una vez, demonios!

-Bells, tu eres mi imprimación.

Por un momento mi cerebro dejó de funcionar, atónito, quedando absolutamente vacío de palabras y pensamientos, sólo escuchaba el latir acelerado de mi corazón y el romper de las olas… Lentamente pero con fuerza, una a una las imágenes de lo que había imaginado sería mi vida con Jacob se fueron colando en ese vacío, inundándome de él. Su imprimación… eso significa "para siempre"… su imprimación… eso significa…

-Jake!- Dije abrazándome a su cuello con todas mis fuerzas, girándome para mirarlo a los ojos –Eso significa que eres mío!

-Siempre he sido tuyo Bells, pero ahora… ya no hay vuelta atrás… serás capaz de vivir con eso?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es todo lo que puedo desear! Te amo, tú me amas y ahora estás imprimado y no me vas a dejar nunca!- Mi cuerpo vibraba de felicidad! Mi mayor miedo era el abandono (gracias, Edward), pero ahora gracias a la locura del mundo en el que vivo y la genética lobuna, podía descansar tranquila sabiendo que mi Jacob sería exactamente eso, mío para siempre.

Busqué sus labios con los míos, queriendo reasegurarlo, transmitirle que me encontraba bien ante el cómo los eventos se estaban desarrollando. Tomé su carnoso labio inferior entre los míos chupando y lamiendo, dándole toda mi atención hasta que no pude resistir la tentación y lo mordí, fuerte, marcándolo como mío. Jake gimió, pero no sonó a un gemido de dolor, más bien a un gemido de deseo. El tenue sabor de su sangre me excitó a niveles insospechados, (que me estaba pasando? La imprimación de Jacob me convertía de pronto en una salvaje? En Bella-vampiro? Ja!) La sangre generalmente me hace desmayarme, pero ese par de gotas de la sangre de Jake… me hicieron querer devorarlo por completo, consumirlo, ser una con él, fundirme en su cuerpo.

Jacob no se encontraba mucho más lúcido que yo, gruñendo y recorriendo mi cuerpo rudamente, nada delicado en el toque de ninguno de los dos.

Sentí a Jacob estirar su mano y agacharse por un segundo, pero mi mente estaba enfocada en profundizar nuestro beso, en beberlo y explorarlo, tirando de su cabello para empujar su rostro al mío, mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía contra el suyo, buscando fricción.

De pronto las manos de Jake me tomaron firmemente por las caderas y en un solo empujón, se encontraba dentro mío… en qué momento se puso el preservativo?

Sus caderas y sus manos marcaron el ritmo, mis brazos siguieron rodeando su cuello pero mi boca bajó por sus hombros, marcándolo con mordiscos y lamiéndolo para suavizar el dolor, comportándome como una posesa mientras él seguía poseyendo mi cuerpo a un ritmo frenético, apretándome, devorándome.

Ninguno de los dos duró mucho, hacer el amor así… era simplemente demasiado. En cuanto los primeros espasmos de mi orgasmo comenzaron Jacob me siguió con el suyo, y finalmente quedamos los dos abrazados jadeando, agotados, pero aún unidos. El silencio de la noche volvió a envolvernos, y una vez que nuestras respiraciones se regularizaron Jake me levantó para salir de mí y deshacerse del preservativo. Me abrazó fuerte, besó mi cabello y me dijo

-Vístete Bells, tenemos que informar a la manada.

…..oOo…

Una vez vestidos y compuestos recogimos la manta y mi libro y nos dirigimos de la mano a mi camioneta. Yo tropecé bastante, porque a pesar de la luz de la luna, no se veía mucho, pero Jake me guió, sabiendo que prefería caminar y tropezar que ser cargada como una inválida.

Lo dejé manejar y nos dirigimos a casa de Emily y Sam, donde nos recibieron con las usuales muestras de cariño. Una vez adentro, sentados en el mesón de la cocina frente a sendos mugs de chocolate caliente y muffins del tamaño de huevos de avestruz, Emily se sentó frente a nosotros y dijo

-Entonces…- Emily me observaba con una mirada inquisidora. Aaaagh, como lo supo?

-Entonces qué?-Pregunté desviando mi mirada hacia el monstruo de muffin que tenía en mi plato, desmigajándolo.

-Bella!... cuándo sucedió?

-Sucedió qué?-Busqué con la mirada a Jake para que me salvara, pero él estaba atacando su tercer muffin con Sam a su lado, ambos con sonrisas divertidas como meros espectadores de un show particularmente entretenido. Bastardos!

-Bella, quieres que te lo deletree? Cuando ocurrió la imprimación de Jacob?

-Emmmh… hace como 1 hora?-Mi respuesta sonó a pregunta

-Y tienes dudas al respecto? Sobre lo que significa ser el objeto de una imprimación? O sobre cualquier otra cosa?-Preguntó Emily pacientemente, ahora que tenía la respuesta que quería me podía relajar en su presencia. O sea, la chica es dulce, pero cuando quiere se puede transformar en un sargento! Imagino que es una habilidad necesaria cuando tu casa es permanentemente invadida por un montón de lobos adolescentes hambrientos.

-Bueno… en realidad sólo una…-Dije levantando la vista hacia ella. Jacob se incorporó en su asiento, repentinamente serio, y puso su mano en mi rodilla apretando levemente, para tranquilizarme.-Por qué ahora?

-A qué te refieres- Preguntó Emily confundida

-Por qué ahora? O sea, Jacob y yo nos hemos conocido desde siempre, somos amigos desde hace meses y estamos saliendo desde hace semanas… repentinamente nos hacemos novios y esto pasa? Por qué? Por qué ahora? –_No es que me esté quejando, Jake es mío._

-Bueno, la imprimación es un proceso curioso, y por lo que sabemos, ocurre para que cada lobo pueda encontrar a su pareja ideal, aquella que lo complementará física y espiritualmente por siempre… como almas gemelas- Al decir esto Emily buscó a Sam con la mirada y él se posicionó detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos. Aagh! Tanta dulzura me va a producir caries!

-Ok…-dije para que continuara.

-Pero la imprimación no ocurre hasta que ambas partes están listas. Es por eso que no ocurre a una edad particular ni es siempre a primera vista. Por ejemplo Sam y yo nos enamoramos a primera vista, pero Kim y Jared se conocieron por años hasta que un día, cuando ambos estaban listos, algo cambió y la imprimación ocurrió. Solo puedo asumir que algo cambió hoy? Algo en uno de los dos?

-Mmmmmmmmh… si… hoy me di cuenta de que amo a Jacob, y hoy decidí que quiero estar con él y no con Edward- Dije contando la verdad… qué sentido tiene esconderla si Jake va a soltar los frijoles a toda la manada en cuanto se transforme en lobo?

-Ahí lo tienes, la imprimación no ocurrió hasta que tú no estuviste lista para ser lo que Jake necesita, y él será siempre lo que sea que necesites tú.

Huh! Así es que era eso! Mmmmmmmmh la imprimación ciertamente me daría mucho que pensar… pero por ahora, había otros asuntos más urgentes. Girándome a Jacob le dije

-Jake, debo regresar a mi casa, mi toque de queda va a comenzar pronto y no quiero molestar a Charlie.- Una mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro de Jake.-Que sucede Jake?

-Nada… no es nada… vamos, te acompaño-Dijo levantándose lentamente, como si hubiera envejecido 50 años en un segundo.

-Que sucede?-Le pregunté a Emily que parecía saberlo todo y que sonreía condescendientemente.

-Es la imprimación…-Explicó- Para un recién imprimado es físicamente doloroso separarse del objeto de su imprimación.

-Oh!- Fue todo lo que atiné a decir. Yo no quería hacer sufrir a Jacob, pero cuales eran las opciones? Yo vivía con Charlie, aún asistía al colegio… no es como que me pudiera mudar a la reserva.. Y Jake aún es menor de edad! Oh Dios, soy una pedófila…

-No te preocupes Bells- Dijo él suavemente- Me voy a acostumbrar… puedo patrullar tu casa para estar cerca de ti, no es como que no lo haya hecho antes.

-Pero Jake, tienes que dormir!

-No sin ti- Dijo firmemente. Aaaaaah demonios!, la dichosa imprimación crea todo un nuevo set de problemas

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ok, en esto sí que NECESITO sus opiniones. Que tal lo de la imprimación?**

**Nota aparte: Hay un montón de gente de España siguiendo esta historia, pero no he recibido ningún comentario de nadie de esas tierras, así es que invito a los lectores españoles a opinar. Prometo responder.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Todo es de S. Meyer, yo solo juego con su universo.**

**Hey! ****Gracias por la buena recepción del último capítulo, es un agrado ver que la historia va tomando forma y la respuesta es positiva. No estaba segura de si aprobarían la imprimación, pero en mi mente, tenía que ocurrir, y aparentemente, ustedes concuerdan conmigo.**

**El capítulo de hoy me tiene particularmente contenta, es uno de mis favoritos y gocé escribiéndolo. Pensaba comenzar a tratar los temas más urgentes en este cap., pero Bella y Jake tienen otras ideas y yo solo escribo lo que ellos quieren.**

**FF se ha estado comportando un poco extraño, por lo que si a alguien no le ha llegado la respuesta a sus comentarios, van mis disculpas, pero les aseguro que he respondido a cada una a pesar de que el sitio sigue fallando en el proceso! Pero como no ha sigo mi culpa, sé que no me abandonarán ni dejarán de darme sus opiniones )**

**La banda sonora de hoy es **_**Be Mine**_** de R.E.M., un verdadero himno a la imprimación, escúchenla, vale la pena.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

And if you make me your religion  
>I'll give you all you will need<br>I'll be the drawing of your breath  
>I'll be the cup if you should bleed<br>I'll be the sky above the Ganges  
>I'll be the vast and stormy sea<br>I'll be the lights that guide you inland  
>I'll be the visions you will see<br>Visions you will see  
>You will see<p>

Be mine / R.E.M

**Capítulo 14**

Al llegar a casa saludé a Charlie y pasé derecho a mi dormitorio. Tenía mucho que pensar y no quería distraerme. Además, Jake y yo habíamos acordado que mi ventana quedaría abierta en caso de que Jake no pudiera soportar el dolor en el pecho que le producía estar separado de mí con su reciente imprimación.

De acuerdo a Sam, el dolor se iría mitigando con el tiempo, a medida que Jake comenzara a sentirse más seguro de nuestra relación y se familiarizara con sus nuevos instintos. Eso no quería decir que el dolor desaparecería, sino que simplemente se haría soportable a niveles que nos permitieran tener una vida más o menos normal.

Emily por su parte, me llevó a un lado para advertirme que debido a que la imprimación es un comportamiento instintivo ligado al lado animal de los Quilute, debía estar preparada para ciertas conductas que podrían considerarse "raras". Entre ellas, se encontraba la necesidad del macho de "marcar" a la hembra con su esencia. Yo salté indignada dejando en claro que no permitiría a Jacob hacer pis en mí por mucho que eso fuera el comportamiento esperado, pero Emily me aseguró que la marcación se llevaba a cabo con su lengua, por lo que debía estar dispuesta a permitir que Jake me lamiera periódicamente para marcarme como suya, y que negarme no solo resultaría inútil, si no que a la larga sólo conseguiría volver loco a Jake, ya que la posesividad es más fuerte en las primeras etapas de la imprimación y la marcación del objeto de imprimación era tan esencial para los lobos como respirar.

-Deberías haber visto a Sam en un principio!-Me dijo Emily- Cuando recién imprimamos yo no podía ni abrir la puerta de la casa sin estar adecuadamente marcada, y me marcaba completamente al menos 3 veces al día! Ahora no es tan malo, solo me marca una vez en la mañana y otra en la noche… y cada vez que salimos de la reserva… y cada vez que tenemos compañía en casa fuera de la manada… -Dijo frunciendo el ceño como si recién se diera cuenta de lo ridículo que resultaba el asunto de la marcación. Maldita sea si voy a permitir a Jacob lamerme todos los días antes de ir al colegio! Aunque por otra parte…

Una vez que Charlie se fue a acostar y lo pude sentir roncando en su habitación, me asomé por mi ventana y susurré –Jake! Sé que estás ahí… sube si necesitas marcarme, pero te aviso que vamos a tener que discutir la logística de esta locura… - Antes de haber terminado mi frase Jake apareció de entre las sombras del extremo más alejado del jardín, luciendo adecuadamente avergonzado, pero a la vez ansioso de hacer lo que sus instintos le pedían.

Me retiré de la ventana para darle espacio para entrar, y en un par de segundos lo tenía a mi lado, enorme y medio desnudo, enterrando su rostro en mi cabello en un gesto desesperado, como si fuera oxígeno y él se estuviera ahogando.

Mi molestia por lo bizarro de la situación se derritió y dio paso a una inmensa ternura, nada de esto estaba realmente bajo el control de Jacob, y debíamos acomodarnos lo mejor que pudiéramos.

Me separé unos centímetros de él para tomar su rostro en mis manos y le dije

-Hola

-Hola- Dijo tímidamente.

-Jake… Emily me dijo que es lo que necesitas y sé que te está matando el contenerte. Tienes mi consentimiento para hacer lo que necesites hacer, Ok?

-Ok- Sonrió, aún tímido.

-Bien, ahora dime que es lo que necesitas.

-Necesito que te desnudes- Dijo inmediatamente cambiando su tono de voz a algo más salvaje y posesivo.

Yo me desnudé lentamente levantando una ceja hacia él, sin estar muy segura de si se estaba pasando de listo o no, pero si algo me había enseñado la experiencia, es que estar desnuda frente a Jacob nunca era una mala idea.

Una vez que removí la última prenda de mi cuerpo él se acercó y me tomó en sus brazos depositándome en la cama.

-Ok… ahora que tengo que hacer?-Pregunté un poco incómoda ante su intensa mirada, feral, peligrosa.

-Nada –Respondió con voz ronca- Ahora me dejas hacer- Y diciendo esto se arrodilló a mi lado y procedió a lamer todo mi cuerpo sin dejar un rincón sin su atención, y concentrándose especialmente en el pliegue de mi codo, mi cuello, detrás de las orejas y el ombligo. Una vez que estuvo aparentemente satisfecho ordenó - Date vuelta.

Yo procedí a girarme sobre mi estómago y el repitió el proceso lamiendo mi espalda, mis nalgas y mis piernas. Sobra decir que una vez que hube superado el primer shock ante lo que estábamos haciendo, lo empecé a encontrar altamente erótico, por lo que una vez que Jake dio el proceso de marcación por terminado yo era simplemente un manojo de necesidad, exigiendo alivio.

Pero lamentablemente estábamos en casa de Charlie, con él durmiendo a pocos metros de distancia, por lo que las posibilidades de tener el sexo desenfrenado con el que fantaseaba se veían severamente reducidas.

Al notar mi mirada anhelante, Jake se tendió a mi lado sin hacer ruido y procedió a besarme apasionadamente, tomando total control y excitándome aún más. No pude dejar de preguntarme el por qué si la imprimación hacía de Jake lo que yo necesitaba que fuera, Jake se estaba convirtiendo en un macho alfa, dominante y seguro de sí mismo. No sólo era sexi, además me hacía sentir protegida y amada. Era eso lo que yo realmente necesitaba? _Definitivamente_, me respondí.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo suavemente, una asentándose en mis pechos y la otra entre mis piernas, y comenzó a acariciar y besar mis pezones mientras recorría mis pliegues y jugaba con mi clítoris. Mi respiración se comenzó a hacer irregular, por lo que él movió su boca para cubrir la mía de modo de amortiguar mis gemidos. Cuando finalmente exploté en un millón de partículas de luz, el absorbió mi voz repitiendo su nombre como un mantra… JakeJakeJakeJake…

Me giré hacia él para poder aliviarlo, pero él simplemente dijo "mañana", y se giró para apagar la luz, envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-Te amo Jake.

-Te amo Bells.

….oOo…

Al día siguiente desperté sola en mi cama, pero había una nota en mi cama en la desastrosa caligrafía de Jake diciendo "Hoy vamos de paseo, te espero en la reserva, J."

Miré mi despertador y eran sólo las 7 de la mañana, pero podía escuchar a Charlie haciendo ruido en la cocina, por lo que decidí bajar a saludarlo y averiguar cuáles eran sus planes para hoy.

Charlie estaba sentado en la cocina leyendo el diario y tomando una taza de café.

-Buenos días Bells –Saludó

-Buenos días…-Respondí sin acercarme demasiado… podría oler Charlie a Jake en mi cuerpo? _Por supuesto que no! _Respondió mi mente, pero aún así no quise arriesgarme y mantuve mi distancia tomando una taza y procedí a prepararme un café con leche, el que bebí apoyada en el mesón.

-Cuáles son tus planes para hoy? -Preguntó Charlie levantando la vista de su diario.

-Hummmm… no lo sé, voy a pasar el día con Jake, pero no me dijo qué haremos…-Respondí contenta de poder decir la verdad.

-Jake? –Sonrió- Pensé que habían discutido…

-Mmmmmh… nos reconciliamos… de hecho… somos novios- Dije poniéndome roja.

-Pensé que antes ya eran novios?-Preguntó confundido.

-Noooo papá… antes solo estábamos saliendo… ahora es… oficial.

-Así es que oficial eh? –Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia- Bueno, en ese caso, felicitaciones Bells, supongo que ahora voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Jacob y renovar tus latas de spray de pimienta y tenemos que probar tu alarma anti-violación… -Dijo haciendo un inventario de todas las acciones que pensaba llevar a cabo para torturarme y asustar a Jacob para que no se aprovechara de mí. Aunque en rigor siendo la mayor era yo la que se estaba aprovechando de él…

-No Char… eh papá! Por favor no más spray, no más alarmas y no es necesario que hables con Jacob! Yo me puedo cuidar sola!-Rogué.

Charlie meramente levantó una ceja y dijo -Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que estés a salvo Bells… que te parece si renuevo el spray y me prometes que vas a tener una lata contigo en todo momento y aplazamos la conversación? La alarma la dejaremos en veremos por un tiempo…de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-Sonreí tendiendo mi mano. Este era el mejor trato que conseguiría y lo acepté gustosa. Una vez cerrado el trato con un apretón de manos me volví a retirar a mi esquina.-Y tú que tienes planeado para hoy? –Pregunté al verlo de uniforme, lo que no era común para un sábado en la mañana.

-Hummmm… seguimos teniendo problemas con campistas desaparecidos, así es que tengo que trabajar para lidiar con las familias y los grupos de búsqueda. No creo que llegue a cenar, así es que no te preocupes por mi Bells. Que tengas un buen día-Dijo tomando el último sorbo de café, dejando su mug en el lavaplatos y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Yo por mi parte me duché (sabiendo que me arriesgaba a una nueva sesión de "marcación", pero qué demonios, no entraría en la reserva oliendo a Jake para que todos supieran lo que habíamos estado haciendo anoche… aunque probablemente ya todos lo sabían, malditos lobos telepáticos), y me vestí con Jeans, las botas de tracking que compré en Newton´s cuando estaba en la búsqueda del prado y encontré a Laurent, una camiseta termal y una chaqueta deportiva. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta alta y me puse una pisca de labial.

Mi camioneta también olía a Jacob, me imagino que mi manta estaba impregnada de su olor, y me di cuenta con una sonrisa que de aquí en adelante todo mi mundo olería a Jake.

Al llegar a la casa de Jake él me estaba esperando sentado en la puerta, y antes de que pudiera apagar el motor de la camioneta él ya estaba abriendo la puerta y tomándome en sus brazos para envolverme en un abrazo de oso.

-Buenos días Jake-Dije contra su pecho a punto de ahogarme.

-Buenos días preciosa- Respondió él con la nariz hundida en mi cabello. Lentamente me soltó un poco para darme espacio para respirar y darle a él el espacio para comenzar a lamer mi cuello.

-Jake! Ahora no! –Dije retorciéndome en sus brazos. O sea, entiendo todo el rollo de los instintos, pero Hey! Estábamos en el patio de su casa, con Billy a pocos metros de distancia.

-Lo siento-Dijo aún lamiendo mi cuello-Necesito marcarte un poco más y podemos partir.

-Ok-Cedí. La verdad es que los lametazos en mi cuello eran más que agradables, pero no quería promover este tipo de comportamiento, así es que fingí simplemente tolerarlo.-Que vamos a hacer hoy?

-Picnic-Respondió contra mi piel

-Ok, donde? Tenemos que ir de compras? Usaremos mi camioneta? -Pregunté entusiasmada. Un picnic sonaba bien, y hoy hacía un día inusualmente soleado.

-Todo listo-Murmuró lamiendo detrás de mi oreja. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo!

-Jacob Black vas a comenzar a hablar con frases completas como una persona normal, no como Terminator.

-Ok-Dijo tironeando de mi camiseta y lamiendo mi hombro.

-Jacob!

-Ok, estás lista… por ahora- Sonrió. No pude evitar derretirme, se veía tan jodidamente contento!

-Bien, entonces, me quieres informar de los planes de hoy?

-Ya te lo dije, vamos a ir de paseo, específicamente de picnic e iremos en las motos.

-Las motos! Oh me gusta! -Dije, y habría saltado de contenta si no hubiera estado atrapada en los brazos de Jake- Y donde vamos?

-Vamos a Willaby Creek Falls, hay un sendero que no debiera ser muy complicado para ti y la vista es espectacular. Te gusta la idea?

-Me encanta! Estamos listos?

-Todo listo- Dijo acercándose a besar mi frente, mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi barbilla y finalmente mi boca. No es que me queje, pero si seguíamos así no iríamos a ninguna parte, y de verdad me gustaba la idea de pasar un día los dos solos, fuera de la reserva y fuera de mi casa.

-Vamos entonces! -Dije soltándome de su abrazo. Él lo permitió pero no perdió contacto con mi cuerpo por un segundo, posicionando su mano en mi espalda todo el camino hacia su garaje. En el garaje estaban las motos y una mochila que Jake se puso al hombro.

-Necesitaremos mi manta?-Pregunté sin poder evitar el doble sentido al recordar el uso que le habíamos dado la última vez.

-Definitivamente- Respondió con voz ronca- Que clase de picnic sería sin tu manta?- Ooookeeey… nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me mojaría ante la simple idea de ir de picnic.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí tienen a Bella lidiando con los altos y bajos de la imprimación. Me gustó la idea de hacer que Jake estuviera más regido por sus instintos, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo que éstos le piden sin asustar a Bella. Me pareció divertido y bastante vergonzoso. Opiniones?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jejejejeje, he recibido varios comentarios sobre la imprimación y sus consecuencias, especialmente uno que describe la marcación como algo "sexy y asqueroso", descripción con la que concuerdo plenamente, pero creo que la imprimación está ligada al lado animal de los Quilute, solo los lobos se impriman, por lo tanto las reacciones asociadas deben ser instintivas y animalescas, lo que en consecuencia las hace poco comunes e incómodas. Por otro lado, un Jacob desnudo marcando mi cuerpo… mmmmmmmh… nop, no me quejaría. Y ustedes?**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Let´s drive away, let´s hit the road

We´ll leave the spotlight to the pretty boys and girls

See the fireworks glitter trough the smoke

Let´s drive away, say here we go!..."

_Let´s drive away / Eleni Mandell_

**Capítulo 15**

**BPOV**

Montamos en las motos y partimos! La velocidad y la sensación de libertad que me producía el manejar mi motocicleta era incomparable, y el hecho de hacerlo con Jake lo hacía aún más especial. A pesar de tener que usar cascos por viajar en la carretera (Jake los consiguió prestados para la ocasión), podía sentir el viento en mi rostro y ver en los ojos de Jacob que él sentía lo mismo.

El viaje fue tranquilo ya que era sábado y temprano por la mañana, así es que nos tomó 1 ½ hrs llegar a nuestro destino, el lago Quinault, bien en el interior del Olimpic National Forest. El lugar era sobrecogedor, un bosque de árboles centenarios, lianas y helechos, el suelo lleno de una alfombra vegetal, todo a nuestro alrededor era verde, verde, verde. Pero por primera vez no fue _demasiado verde_ para mí. Por primera vez sentí que este era mi lugar en el mundo, el lugar al que pertenecía, con Jacob, el bosque y todas las cosas salvajes; no en la ciudad, no en lugares repletos de personas, sino aquí, en la paz y la soledad de la naturaleza, solo Jake y yo.

Estacionamos las motos y dejamos los cascos con ellas, cogimos las cosas que necesitaríamos para el picnic y me nos dirigimos hacia el sendero que nos llevaría a las cataratas, pero no alcanzamos a avanzar 10 pasos antes de que Jake me rodeara por la cintura y se posicionara frente a mí.

-Bells…-Dijo inclinándose para besarme.

-Si?...- Susurré contra sus labios.

-Necesito…

-De nuevo? Jake!- Dije asombrada.

-Lo siento Bells… LO NECESITO!-Exclamó frustrado.

-Yo también lo siento Jake, sé que esto es difícil para ti…- Dije buscando con la mirada algún lugar para sentarme. Encontré un árbol caído a un par de metros de distancia y me dirigí hacia allá. Una vez sentada me saqué la chaqueta y mi camiseta lentamente, mirando a Jake a los ojos, reasegurándolo, transmitiéndole que entendía, que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

Una vez que estuve desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba salvo por mi corpiño, levanté mi barbilla exponiendo mi cuello y le dije –Ok Jacob, te estoy esperando.

-Gracias Bells!-Exclamó con un suspiro de alivio. Se acercó a mí y procedió a marcar cada centímetro de piel expuesta, deteniéndose solamente para depositar suaves besos en mis labios, agradeciendo mi paciencia ante una conducta que él mismo aún no comprendía.

Cuando hubo terminado, me volví a vestir con una sonrisa, me paré sobre el tronco para quedar al mismo nivel con su rostro y me lancé a sus brazos, besando su rostro y cuello, rodeándolo su cintura con mis piernas y murmurando palabras de amor y haciéndolo sonreír y suspirar tranquilo. Todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

Despacio me deslicé hacia el suelo, hasta que mis pies estuvieron firmemente plantados en el sendero, tomé su mano y nos dirigí hacia las cataratas.

Fue una caminata agradable, el sendero estaba limpio de obstáculos, el paisaje era espectacular y podíamos apreciar el lago a nuestra izquierda, como un espejo gigante que reflejaba el bosque a su alrededor. Conversamos de mil cosas distintas, banalidades, la manada y el colegio. No tocamos ningún tema más complejo, ninguno de los dos queriendo arruinar este día y a burbuja de nuestra nueva relación.

Luego de 50 minutos de caminata finalmente llegamos a Willaby Creek Falls, un lugar maravilloso que sencillamente me quitó el aliento. Un arrollo serpenteaba a través del denso bosque cubierto de musgo y helechos, y varias caídas de agua creaban un espectáculo que parecía salido de un cuento de hadas. El agua se teñía del bosque a su alrededor, fundiéndose el verdor imperante.

Mientras yo absorbía el paisaje embriagada de aire puro y el sonido de las cascadas, Jacob encontró un buen lugar para nuestro picnic, extendió la manta en el suelo y tiró su mochila sobre ella. Luego se acomodó en mi espalda rodeándome con sus enormes brazos y me dijo al oído –Bells, me voy a transformar para asegurarme de que estamos solos y no hay ningún peligro a nuestro alrededor… mientras yo patrullo podrías poner la mesa?

Yo me recliné hacia él y cerré los ojos tratando de entender qué habría hecho yo para merecer las cosas buenas que me estaban sucediendo, Jake por sobre todas ellas, y envié una plegaria en silencio agradeciendo a sea quién fuera el responsable, desde Buda hasta Superman. Asentí mientras exponía mi cuello para un par de lametazos extra, no por que necesitara extra "marcación", si no porque se sentía jodidamente bien!

Jacob se desnudó (ante mi atenta mirada), se transformó en lobo (no dejaba de asombrarme el proceso y menos el tamaño del animal en el que se convertía), y se fue a patrullar los alrededores. Mientras yo distraídamente me dediqué a explorar la mochila que había traído Jacob. Encontré un termo con café, un enorme pan hecho en casa recién horneado y envuelto en paños, un trozo de queso, una barra de chocolate, 2 naranjas un frasco de mermelada de fresas, una bolsa de papas fritas , jamón, un frasco de mayonesa, 3 manzanas, una botella de jugo de naranja y una ensalada de lechuga (lo que me hizo sonreír, el humano había recordado sus vegetales). Además había cubiertos, un par de platos de cartón, servilletas y 2 tazas.

Dispuse todo lo mejor que pude preguntándome como pretendía Jacob comer todo eso y luego recordándome que bueno, Jacob come como un lobo hambriento! Finalmente, mirando el arrollo, decidí probar el agua.

Aunque el día estaba soleado hacía demasiado frío para nadar, pero quise remojar mis piernas y brazos, así es que me saqué mis zapatos, calcetines, jeans y chaqueta y me metí al agua. Brrrrrrrrr! Casi me congelé!, pero se veía todo tan pacífico y hermoso a mi alrededor que caminé algunas zancadas más hasta llegar en una piedra enorme que sobresalía del agua, permitiéndome sentarme sin mojar mi ropa interior. Con mis piernas en el agua y mis ojos el bosque a mi alrededor dejé mi mente divagar hasta que sentí el ruido de chapoteo de algo pesado cayendo en el agua. Me di vuelta asustada solo para encontrarme a Jacob aún en forma de lobo a mi lado, moviendo la cola y con la lengua afuera. Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar me dio un lametazo desde mi cuello pasando por mi mejilla y hasta mi frente.

-Jacob! Eewwwww!- Dije pegándole un manotazo en la nariz como leí en alguna parte que se castiga a los perros que se portan mal. Él lució adecuadamente arrepentido por unos 10 segundos y luego emitió un bufido que claramente era la versión lobuna de una carcajada. Jake estaba de buen humor.

-Imagino que no encontraste vampiros ni campistas?-Pregunté adivinando la respuesta. Jake negó con la cabeza una vez.

-Te vas a volver humano pronto?- Pregunté. Jake volvió a negar con la lengua colgando hacia un lado. Se estaba burlando de mí.

-Así es que me vas a dejar hablando sola? –Pregunté. Jacob hundió su hocico en el agua como si fuera a beber, pero a último momento usó su nariz para salpicar agua en mi cara. Yo grité de sorpresa y traté de salpicarlo, pero mi equilibrio falló y terminé cayendo al agua, quedando empapada de pies a cabeza. Brrrrrrrr, estaba congelada!.

Antes de ser capaz de ponerme de pié los brazos de Jacob me incorporaron, cargándome hacia la orilla. Una vez ahí me desnudó rápidamente y me rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos brindándome su calor. Yo estaba furiosa y si no hubiera estado empapada, congelada y desnuda, me habría largado inmediatamente, pero tal como estaban las cosas lo único que parecía capaz de hacer era castañear los dientes.

-Lo siento Bells!-Dijo Jake. Podía sentir la risa contenida en su voz.-Pero no debiste tratar de salpicarme, tu sabes que tu equilibrio no es una de tus mejores cualidades… y qué fue eso de pegarme en la nariz? Ahora soy un cachorro en la escuela de obediencia? Deberías tener más respeto, soy un lobo feroz-Dijo soltando una carcajada. Yo solo atiné a pellizcarle una nalga. –Ouch! Ese castigo me gusta! Y ahora que te mojaste voy a tener que marcarte de nuevo…

-N…no… no t… te at… atrevas!- Amenacé castañeando los dientes. Él por supuesto me ignoró y procedió a comenzar con el rito lamiendo desde mi cuello hasta la punta de mis pies. Para cuando había terminado ya no sentía frío y la mayor parte de mi enojo se había evaporado. Maldita imprimación y malditas almas gemelas!

Dejamos mi ropa mojada colgando de las ramas de un árbol al Sol y me vestí con mis Jeans y chaqueta y Jake solo con sus Jeans y nos sentamos a comer. Una vez que hubimos terminado nos recostamos de espalda sobre la manta, mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y miramos las nubes pasar. Durante largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que noté que me abrazaba fuertemente apretándome fuerte contra su pecho y suspiraba, y le pregunté

-Jake, que piensas?

-En el futuro…

-Que hay con el futuro?

-Tu este año terminarás la secundaria y te irás a la Universidad… A mí aún me faltan dos años para terminar, y que va a pasar conmigo si ni siquiera soy capaz de separarme de ti por un par de horas? Cómo voy a soportar estar separado de ti por meses? No quiero ser una carga para ti Bells, pero no puedo, físicamente no puedo estar lejos de ti.

-Oh Jake… No lo sé… la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, pero estoy segura de que podremos encontrar una solución! No es que me haya ganado una beca ni nada hasta ahora, ni he sido aceptada en ninguna Universidad importante… Y Sam dijo que con el tiempo las cosas serán más fáciles, que te va a doler menos la separación y que podremos llevar una vida normal.

-Bells, nunca un lobo se ha tenido que separar del objeto de su imprimación, nunca ha sido necesario, recuerda que esta es la primera generación de lobos que ha existido desde que las mujeres tienen la oportunidad de trabajar fuera de sus casas o de ir a estudiar lejos. Antes simplemente te imprimabas y te casabas, nunca más te separabas y asunto solucionado!- Rió una risa amarga- Yo sé que esa no eres tú, y yo quiero que seas todo lo que puedes ser! Pero la idea de no estar contigo me duele Bells… No sé lo que pasa conmigo, es como si estuviera luchando entre lo que creo que es lo correcto y mis necesidades e instintos. Y mi instinto me dice que no puedo estar sin ti.

-Jacob…-Suspiré- Aún hay tiempo, las cosas se van a ir dando. Yo aún no tengo planes específicos, no sé que quiero estudiar ni adonde, y cuando sea el momento tomaremos una decisión juntos. No te voy a abandonar y sé que tu quieres lo mejor para mí. Estamos juntos en esto, recuerdas?

-Gracias Bells…-Besó mi frente- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, lo feliz que estoy de que hayas aceptado la imprimación de la manera que lo has hecho… Todo esto es tan bizarro… Realmente eres buena con lo raro.

-Eso sí lo soy!-Dije rodando para quedar posicionada sobre él- Pero tu entiendes por qué soy capaz de aceptar todo esto?- Dije mirándolo a los ojos. Jake negó con la cabeza – Porque te amo! Porque tú has estado conmigo en mis momentos más difíciles y yo quiero estar contigo en los tuyos. Yo sé que he sido bastante menos que perfecta, sobre todo al principio de nuestra relación… pero ahora si tú me dejas quiero hacer las cosas bien. Todo este asunto con Edward…

-Está bien Bells… no quiero saber- Dijo evitando mi mirada- Me basta con saber que me quieres a mí y que todo se acabó entre tú y él… Los 2 hemos cometido errores, y prefiero pensar que desde ayer comenzamos de cero. Que comenzamos a partir de la imprimación… te parece?

-Me parece –Acordé besándolo suavemente mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Ya estaba comenzando a refrescar y el contraste de su piel caliente contra la temperatura ambiental me hacía querer fundirme en él.

Eventualmente terminamos los dos desnudos haciendo el amor en el bosque, y una vez saciados (temporalmente), me vestí con mi ropa interior y mi camiseta y emprendimos la caminata de regreso.

Llegamos a la reserva un par de horas después sin incidentes, y acordamos que yo me iría a casa y repetiríamos el proceso de la noche anterior, es decir, mi ventana quedaría abierta para que él pudiera entrar si le hacía falta, pero bajo el compromiso de que él trataría de resistirse, ya que debíamos entrenar su tolerancia a la separación para que ambos pudiéramos tener una vida normal.

Al llegar mi casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero Charlie ya me había advertido que no lo esperara para cenar, así es que sabía que estaría sola. Al entrar a la casa percibí movimiento en el living con el rabillo del ojo, y antes de tener tiempo para gritar o moverme, un par de fríos y pálidos brazos me atraparon, inmovilizándome.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y ahí se acaba la burbuja Jacob-Bella y comenzamos a lidiar con el mundo exterior y todos los problemas que hemos estado ignorando! **

**El lugar del picnic es real, lo pueden googlear y verán las cataratas y el maravilloso bosque que las rodea. Me pareció un buen lugar para una primera cita "oficial", que les parece a ustedes?**

**Hasta mañana!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todas! En los capítulos pasados establecimos la nueva relación Bella/Jacob, pero necesariamente la burbuja debe romperse y estos chicos deben comenzar a lidiar con el mundo exterior. **

**Gracias a todas quienes dejaron sus comentarios, a quienes me han agregado a sus alertas y a quienes me tienen entre sus favoritos, es un honor y me hacen saltar de alegría cada vez que tengo un nuevo mensaje de ustedes en mi e-mail.**

**Y gracias especialmente a Teles, que fue la primera persona en leer esta historia y que me ha dado el coraje para publicarla.**

**Hoy no tengo sugerencias en la banda sonora, no encontré nada apropiado :(**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 16**

_Al llegar mi casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero Charlie ya me había advertido que no lo esperara para cenar, así es que sabía que estaría sola. Al entrar a la casa percibí movimiento en el living con el rabillo del ojo, y antes te tener tiempo para gritar o moverme, un par de fríos y pálidos brazos me atraparon, inmovilizándome._

**BPOV**

El terror me consumió por un segundo, negándome a la posibilidad de morir, no ahora que por fin había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, no ahora que por fin veía lo que siempre estuvo frente a mis ojos, no ahora que tenía a mi Jacob.

Los brazos de granito que me aprisionaban se relajaron un poco girándome para enfrentarme a mi atacante.

-Alice?-Exclamé al reconocer a quién fue mi mejor amiga

-Bella! Oh estaba tan preocupada! Tu futuro desapareció completamente desde ayer por la tarde, y yo seguí esperando que volvieras a aparecer pero no apareciste, y hoy vine a tu casa y no había nadie y no sabía qué hacer así es que decidí esperar pero tú no llegabas y estoy tan feliz de volver a verte y que estés sana y salva y te extrañé tanto porque tú eres mi única amiga y no quería dejarte, pero Edward nos hizo prometerle que no interferiríamos con tu vida pero yo seguí viéndote de vez en cuando pero tenías interferencia, no te podía ver bien y no entendía lo que pasaba pero ayer fue peor que nunca porque desapareciste Bella! Por qué desapareciste?- Dijo Alice en un solo aliento.

-Wow! Me alegro de que no tengas que respirar o te habrías ahogado al decirme todo eso!- Dije sonriendo. Luego, frunciendo el ceño le dije - Alice estoy tan enojada contigo! Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Cómo pudiste dejarme? Tienes alguna idea de lo que me hiciste sufrir?-Aunque en mi corazón ya la había perdonado no podía dejar de hacerle saber lo que había sufrido con su abandono.

-Oh Bella lo sé y no te puedo decir con palabras cuanto lo siento! Pero déjame compensarte, déjame demostrarte que sigo siendo tu mejor amiga… yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con la forma en que Edward manejó las cosas, pero cuando lo vi tan destruido no fui capaz de negarme a su petición de no contactarte… incluso le creí cuando él me dijo que esto sería lo mejor para ti, sobre todo porque me sentí tan culpable de haber organizado esa maldita fiesta de cumpleaños y luego forzarte a asistir…

-Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa Alice… Pero la decisión de dejarme haciéndole caso a Edward… esa si es tu responsabilidad, y me dolió tanto como el hecho de que Edward me abandonara. Perdí a mi novio, mi mejor amiga y mi familia en el mismo día, como si yo nunca les hubiera importado! Como si mi opinión no contara para nada!-Dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas. Alice me guió hasta el sillón y me sentó abrazándome a su lado.

-Lo siento Bella, lo siento por eso y por tantas otras cosas! Tenemos mucho que conversar y tengo muchas cosas que remediar en nuestra relación, pero quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi amiga, mi hermana, y que no importa lo que suceda entre tú y Edward de aquí en adelante, seguiré siendo tu amiga mientras tú me lo permitas…

-Alice… te extrañé tanto- Dije abrazándola fuertemente.

-Y yo a ti Bella, y yo a ti…

Alice y yo nos quedamos abrazadas hasta que yo dejé de llorar. A pesar de que Jasper me había advertido que Alice vendría a verme, verla fue un shock casi tan grande como volver a ver Edward, ya que ellos dos eran a quienes más había extrañado y en consecuencia quienes más daño me habían hecho. Una vez que me hube calmado un poco, me incorporé y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un té y Alice me siguió.

-Bella… y… algo nuevo que quieras compartir conmigo?-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Emmmmmm… bueno, me imagino que Edward ya te contó acerca de Jacob?-No estaba segura de cómo se tomaría Alice las noticias, ni donde yacían sus lealtades en este tópico, después de todo Edward era su hermano…

-Sí, sé que eres novia de Jacob Black y que él es un hombre lobo-dijo arrugando su nariz- Y sé que has estado todo el día con él porque apuestas a perro!

-Já! Gracias… si Alice, soy novia de Jacob, ayer lo hicimos oficial, antes de eso solo estábamos saliendo… pero eso no es todo… Alice… alguna vez has escuchado sobre la imprimación?-Pregunté.

-Vagamente… es algo así como con los pingüinos?-Preguntó.

-Pingüinos? De qué estás hablando?

-Los pingüinos Bella, encuentran a su pareja y es una relación de por vida. Si tu pareja pingüino muere te quedas sola para siempre, como las almas gemelas… Hay sólo uno para ti y es único e irremplazable.

-Ehhhhh… bueno, supongo entonces que Jacob Black es mi pingüino-Dije sonriendo al recordar a Chilly Willy.

-Como que Jacob es tu pingüino? Ustedes imprimaron?- Preguntó levantando la voz.

-Sip… ayer por la tarde.

-Oh Bella… imprimaste con un hombre lobo… un hombre lobo es tu pingüino! Oh… pobre Edward…

-Estás enojada conmigo? Entiendo si no puedes ser mi amiga después de esto…-Dije a punto de llorar, no quería perder a Alice, pero no se me pasaría por la cabeza alejarme de Jacob.

-No Bella, Dios! Te acabo de decir que eres mi mejor amiga y mi hermana, por supuesto que no estoy enojada contigo. No tenemos control sobre quién nos enamoramos, es solo que pensé… Bueno, después del fin de semana pasado… pensé que aún sentías algo por Edward.

-Sabes acerca de _eso_? Aaaag… por supuesto que lo sabes!... –Dije poniéndome roja al recordar cómo me ofrecí a Edward y cómo él me dejó nuevamente, esta vez desnuda y lista para él.

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte- dijo tomando mi mano- Yo ya tuve una discusión con mi hermano y le dije que es un troglodita.

-En serio? Troglodita…-Sonreí

-Troglodita!-Dijo Alice y rió. Cuánto había extrañado su risa y su compañía. A lo mejor las cosas podrían volver a estar bien entre nosotras.

-Alice… yo aún tengo sentimientos por Edward. No creo que nunca pueda superarlos completamente… pero amo a Jake, el es bueno para mí, me acepta tal como soy, me ama…

-Entonces hiciste bien en elegirlo a él-Dijo firmemente- La vida humana es demasiado corta como para perder tiempo llorando y anhelando lo imposible. Yo quiero a mi hermano con toda el alma, pero es un cabezota y dudo que vaya a cambiar. Su forma de amarte, aún apasionada y eterna como es, no le permite darte lo que necesitas, y en consecuencia no te puede hacer feliz.

-Entonces tu entiendes?

-Por supuesto que entiendo Bella, soy vampiro pero también soy mujer. Obviamente habría preferido tener a mi hermano y mi mejor amiga juntos, pero si tú eres feliz con tu lobo, yo estoy feliz por ti. Lo único que me molesta es… -Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo único que te molesta es…-Dije esperando que continuara.

-Bueno, obviamente el olor-Dijo con una carcajada- Pero además parece ser que desde que te empezaste a mesclar con los lobos es cada vez más difícil ver tu futuro, y desde tu imprimación sencillamente desapareciste! Eso nos va a hacer más difícil protegerte.

-Hummmm…. Así es que tampoco puedes ver a los lobos?

-Nop.- Esto era interesante, a qué se debería? ya lo analizaría después.

-Alice… qué opinas de Peter y Charlotte?-Dije cambiando el tema.

-Peter es hermano de Jasper, y Charlotte es su pareja. Ellos no son vegetarianos como nosotros, pero son excelentes personas y están ansiosos por conocerte; creo que te van a gustar-Respondió confiada.

-No crees que será peligroso tenerlos cerca del pueblo? No quiero que se coman a nadie conocido…

-No te preocupes Bella, esta no es la primera vez que Peter y Charlotte nos visitan, y nunca han tenido un incidente en los alrededores. Su control es casi mejor que el de nosotros vegetarianos, porque nunca se privan de lo que necesitan.

-Algo así dijo Jasper…

-Deja de preocuparte o vas a arrugarte antes de tiempo. Si no vas a ser vampiro vamos a tener que recurrir a medios tradicionales para mantenerte joven y hermosa. Que te parecería una sesión de spa?

-En serio?- Dije sonriendo. Extrañaba las sesiones de spa con Alice. Antes nunca me gustaron porque me quitaban tiempo que podía pasar con Edward, pero ahora… ahora eran la promesa de tiempo compartido con mi mejor amiga, conversando cosas de mujeres, relajándome y haciéndome de paso más atractiva para Jake- Me encantaría!

-Oh Bella esto es perfecto! Prometo no volver a jugar Barbie Bella a menos que me lo pidas ni obligarte a ir de compras conmigo, pero el spa tiene que ser algo que podemos hacer todas las semanas, solo las 2! Qué te parece?

-Excelente! Te quiero Alice.

-Te quiero Bella… gracias por perdonarme…-Dijo casi haciendo pucheros.

-Simplemente no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Nunca más, palabra de honor.

….oOo….

Pasamos un par de horas más conversando y poniéndonos al día en nuestras vidas hasta que Alice decidió que era hora de irse. Quedamos de acuerdo en que me llamaría al día siguiente para ponernos de acuerdo en la hora y lugar del spa, nos abrazamos, envié saludos a Jasper y Alice se fue.

Me dirigí al refrigerador buscando algo para mi cena y calenté sobras del día anterior en el microondas. Mientras comía frente al televisor, sentí un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta principal. Dejé mi plato en la mesa de centro y me dirigí a abrir, usando la mirilla primero, por precaución. Un Jacob furioso me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola Jake!-Dije pretendiendo no notar que temblaba de rabia. Jake no respondió y entró a la casa sin darme una segunda mirada, recorrió el primer piso y subió por las escaleras, procediendo a recorrer el segundo piso. Un par de minutos después lo tenía frente a mí, aún temblando de rabia, las manos a los costados abriendo y cerrando los puños

-Que te pasa Jake?- Dije dando un paso en su dirección y extendiendo mi mano para tocar su rostro.

-No te acerques- Dijo con la mandíbula apretada y dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Qué pasó?- Repetí preocupada.

-Como que "qué pasó"? Por qué tu casa huele a sanguijuela? Por qué tú hueles a sanguijuela? Cómo pudiste hacer esto! Bella me lo prometiste!-Gruñó.

-Jake no es lo que te estás imaginando! Es Alice! Alice me estaba esperando cuando llegué a casa.

-Alice… la sanguijuela vidente?

-Alice Cullen mi mejor amiga-Aclaré

-Bells, no puedes ser amiga de una maldita sanguijuela! Demonios! Que es lo que pasa contigo!-Dijo paseándose por el living, ya no temblaba, pero gesticulaba y decía maldiciones entre dientes. Una vez que me di cuenta de que no perdería el control, decidí dejarlo descargarse, confiando en que la imprimación le impedirá llegar a hacerme daño, así es que me senté en la mecedora con el resto de mi cena (ya fría) y lo miré tranquilamente pasearse y maldecir, esperando que se calmara para que pudiéramos conversar.

-Ya estás más tranquilo?-Pregunté al ver que se quedaba de pié inmóvil frente a mí.

-Si… siento perder el control de esa forma… pero Bella es una asquerosa chupasangre, una que más encima ya te abandonó una vez! como puedes decir que es tu amiga?-Dijo comenzando a enojarse otra vez.

-Jacob ya basta!-Dije poniéndome de pié frente a él- Alice es mi amiga y es vegetariana, ella nunca me haría daño, por lo tanto no veo por qué tiene que ser tu problema con quién me relaciono.

-Bells… yo soy un lobo… estoy programado para matar a las sanguijuelas como tu "amiga"…-dijo con voz cansada.

-Lo sé, pero Alice y el resto de los Cullens están fuera de los límites, así es que vas a tener que aprender a vivir con eso. Yo no tengo nada que ver con la guerra de lobos y vampiros, por lo tanto me declaro terreno neutral. Yo soy Suiza.

-Suiza?- Pareció vagamente divertido, pero mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

-Ajá-Dije acercándome para rodearlo con mis brazos y meter mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans. Eso pareció aplacarlo.-Sabes lo que aprendí hoy?-Pregunté besándolo suavemente en los labios.

-Que aprendiste hoy Bells?-Preguntó sonriéndome.

-Que tu eres mi pingüino… que te parece si de aquí en adelante te llamo Chilly?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y aquí tenemos a Bella y Alice amigas nuevamente y a Jacob luchando por aceptar lo que sus instintos le dicen que es inaceptable. Próximo capítulo: Peter y Charlotte llegan a Forks!**

**Saben ustedes quién es Chilly Willy? Es un pingüino pequeñito que aparecía en el show del pájaro loco! Me hizo mucha gracia llamar al enorme (y ardiente) Jake así, pero a lo mejor es solo mi extraño sentido del humor. Si no lo conocen, googléenlo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Todo es de S. Meyer.  
><strong>

**Aquí estamos nuevamente con Chilly y Bells tratando de interactuar con el resto del mundo! Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y apoyo. Calculo que esta historia tendrá alrededor de unos 25 capítulos, así es que cuéntenme cómo vamos para que nos acerquemos al final que desean. Les advierto eso sí que me quedan algunas sorpresas bajo la manga, así es que atentas a los detalles y a no enojarse conmigo!**

**El capítulo de hoy va dedicado a Paz Black que leyó toda la historia (hasta ahora) en un solo día! Gracias por tus comentarios.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 17**

**Bella POV**

Esa noche Jake y yo nos fuimos a la cama temprano, contentándonos con estar en los brazos del otro, piel con piel, con nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, y así, abrazados, empezamos a conversar.

-Jake… con respecto a Alice…-Dije mientras trazaba dibujos con la punta de mis dedos en su abdomen desnudo.

-Si?-Respondió somnoliento.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga Jake, mi única amiga mujer…-Dije tentativamente

-Qué hay de Emily?- Contraatacó súbitamente despierto.

-Emily… bueno, supongo que ella también es mi amiga, pero no mi _mejor amiga_, no es lo mismo-Dije tratando de explicarle la jerarquía de la amistad femenina.

-Bueno, Ok, que pasa con la sanguijuela psíquica?

-Jacob si no eres capaz de dirigirte a mi amiga con respeto no puedo seguir hablando contigo- Dije sin alzar la voz pero deteniendo mis caricias en su abdomen sin retirar mis manos.

-Ok, Ok…-Aceptó, y yo volví a mis caricias.

-Bueno, como te estaba diciendo… Alice y yo estábamos planeando una tarde de spa, tú sabes, rutinas de belleza para chicas, tratamientos para el pelo, exfoliación…

-Y cómo demonios se va a exfoliar su piel de granito una sanguijuela?-Carcajeó. Yo fruncí el ceño molesta, pero pensándolo bien, era mejor que se lo tomara con humor en lugar de enojarse de nuevo- A lo mejor pueden ir a la ferretería a arrendar un esmeril…asegúrate de comprar un par de antiparras Bells, van a saltar chispas!- Continuó el muy cretino haciendo temblar la cama con sus carcajadas.

-Jake!- No pude evitar reír con él- Te estoy hablando en serio! Alice y yo necesitamos ese tiempo a solas, para pintarnos las uñas y hablar de cosas de chicas, y habíamos pensado que a lo mejor mañana…

-Mañana?- Preguntó poniéndose serio súbitamente.

-…Mañana a lo mejor podríamos pasar la tarde juntas en su casa…-Dije dulcemente mientras mis uñas acariciaban su vientre bajo.

-DE NINGUNA MANERA!-Grito poniéndose de pié. Oooooh! Mierda! Si hay algo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto era a Jacob gritándome órdenes. Muy almas gemelas seríamos, pero él no era mi jefe.

-Y quién demonios te crees tú para darme órdenes?- Dije levantando el rostro desafiante.

-Soy tu condenado novio, quién quiere lo mejor para ti, y lo mejor para ti definitivamente no es ir a meterte al nido de esos parásitos, y menos sola!-Gruñó. Afortunadamente aún no comenzaba a temblar.

-Jake esos parásitos son mis amigos! He estado en esa casa infinidad de veces perfectamente segura, y quiero recuperar mi relación con Alice- Traté de razonar.

-Bells por favor entiende… no es seguro… y además seguro que va a estar él…-Respondió derrotado.

-Es ese el problema? Tienes miedo de que vuelva a ver a Edward?-Jacob sólo se limitó a asentir –Jake… es que ayer y hoy no han significado nada para ti? Ahora tú y yo estamos juntos, acabamos de formar un lazo eterno el uno con el otro, somos novios, nos amamos, acabamos de tener un día maravilloso… Y tú crees que bastará con que yo vuelva a ver a Edward para que todo eso se vaya al tacho de la basura? –Jake se encogió de hombros –Por favor Jake, dame un poco de crédito!

-Bells… no quiero perderte… no quiero que estés cerca de esa sanguijuela… las otras sanguijuelas ya son bastante malas, pero _él_… Por favor Bells, no me hagas esto-Rogó. Aaaaagh! Esto era jugar sucio, era mucho más fácil negarme a un Jake furioso e irracional, pero ceder ahora sentaría un mal precedente para el futuro.

-Jake mírame-Dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos- Te amo. Quiero mi vida junto a ti y estoy dispuesta a aceptar todas tus particularidades y la falta de privacidad que significa tu relación con la manada. De la misma forma necesito que tú aceptes que Alice y Jasper son mis amigos, y que ellos van a hacer lo posible por protegerme. Edward y yo tenemos asuntos no resueltos que eventualmente tendremos que conversar, pero eso no quiere decir que haya espacio para una reconciliación. Edward y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y yo no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo…

-Pero tú aún sientes cosas por él… susurró mirando hacia el piso.

-Es verdad, no te voy a negar que siempre habrá un lugar para él en mi corazón, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a tirar por la borda lo que tengo contigo para perseguir una utopía.

-Estás segura de lo que sientes por mí?- Preguntó mirándome a los ojos con una mirada tan vulnerable que me hizo derretirme por dentro.

-Absolutamente Chilly, tu eres mi pingüino recuerdas?-Dije poniéndome de pié sobre la cama para quedar a la misma altura que él. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo empujé hacia mí besándolo dulcemente, transmitiéndole todo mi amor. Jacob me respondió tentativamente al principio, pero rápidamente nos vimos escalando a un beso apasionado. Cuando ambos emergimos por aire le dije –Jake… estaba pensando que si te hace las cosas más fáciles me podrías ir a buscar y a dejar, de esa manera te asegurarías de que yo estoy a salvo, puedes marcar tu territorio como el cavernícola en el que te has convertido y no tendríamos que estar separados tantas horas.

-Mmmmmmmm… tendría que conversarlo con Sam… si voy para allá significaría traspasar las líneas del tratado-Dijo pensativo.

-Ok, que te parece si llamo a Alice y le doy el número de Sam y Jasper puede llamarlo para negociar el que tú puedas traspasar las líneas del tratado cuando estés conmigo?

-Mmmmh… podría funcionar… De acuerdo, por qué no?- Dijo Jake sentándose en la cama y luciendo reflexivo. Yo, feliz de haber concluido una nueva negociación exitosamente, me encaramé en su regazo y tomé mi celular de mi velador para llamar a Alice. Ella inmediatamente accedió emocionada al saber que las cosas habían resultado tan bien con Jake y nos aseguró que Jasper arreglaría los permisos necesarios con Sam para que Jake pudiera ir y venir conmigo sin problemas.

Cuando finalicé la llamada nos volvimos a acostar en la cama entre las sábanas, esta vez yo tenía la cabeza de Jake sobre mi estómago y su cuerpo estaba encogido y enrollado a mi alrededor. Mis manos acariciaron su cabello y su rostro hasta que lo sentí roncando suavemente. Pobre Jake! Siempre agotado, y ahora más encima no podía dormir sin mí.

Mi celular vibró con un mensaje de Charlie diciendo que pasaría la noche en la central, el pobre trabajaba sin descanso por la multitud de campistas que seguían desapareciendo en la zona, por lo que yo me relajé sabiendo que al menos esa noche no tendríamos que escondernos y me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté sedienta, transpirando y medio aplastada por el peso de Jacob que se aferraba a mí en sus sueños como si nunca me fuera a dejar ir. Traté de despertarlo sin resultados, y finalmente recurrí a apretarle la nariz, que parecía ser el único método rápido y efectivo. Jake tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días Chilly!-Dije dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Buenos días Bells… siempre despertándome tan dulcemente!-Dijo bostezando

-Jake tú podrías dormir durante una estampida… traté los métodos tradicionales, pero no funcionan contigo. Ahora muévete, tengo que ir al baño.

Una vez que nos hubimos duchado (por separado, o nunca habríamos logrado salir de la casa), Jake me hubo marcado en forma particularmente concienzuda y nos hubimos vestido y desayunado, llamé a Alice para confirmar que todo estaba arreglado para que Jake y yo nos dirigiéramos a su casa. Ella confirmó que Sam había dado su autorización a regañadientes y que ella me estaba esperando. Dejé una nota a Charlie en el refrigerador y partimos.

Jake manejó mi camioneta hasta la casa de los Cullen sin decir palabra, yo solo hablándole para darle alguna indicación del camino, y cada vez más nerviosa. Si bien no le mentí a Jake al decir que no tenía dudas sobre mi relación con él, no dejaba de producirme ansiedad el volver a ver a Edward… cómo reaccionaría él? Cómo reaccionaría yo? Y más interesante aún… Cómo reaccionaría Jake?

Más rápido de lo que habría esperado apareció frente a nosotros la mansión de los Cullen. Jake emitió un bufido pero no dijo ni media palabra, y descendimos de la camioneta en silencio.

-Bella! Lo lograste!-Apareció Alice por la puerta de la casa corriendo y saltando hacia nosotros. Jake se mantuvo como una estatua con su mano en mi espalda mientras Alice se lanzaba a mis brazos. Luego de los saludos y grititos de felicidad de rigor entre nosotras, Alice se dirigió a Jacob tendiendo su mano.

-Hola Chilly, es un placer conocerte, te prometo que cuidaremos de Bella –El rostro de Jake se retorció de disgusto pero le aceptó el apretón de manos, y al escucharla llamarlo "Chilly" la sombra de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, pero desapareció rápidamente.

-A qué hora te paso a buscar?-Dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-A las 5:30pm por favor-Respondió Alice por mí. Jake frunció el ceño, probablemente calculando cuántas horas lejos de mí significaban mi día de spa con Alice, pero no dijo nada frente a ella. Yo lo abracé y me puse se puntillas para susurrar en su oído (por efectos dramáticos solamente, sabiendo que probablemente podían oírme incluso desde dentro de la casa) "Si me necesitas llámame y terminaremos más temprano. Voy a tener el celular siempre conmigo".

Jake suspiró, me abrazó fuertemente levantando mis pies del suelo y me dio un beso de despedida tan intenso que cualquiera habría pensado que se estaba largando a una misión espacial por 5 años.

Una vez que mi camioneta y Jake se hubieron pedido de vista Alice me tomó del brazo guiándome a la casa y me dijo

-Vamos Bella, tengo que presentarte!

-Presentarme?-Dije reticente.

-Si! Recuerdas que te dije que Peter y Charlotte vendrían pronto? Ya están aquí!

-O…OK…-Dije mientras entrábamos a la casa. Al cruzar la puerta nos encontramos a Jasper que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Me tomó un segundo comprender que Jasper pretendía abrazarme, ya que no era su actitud habitual hacia mí, pero al ver su expresión sinceramente complacida de verme me lancé a sus brazos feliz de demostrarle que no le temía –Hola Jazz! Es bueno verte!-Exclamé llamándolo Jazz por primera vez. A él no pareció molestarle.

-Hola Bella, lo mismo digo!-Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Déjame presentarte a mi familia-Dijo girándose para permitirme ver a los 2 vampiros que nos observaban atentamente desde el living- Esta es Charlotte-Dijo apuntando a una preciosa vampira rubia y bajita, apenas más alta que Alice, vestida con Jeans gastados, zapatillas Converse y una camiseta vintage de los Rolling Stones. Inmediatamente me gustó -Y este es mi hermano Peter-Dijo mientras apuntaba a un vampiro alto, de pelo castaño, vestido con Jeans, una camisa de algodón a cuadros y botas vaqueras. Era con ventaja el cowboy más sexi que había visto en mi vida. Ambos tenían los ojos rojos, pero sus expresiones eran suaves y apacibles, por lo que no me sentí amedrentada.

Charlotte se acercó a mí lentamente y extendió su mano con una sonrisa y me dijo –Encantada Bella, espero que lleguemos a ser buenas amigas- Su voz dulce y melodiosa y sus ojos chispeantes, demostrando que toda esta situación le parecía francamente divertida.

-Mucho gusto Charlotte… gracias por haber venido en mi ayuda- Dije sonriendo.

-Oh, llámame Char! Y no te preocupes, haríamos cualquier cosa por Jasper, y el te considera su hermana pequeña- Yo me giré sorprendida hacia Jasper pero él estaba concentrado mirando el piso, claramente avergonzado por la declaración de Charlotte.

-Bella nena! Por fin nos conocemos!-Dijo Peter rodeándome en sus brazos y girándome en el aire –Vengo pidiéndole a Jasper que nos presente desde hace casi un año, ya era tiempo!- Dijo sonriendo y luciendo como si de verdad estuviera contento de haberme conocido finalmente.

-Emmmm… mucho gusto Peter-Dije tambaleándome un poco cuando me dejó en el piso –Como es eso de que querías conocerme?

-No se lo has dicho Mayor?-Dijo mirando a Jasper, quién negó una vez con la cabeza mirándolo intensamente. Peter sonrió –Siempre supe que serías una persona interesante y nos moríamos por conocerte Bella. Debo decir que no me has decepcionado –Dijo dirigiéndome a uno de los sofás de la sala y sentándose a mi lado –Ahora nena, cuéntame todo sobre ti.

-Qué? Que quieres saber?-Pregunté sin saber qué decir y mortificada por ser el centro de atención. Afortunadamente Alice vino a mi rescate.

-Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión Peter, Bella y yo tenemos el día completamente ocupado y no podemos perder el tiempo con tus tonterías –Dijo guiñándome un ojo y tomando mi mano para arrastrarme del sofá.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerlos a ambos!- dije despidiéndome con una seña de los tres vampiros.

Alice me llevó a la cocina para prepararme un sándwich y un café con leche y puso la comida en una bandeja para dirigirnos a su habitación y que yo pudiera comer mientras ella preparaba sus herramientas de tortura. Íbamos conversando sobre nuestro itinerario para el día cuando desde el borde de la escalera, directamente frente a mí, escuché una voz de terciopelo que me dijo

-Buenos días amor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Mañana viene un capítulo imperdible! Oooooooooh! me muero de ganas de publicarlo, pero me controlaré por que quiero que le den la atención necesaria al que acaba de pasar, ya que contiene información importante para el futuro... **

**Muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, un abrazo y hasta mañana!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias a todas por la buena recepción al capítulo anterior! Como habrán notado, algo raro hay en la actitud de Peter y Char hacia Bella, pero no les puedo decir por qué, no quiero arruinar las sorpresas.**

**Ok chicas, el capítulo que me temía (y que me ha tenido ansiosa por días). Creo que de aquí en adelante me van a odiar y lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!, pero lo que viene tiene que suceder y no pude escribirlo de otra manera.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Lorraine Cullen Swan que me viene demandando drama casi desde el principio. Yo se lo prometí y ahora veremos si es lo que tenía en mente...**

**Como siempre, cuéntenme qué es lo que opinan, y yo feliz responderé a todas sus preguntas.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 18**

You want commitment, well take a look into these eyes  
>They burn with fire, yeah, until the end of time<br>I would do anything  
>I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die<br>To have you in these arms tonight

Baby I want you, like the roses want the rain  
>You know I need you, like a poet needs the pain<br>And I would give anything  
>My blood, my love, my life<br>If you were in these arms tonight

_In this arms / Bon Jovi_

**Edward POV**

Alice insistía en bloquearme de su mente desde hace un par de días, pero desde que regresó de casa de Bella la noche anterior la situación se volvió ridícula. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por espiar su mente ella insistió en enfocarla en otras cosas, primero con una sesión de sexo con Jasper particularmente ardiente y larga, luego desaparecieron juntos para cazar durante toda la noche y luego esta mañana se dedicó a traducir en su mente los himnos nacionales de todas las naciones africanas al sánscrito.

Jasper también mantuvo su mente bloqueada listando todos los generales confederados en orden de la cantidad de batallas ganadas, pero intuí que Alice no le había contado mucho de su reunión con Bella para mantenerme ignorante de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerme en la oscuridad con respecto a Bella, los escuché hablando con Peter y Charlotte esa mañana y oí cuando les informaron que finalmente podrían conocer a Bella, ya que ella vendría a la casa a una sesión de spa con Alice. Por fin! Me había abstenido de ir a verla a su casa sin estar seguro de si ella querría verme, pero si ella estaba dispuesta a venir a mi casa seguramente significaba que esperaba verme… por que otro motivo habría aceptado venir? Bella odiaba sus sesiones de spa.

Pasé la mayor parte de la mañana evitando a Peter y Charlotte, nunca nos llevamos realmente bien, pero hoy había sentido pensamientos particularmente hostiles hacia mí provenientes de ambos. ¿Qué demonios les he hecho yo?

Peter se dedicó a interrogar a Alice sobre cómo era Bella, que cosas le gustaban y le disgustaban, y cómo era capaz de bloquearme de sus pensamientos, y Alice les regaló una anécdota tras otra hasta que escuchamos la camioneta de Bella aparcar en la entrada de la casa. Yo me dirigí al jardín trasero, queriendo retrasar nuestro encuentro hasta que pudiéramos estar los 2 solos lejos de la mirada inquisidora de Peter, Charlotte y Jasper.

Pasados unos 20 minutos volví a entrar a la casa por la ventana de mi habitación, y siguiendo el latido de su corazón me dirigí a la escalera desde donde la vi subiendo con Alice hacia el segundo piso y directamente hacia mí.

-Buenos días amor- La saludé en lo que esperé fuera un tono de voz casual y seductor.

-E… Edward!-Exclamó ella sorprendida Por qué estaba sorprendida? Seguro que ella esperaba verme aquí.

-Podemos conversar? A solas?-Pregunté dando una mirada a Alice.

-Ahora no Edward! Bella y yo tenemos cosas que hacer-Respondió Alice tratando de arrastrar a Bella hacia su habitación mientras balanceaba una bandeja de comida. Pero Bella tenía los ojos fijos en mí y no la siguió inmediatamente. Eso fue todo el incentivo que necesité.

-Bella amor… necesitamos conversar… podemos hablar por unos momentos a solas?-Dije regalándole la sonrisa que sabía que la deslumbraba.

-S…supongo que sí?-Respondió ella en lo que sonó como una pregunta mirando a Alice. Alice suspiró y me lanzó una mirada asesina mientras en su mente me amenazó _más te vale comportarte Edward Cullen, no estoy dispuesta a perder a mi amiga de nuevo por tu culpa! _Yo me limité a asentir una vez con la cabeza para dejarle en claro que el mensaje había sido recibido y que mis intenciones eran hacer justamente lo contrario. Quería que Bella volviera a ser mía y parte de la familia, y para conseguirlo le daría todo lo que ella me pidiera, incluso pasando por alto que hubiera perdido su virtud en manos de un maldito hombre lobo. Bella había sido mía y la recuperaría cueste lo que cueste.

-Vamos a dar un paseo entonces-dije tendiéndole mi mano. Bella dudó un segundo y luego extendió su mano para tomar la mía, y yo me estremecí ante el contacto de su piel. Dios como amaba a esa mujer! Pero al acercarse a mí pude oler al perro por todo su cuerpo… qué demonios? Decidí no mencionarlo hasta haber discutido los temas más urgentes como nuestro compromiso, su transformación y la consumación de nuestro amor. La dirigí hacia el jardín trasero pasando por la puerta de la cocina para evitar cruzarnos con el resto de la familia.

Una vez al aire libre el olor del perro en su cuerpo se hizo más tolerable, por lo que tomé a Bella en mis brazos y corrí hacia el bosque, buscando estar completamente a solas para la conversación que vendría a continuación.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello sujetándose como si temiera que la dejara caer, y yo me sumergí en la maravillosa sensación de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, su respiración, su calor y el latido de su corazón… cuando Bella me descubrió observando su rostro sus mejillas se cubrieron del más exquisito rubor y desvió la mirada.

Finalmente nos detuvimos en nuestro prado, que al estar comenzando la primavera se encontraba tapizado de flores silvestres. La dejé en el suelo y tomé su mano, guiándola a nuestro punto favorito, cerca de un enorme roble que tenía un tronco caído a su lado, proveyéndonos de sombra y asiento.

Bella se sentó en su lugar habitual y yo me ubiqué frente a ella mirándola a los ojos.

-Bella amor…

-Edward yo…-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Sonreímos y ella me señaló para que yo hablara primero.

-Bella amor, como sabes debemos hablar… en primer lugar me gustaría disculparme por mi reacción al saber que habías… _estado_ con Jacob. Entiendo que te viste sola y que necesitabas reafirmación y yo no tengo derecho a culparte por una situación a la que yo mismo te empujé –Bella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero yo la corté antes de que dijera nada –Déjame terminar amor… lo que quiero decir es que quiero que dejemos atrás el pasado, tus errores y los míos y que construyamos un futuro juntos. Isabella Marie Swan-dije cayendo sobre mis rodillas y tomando sus manos entre las mías-Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Bella no pareció reaccionar por unos 10 segundos, limitándose a observarme con sus hermosos ojos bien abiertos en shock. Luego, un sollozo atravesó su garganta y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos rompió a llorar.

Si bien me desconcertó su actitud por un momento, pronto comprendí que esta situación probablemente era demasiado para ella. Luego de haber estado separados por meses yo había reaparecido sólo para abandonarla una vez más, y una semana más tarde decidía proponerle matrimonio… demonios Cullen! Esa no es manera de hacer las cosas.

-Bella amor… cálmate, todo está bien… yo te amo… te amo tanto… tu eres la razón de mi existencia, no me importa lo que haya ocurrido cuando yo estuve lejos, te perdono así como espero que tú me puedas perdonar por haberte abandonado. Todo lo hice por tu bien amor… no puedo vivir sin ti Bella… quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa y si es lo que deseas, te haré mi igual, te convertiré en un vampiro…

-Edward…-dijo entre sollozos- E ee…dward ya es demasiado tar…de!

-Nunca es demasiado tarde amor!

-Si lo e…eees! Ja…Jacob y yo…

-Ya lo sé amor… pero los tiempos han cambiado y ahora lo entiendo y estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo. Es a ti a quién quiero, no a tu virtud.

-No… no entiendes! Jacob y yo… imprimamos!-Dijo sollozando aún más fuerte.

-QUE?- Rugí perdiendo el control. De qué demonios estaba hablando Bella? Imprimación? Eso es una leyenda, almas gemelas versión Quilute, de qué rayos estaba hablando Bella?

-Imprimamos… estamos destinados para estar juntos para siempre… y yo… yo lo amo Edward.

-Bella la imprimación no es real… no sé lo que el perro te habrá dicho pero sencillamente no puede ser, la imprimación no existe!- Cómo hacerla entender que el perro le estaba lavando el cerebro?

-Si existe! Jacob y yo somos novios y nuestra imprimación ocurrió el viernes por la noche. Lo siento Edward… siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón, pero no de la manera que tu quieres… es demasiado tarde, tuviste tu oportunidad y me dejaste… 2 veces…

-Bella amor…-dije recorriendo mi cabello con mis manos, deseando arrancármelo a puñados de frustración. Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo y por qué Alice no me advirtió que esto pasaría? Bella dijo que esto ocurrió el viernes… el viernes Alice desapareció por horas y al regresar había comenzado sutilmente a bloquear sus pensamientos… Mierda! Esto no podía estar pasando… Bella era mi vida, ella me amaba, lo sentí el domingo pasado… ella quería estar conmigo y ahora, una semana después clamaba estar ligada a un perro con un lazo místico (e imaginario en lo que a mí respecta)-Bella amor… podemos conversarlo? Yo te amo y tú me amas… nos pertenecemos… entiendo que estés enojada pero por favor no nos hagas esto… hemos sido tan felices juntos- Si pudiera haber llorado lo estaría haciendo en este momento. Tal como estaban las cosas, incliné mi cabeza en su regazo y me abracé a sus piernas, todo orgullo olvidado, y le rogué que me aceptara. Le rogué que me quisiera, que abrazara nuestro futuro juntos, nuestra vida eterna. Por más de una hora nos mantuvimos en esa posición, yo rogando y sollozando sin lágrimas, ella acariciando mi cabello, tratando de calmarme pero firme en su negativa a pesar de que podía sentir sus lágrimas mojando mi nuca y cuello.

Finalmente nos separamos cuando comenzó a llover, primero suavemente y luego una verdadera tormenta con viento, rayos y truenos. Bella me pidió que la llevara a su casa, después de todo lo que habíamos hablado y llorado ella ya no se sentía de ánimos para ver a nadie, y yo me encontraba deshecho de dolor y no tuve energías para discutir.

Corrí por el bosque bajo la lluvia con Bella abrazada a mí como si fuera una novia, acurrucada contra mi cuerpo y con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello y su cabeza bajo mi mentón. El viaje fue a la vez dulce y amargo, ya que disfruté la maravilla de sentir su cuerpo y calor junto al mío, pero a la vez sabía que la había perdido, ella ya no era mía… _No por el momento,_ me dije. _No hoy,_ pero yo no me rendiría. Me quedaría en Forks y me mantendría a su lado hasta que el perro cometiera un error. Sería su amigo, incluso su confidente, sería lo que ella necesitara y esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Aún con esa resolución sabía que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera tenerla otra vez entre mis brazos.

Al llegar a su casa la deposité en el suelo y al verla tan frágil, mojada y helada, estiré mi mano y recorrí su mejilla. Ella inclinó su rostro y besó suavemente mi palma y me dijo

-Gracias por traerme… hasta pronto Edward.

-No es nada amor… llámame cuando me necesites, siempre te estaré esperando, y si alguna vez necesitas a un amigo… yo quiero ser eso para ti.

-Lo siento- Dijo Bella temblando de frío mientras nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Está bien amor, me lo merezco… y tú te mereces ser feliz. Simplemente no olvides que yo estaré aquí para ti. Llámame alguna vez, sólo para saber que estás bien…-Mi voz se quebró y m di cuenta de que ya no resistiría mucho más. Estaba perdiendo el control y si no me marchaba pronto acabaría secuestrándola para rogarle nuevamente hasta que me aceptara de regreso.

-Adiós Edward-Dijo poniéndose de puntillas para besar mis labios. Fue apenas un roce, pero rompió mi corazón una vez más.

-Adiós amor-Logré decir antes de darme vuelta y correr hacia el bosque a esconder mi miseria.

**Bella POV**

Entré a mi casa corriendo, estaba empapada, al borde de la hipotermia y mi corazón parchado se sentía nuevamente destrozado. Había sido tan difícil rechazar a Edward… una parte de mí siempre lo amaría, y verlo sufrir, verlo llorar por mí… Habría dado la mitad de mi vida por poder darle lo que me pedía, lo que una parte de mí aún deseaba, pero Jake es mi vida ahora, y hablé en serio al decirle que no tiraría al tacho de la basura nuestra relación así como así… Dios!, no podía pensar en esto ahora.

Escuché a Charlie roncar en su habitación, recuperándose de sus múltiples turnos vespertinos y sobrecarga de trabajo. Me dirigí mi habitación para buscar mi pijama y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha caliente. Me lavé el pelo y el cuerpo concienzudamente, tratando de eliminar los rastros del olor de Edward para no incomodar a Jake. Oh Jacob! Tendría que llamarlo inmediatamente para hacerle saber que estaba en casa y no con los Cullen! Rápidamente salí de la ducha, me sequé y me puse mi pijama de franela con ositos, un conjunto horroroso de color celeste con ositos rosa y amarillos que sólo usaba en caso de encontrarme enferma, ultra-deprimida o como ahora, al borde de la hipotermia.

Me dirigí a mi habitación a paso vivo para buscar mi celular, y al mirar hacia la ventana noté que estaba abierta. Mmmmh… recuerdo claramente que se encontraba cerrada al momento de dirigirme al baño… me acerqué a cerrarla pensando si Jake o Alice habrían entrado buscándome, pero luego de asegurar la ventana y cerrar la cortina, giré mi cuerpo y me encontré de frente con Victoria y otro vampiro joven, guapo y aterrador.

-Isabella, nos volvemos a encontrar- Dijo Victoria acercándose a mí.

-Por favor… por favor… -Murmuré- Llévenme, pero Charlie…- Dije notando que aún se escuchaban sus ronquidos en su habitación.

-Si no nos pones resistencia no veo por qué tendríamos que dañar a papi…no es así Riley?-Preguntó Victoria al otro vampiro con una voz que sólo puedo describir como infantil, chillona y desagradable. Riley se limitó a sonreír sin apartar su vista de mí.

-Bien, vámonos entonces, tenemos aún mucho que hacer… -Dijo Victoria mirándome con asco, como si fuera algo que se le pegó en su zapato. Levantó la mano y me dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, oí un fuerte "crack" al fracturarse mi maxilar superior y perdí el sentido.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y ahí lo tienen, como dicen en inglés, "the shit hit the fan"**


	19. Chapter 19

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste y me den su opinión. Gracias a todas quienes me han expresado su apoyo a través de reviews y PMs, me incentivan a continuar y a tratar de entregarles la mejor historia que puedo imaginar. Lo que comenzó como un ejercicio personal, a ver si podía escribir, se ha transformado en una experiencia grupal, en la que ustedes son tan partícipes como yo.**

**Ah! Y espero que disfruten al "Mayor".**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 19**

Cheers darlin'  
>Here's to you and your lover boy<br>Cheers darlin'  
>I got years to wait around for you<br>Cheers darlin'  
>I've got your wedding bells in my ear<br>Cheers darlin'  
>You give me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away<p>

And I die when you mention his name  
>And I lied, I should have kissed you<br>When we were running in the rain

_Cheers Darlin´/ Damien Rice_

**Edward POV**

Luego de dejar a Bella en su casa corrí hacia la mía de forma instintiva. No quería ver a nadie, no quería enfrentarme a mi familia, pero no se me ocurrió ningún otro lugar donde ir. No tenía energía para destruir ni luchar, simplemente añoraba un rincón oscuro donde poder esconderme y lamer mis heridas.

Al entrar en la casa no me encontré con nadie y me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación. Pero mi mala suerte no había acabado, y sentada en mi cama me encontré a una Alice furiosa.

-Que le hiciste Edward?-Me espetó.

-Nada Alice, déjame en paz- Le rogué pasando mis manos por mi cabello en un gesto de frustración, desesperado por estar solo y poder pensar en lo sucedido.

-Si ella no regresó es porque tú le hiciste algo. Ella quería estar conmigo! Me estás quitando a mi amiga de nuevo!-Lloriqueó.

-Alice por favor! Me acabo de enterar de que la mujer de mi vida cree que está imprimada a un maldito perro! Cree que está destinada por un lazo cósmico y no cuestiona la ridiculez de esa afirmación. Le acabo de pedir matrimonio maldita sea!... Aaaaaaaaaaagh! ese chucho asqueroso le lavó el cerebro y ella está convencida de que no lo puede dejar! Y encima de todo tu me vienes a reclamar que arruiné tu tarde de pintarle las uñas? Pensé que me querías Alice, pero veo que mis sentimientos no te importan para nada si interfieren con tu tarde de plática y tratamientos de belleza.

-Edward! Oh Edward lo siento!-Dijo lanzándose a mis brazos –Me importan tus sentimientos, claro que sí, pero tienes que reconocer que esto tú te lo buscaste… La rechazaste demasiadas veces y cada vez la empujase a los brazos de Jacob! Y con respecto a la imprimación… No estoy segura de que sea una mentira- Dijo contra mi pecho, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-Alice por favor! No me vas a decir que crees en eso?-Dije soltándome de su abrazo.

-Edward –Suspiró- Recuerdas que el día viernes desaparecí en la tarde? –Asentí- Bueno, sucede que tuve una visión… o no exactamente una visión, sino todo lo contrario… perdí una visión… Bella desapareció. Recuerdas que ella aparecía sólo en forma de interferencia? Pues el día viernes desapareció, como si fuera un espacio en blanco, como si nunca hubiera existido. Yo dejé pasar la noche por si reaparecía, pero al no ser así me dirigí a su casa el día sábado y no encontré a nadie ahí… esperé todo el día hasta que por la tarde apareció Bella en su casa sorprendiéndome nuevamente porque no la vi venir…

-Continúa-Dije al sentirla dudar.

-Una vez que le hube pedido perdón por abandonarla –dijo dándome una mirada cargada que me reiteraba su opinión ante todo el asunto del abandono de Bella- Ella me contó que el día anterior, a la misma hora que ella desapareció de mis visiones Jacob y ella imprimaron. No sé si eso prueba que la imprimación es real, pero yo tampoco puedo ver a los lobos, y ahora es como si Bella fuera uno de ellos…

-MIERDA!-Grité atravesando la pared con mi puño.

-Lo siento Edward… siento no habértelo dicho, pero no me correspondía a mi hacerlo…

-Por favor déjame solo Alice- Dije, mi voz plana, sin emoción.

-Estás seguro?

-FUERA!-Grité. Alice se apuró a salir de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y yo me dirigí al sofá, recostándome a lo largo y cubriendo mi rostro con una almohada.

La rabia no tardó en abandonarme dando paso a la desesperación… había estado tan cerca… tan cerca de recuperarla y la había perdido. No, no la había perdido, la había rechazado! Bella… BellaBellaBella…

Escuché los pensamientos de mi familia, preocupados por mí. Incluso Peter y Charlotte sintieron compasión por mi estado, lo que me hizo dimensionar cuán patético debía ser. Lloré, maldije mi destino, grité y volví a caer en la nada…

Escuché la camioneta de Bella acercarse, pero no reaccioné sabiendo que era el maldito perro que venía a buscar a Bella. No pude reprimir la satisfacción que me produjo el que ella no lo hubiera llamado para avisarle que ya estaba en su casa. _"Ojalá eso cause una discusión",_ pensé. Así ella podría venir a mí por consuelo y yo le daría todo lo que ella necesitara.

Escuché al perro maldecir y largarse. Sonreí.

Me entretuve en fantasías durante un largo rato, imaginando distintos escenarios en los que podría tomar ventaja de mi posición como amigo de Bella. A lo mejor no estaba todo perdido, a lo mejor superaríamos este impasse y nos haríamos más fuertes como pareja, a lo mejor…

Mis fantasías fueron interrumpidas cuando escuché la camioneta de Bella dirigiéndose a la casa desde el camino. Me incorporé. Bella había regresado? Podía ser que mis quimeras se estuvieran volviendo realidad, que hubiera discutido con el perro y volviera por mi apoyo? No. Escuché la mente del perro y lo que oí me hizo incorporarme inmediatamente y correr hacia la entrada. En cuando se hubo bajado de la camioneta me abalancé sobre él.

-Dónde está? No puede ser!-Caí sobre mis rodillas, incapaz de sostenerme al ver en su mente lo ocurrido, y un rugido de agonía brotó de mi pecho y me vi rodeado por mi familia.

-Jacob! Que sucede?- Preguntó Alice.

-Bella… Oh Bella- Dijo el chucho entre gemidos incoherentes- La fui a buscar a su casa… vi la ventana de su habitación abierta… escalé y al entrar sentí el olor de 2 chupasangre… uno de ellos era Victoria… y… había sangre fresca de Bella al lado de la ventana…-Dijo cayendo de rodillas- Bells… no la pude proteger… ayúdenme a encontrarla… necesito… necesito recuperarla… Alice por favor…-Rogó, y para mi sorpresa, abrazó las piernas de Alice y rompió a llorar.

**Jasper POV**

Una vez que hubimos escuchado las noticias de Jacob todo se volvió un caos. Peter, Char y yo gruñimos y nos preparamos para la acción, mientras Alice trataba de consolar al enorme Jacob que lloraba como un niño abrazado a sus piernas. Habría resultado cómico de no haber sido absolutamente desgarrador. Edward por otro lado, estaba de rodillas en el pavimento, debatiéndose entre gruñidos y sollozos, y absolutamente superado por los acontecimientos. El dolor, angustia y rabia imperante me hacían difícil concentrarme, pero mi mente militar tomó control e inmediatamente comencé a repartir órdenes.

-Peter! Corre a casa de Bella y ve si puedes recoger alguna evidencia o rastro. Repórtate inmediatamente a mi celular-Dije procediendo a darle indicaciones de cómo llegar.

-Si mayor-Respondió y se largó.

-Char, necesito que recorras el perímetro de la propiedad, atenta a cualquier cosa que pueda parecer anormal, cualquier olor. Repórtate inmediatamente si encuentras algo. Si no regresa inmediatamente a la casa.

-Si mayor- Respondió y desapareció. Yo tomé mi celular y marqué el N° 1 del discado automático.

-Aló Carlisle!- Gruñí.

-Jasper! Que sucede?- Dijo al notar el tono de mi voz, inusualmente frío y distante.

-Te necesitamos aquí inmediatamente. Bella desapareció, creemos que ha sido raptada por Victoria, y hay rastros de su sangre por lo que sabemos que ha sido herida.

-Dios mío! Estaremos ahí lo antes posible- Respondió- Algo más?

-No por el momento. Adiós- Colgué. Volví a marcar.

-Hola Sam?

-Ahora que quieres?-Respondió. No por que hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a la movilidad de Jacob entre nuestros territorios significaba que éramos amigos. Pero no necesitábamos ser amigos para trabajar juntos y ahora teníamos una meta común.

-Es una emergencia, Jacob esta aquí y dice que Bella desapareció de su casa, pudo oler a 2 vampiros y encontró rastros de sangre. Necesitamos reunirnos y replantear el tratado. Nos guste o no, en esto vamos a tener que trabajar juntos.

-MIERDA!-Gruñó- Estaremos ahí en 30 minutos- Dijo y colgó.

-Alice-Dije a mi esposa que seguía consolando a Jacob, acariciando su cabeza y susurrando palabras de confort.

-Si Jazz?- Dijo mirándome a los ojos. La magnitud de su tristeza, culpa y desesperación me golpeó en olas, pero decidí bloquearlas. No podía lidiar con eso ahora. Debía mantener mi cabeza fría, todo dependía de mí ahora, y no perdería a un miembro de mi familia.

-Ayuda a Edward y Jacob a entrar a la casa. Estamos el alerta máxima y debemos estar todos juntos y a cubierto.

-Si Jazz…-Dijo tomando en sus brazos a Jacob y cargándolo hasta el living, donde lo depositó en un sofá. Luego volvió a salir y arrastró a Edward, que seguía sin reaccionar salvo para gruñir y gritar. Demonios! Menudos guerreros tendría mi ejército. Les envié ola tras ola de paz y aceptación, esperando calmar sus mentes para hacerlos útiles en la tarea de recuperar a Bella. Pasó un buen rato antes de que ninguno de los dos se encontrara lo suficientemente calmo para comenzar a discutir estrategias, pero me vi interrumpido en mis instrucciones cuando repentinamente percibí en el exterior de la casa una ola de nerviosismo y anticipación seguida de un golpe contra la puerta principal.

Nos dirigimos todos a ver de qué se trataba, pero la persona responsable de las emociones se había largado a toda velocidad, lo que significaba que el ruido se produjo con un objeto lanzado contra la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos un paquete no mayor que una caja de zapatos, primorosamente envuelto con papel de seda blanco y una enorme cinta rosada decorándolo.

Inmediatamente tomé el paquete y volví a entrar a la casa, sabiendo que ya no había nadie en el exterior. Puse el paquete en la mesa de centro y desgarré el papel para abrir el contenido de la caja. Al quitar la tapa rugí de rabia y Alice, Jacob y Edward hicieron eco de mi ira.

Dentro de la caja había un trozo de franela de 20x20 cm perfectamente cortado, de color celeste y estampado con osos de colores. La mitad tela estaba empapada en sangre fresca, la sangre de Bella. Junto al trozo de tela, un celular desechable. En cuanto lo tuve en mis manos el celular sonó marcando una llamada entrante.

-Aló

-Podría hablar con Edward por favor?-Respondió una voz infantil y artificialmente dulce. Victoria. Antes darme tiempo de ponderar las alternativas Edward me había quitado el teléfono de las manos.

-Donde está Bella maldita perra!-Rugió –Si le has hecho daño te voy…

-Eddy, Eddy, Eddy… -Interrumpió la voz en el teléfono- es tan bueno volver a escucharte! Me recuerdas? Soy Vicky! Tu mataste a mi James, y ahora gracias a ti, tu Isabella va a sufrir las consecuencias… de hecho, ya está sufriendo… jajajajajaja… pero no te preocupes! No la mataré aún… tengo _tantas_ cosas planeadas para ella… sin contar las cosas que planea Riley… él es _tan _creativo!... Mmmmmh, espero que sobreviva hasta el final, pero tú sabes lo frágiles que son los humanos. Además nunca se sabe cuándo me dará hambre o mi cuchillo cortará demasiado profundo…

-Grrrrrrrr!- Rugió Edward más allá de la capacidad de articular palabra. Jacob temblaba de pies a cabeza y les envié a ambos una ola de letargo que prácticamente los noqueó. No teníamos tiempo de lidiar con su falta de control. Inmediatamente tomé el teléfono y le dije

-Basta de juegos Victoria, que es lo que quieres?

-Oh… quiero pagar a Eddy con la misma moneda… quiero que sufra en carne propia lo que es perder a su pareja!-Dijo por primera vez perdiendo la compostura, destilando odio.

-Estás equivocada Victoria, Bella no es pareja de Edward, es pareja de Jacob- Dije pensando que a lo mejor si le quitaba el incentivo de la venganza la muerte de Bella sería rápida… si pudiera ahorrarle días u horas de tortura sería una buena obra.

-Oh! Tanto mejor! Ese perro no ha hecho más que causarme problemas!-Dijo sonando complacida- Mataré 2 pájaros de un tiro, tendré que hacer durar a Isabella para que pueda pagar las deudas de sus 2 noviecitos- Y diciendo esto, cortó la comunicación.

Mierda, mierda, mierda!, ahora sí que estábamos definitivamente jodidos.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí tienen Jasper en control. Con su pasado como militar me pareció la persona idonea para ordenar el caos, y en este momento necesitan de un estratega!. **

**Hasta mañana!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! este es el capítulo más complicado de escribir hasta ahora, y sé que va a ser difícil de leer para ustedes. Si se lo prefieren saltar, lo entiendo y prepararé un resúmen en el siguiente cap. para que puedan continuar con la historia. **

**Apreciaré el imput que quieran entregar, y siéntanse libres de criticar y descargarse por los perversos lugares a los que nos lleva mi mente.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Violencia y referencias a tortura.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 20**

My whole world is the pain inside me  
>The best I can do is just get through the day<br>When life before is only a memory  
>I wonder why God lets me walk through this place<br>And though I can't understand why this happened  
>I know that I will when I look back someday<br>And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
>And made me as gold purified through these flames<p>

After all this has passed  
>I still will remain<br>After I've cried my last  
>There'll be beauty from pain<br>Though it won't be today  
>Someday I'll hope again<br>And there'll be beauty from pain  
>You will bring beauty from my pain<p>

_Beauty from pain /Superchick_

**Bella POV**

Desperté adolorida y helada sin saber dónde me encontraba. El lugar estaba a oscuras y se escuchaban murmullos en otra habitación pero no fui capaz de entender lo que decían las voces. Traté de moverme, pero me di cuenta de que me encontraba atada a una silla y completamente inmovilizada. Mi cabeza latía dolorosamente, mi pómulo derecho se sentía inflamado… y me dolía como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Me costaba respirar por la nariz, y me di cuenta de que la mitad de mi rostro estaba cubierto de sangre seca. El resto de mi cuerpo se sentía tieso y adolorido, pero un breve inventario me corroboró que no tenía otros huesos rotos.

Poco a poco me fueron asaltando imágenes de lo ocurrido. Victoria. Victoria finalmente había llegado a mí.

Racionalmente sabía que debía conservar la calma, tratar de pensar con la mente fría, pero a medida que fui sacudiéndome la modorra la gravedad de la situación se me fue revelando. No estaba muerta… Por qué razón? No era eso lo que pretendía Victoria? No me hice ilusiones con respecto a la posibilidad de salir viva de este predicamento, pero si me destino era morir, no quise imaginar por qué razón estarían postergando mi final.

Mi corazón latía como loco y mi respiración se hizo irregular, pero hice el esfuerzo de no llorar, en primer lugar porque no quería dar a Victoria esa satisfacción, y en segundo lugar porque cualquier movimiento o contracción facial me producía una verdadera agonía.

Mi habitación no tenía ventanas y estaba iluminada sólo por el cabo de una vela ubicado sobre una mesita en la esquina más lejana del cuarto, por lo que me imaginé que no había luz eléctrica disponible. No que mis captores la necesitaran, los vampiros tienen perfecta visión nocturna.

Mis pies desnudos rozaron el suelo y pude identificar un piso de madera rústica. El lugar oía a humedad y abandono, y un par de goteras caían a intervalos rompiendo la monotonía.

Pasó un largo rato, pueden haber sido un par de horas, hasta que finalmente la única puerta de la habitación se abrió y la silueta de mi captora se dibujó en el marco de la puerta. Victoria se limitó a quedarse parada ahí, observándome, pero al encontrarse a contraluz no pude identificar su expresión. Simplemente asumí que no sería amigable.

-Buenas noches Isabella- Dijo dulcemente- Espero que hayas disfrutado tu siesta, ya que pasará un buen rato antes de que vuelvas a descansar-Sonrió.

-Que quieres Victoria? Por qué aún no me has matado? No es eso lo que buscaba? Venganza?- La increpé.

-Mmmmmmh… desafiante… me gusta, será mucho más interesante quebrarte. Que hacer primero? –Dijo paseándose alrededor de mi silla, evaluándome- Oh, ya lo sé! –Exclamó –Riley!

-Si Victoria?- Dijo Riley apareciendo en la puerta.

-Es momento de comenzar… serías tan amable de desnudar a Isabella? No queremos manchar los ositos, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no-Sonrió Riley dando una mirada de adoración a Victoria. Se acercó a mí lentamente, dándome suficiente tiempo para entrar en pánico nuevamente, y estirando sus manos hacia mis hombros deslizó sus manos por dentro del top de mi pijama, acariciando mi pecho delicadamente mientras yo temblaba de miedo y repulsión.

En un solo movimiento rasgó mi top dejándome desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.

-Oh… mira Riley, Isabella tiene frío- Rió Victoria al ver mis pezones erectos - O es que te gusta Riley? Uh? Quieres que Riley te toque? después de todo tu tienes experiencia con vampiros… quieres jugar con Isabella, Riley?

-Como tú digas Victoria… seguro puedo encontrar _algo _que hacer con Isabella… -Y diciendo esto sus manos se dirigieron a mi pantalón, despedazándolo sin mayor ceremonia.

-No! Por favor Victoria…-sollocé. Había decidido al despertar que mantendría mi dignidad, que no le daría a Victoria la satisfacción de verme rogar, pero el pánico más absoluto me embargaba, mi sobrevivencia estaba en juego y valores como la dignidad se hicieron totalmente irrelevantes al verme desnuda, amarrada, herida y a la merced de dos vampiros que claramente buscaban dañarme en cada forma posible y alargar mi sufrimiento para su diversión.

-No qué Isabella? Prefieres que te deje con alguno de mis neófitos? Seguro que ellos disfrutarían jugar contigo!- Sonrió a Riley y dijo- Riley cariño, te pedí que desnudaras a Isabella, quieres terminar el trabajo o debo hacerlo yo?

-No será necesario –Sonrió Riley de vuelta, e introdujo sus dedos por los costados de mis bragas y las destrozó. Yo seguí llorando a pesar del dolor de mi rostro, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de enfocar mi mente es otra cosa, y cerré los ojos y me enfoqué en Jake.

En alguna parte leí que los prisioneros políticos y soldados torturados usan técnicas de evasión durante las sesiones de tortura, algo así como retirarse a su "lugar feliz", abandonar el plano físico y encerrarse en sus mentes.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de visualizar a Jacob, cada uno de sus rasgos, cada detalle de su cuerpo, empezando por su cabello y bajando hasta la punta de sus pies. Traté de cerrar mi mente a estímulos externos, y dejé de oír lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Es decir, era capaz de reconocer el ruido de una conversación, pero me forcé a ignorarla, las palabras no importaban, sólo Jake, sólo mi Jake.

Mi método de evasión fue exitoso… por unos 5 minutos… hasta que sentí el filo del cuchillo sobre mi piel por primera vez. A partir de ese momento no pude enfocarme en nada más que el dolor.

…oOo…

Al parecer había vuelto a perder el sentido… bendito descanso, pero lamentablemente era demasiado corto, e inexorablemente regresé a mi realidad, en mi cuarto oscuro, desnuda y helada, más sedienta de lo que había estado en mi vida, la piel de mi espalda cubierta de cortes se sentía en carne viva y mi garganta adolorida ya sin voz de tanto gritar.

Abrí los ojos buscando a mis torturadores… Afortunadamente me encontraba sola.

Sabiendo que mi paz será breve, volví a buscar confort en mis fantasías.

Nuestro día en las cataratas… recordé cada detalle de ese día, desde la dicha y libertad del trayecto en motocicleta hasta cómo habíamos hecho el amor en el bosque. Reviví cada toque, cada gemido, cada palabra de amor. Incluso pude esbozar la mueca de una sonrisa al recordar cómo me caí al agua tratando de salpicar a Jacob… había estado tan enojada! Ahora esa realidad se sentía como si hubiera ocurrido en otra vida, a otra persona…

Mi mente comenzó a desvariar, con el pasar de las horas mientras más recordaba lo feliz que fui por un breve instante, el contraste con mi situación actual lo hacía inverosímil. Me sentí como si siempre hubiera estado aquí, atada en esta silla, a oscuras, sufriendo.

Aquí el tiempo se extendía y sólo la cadencia de las goteras marcaba el paso de las horas. El mundo exterior dejó de existir. Bella dejó de existir. Solo existía el dolor y la desesperación, mi única esperanza era la muerte…

Aparentemente mi cuerpo era bastante más resistente de lo que Edward pensaba, ya que había sobrevivido a cantidades inimaginables de abuso sin darse por vencido… tendría que echárselo en cara alguna vez…

Sentí la puerta entreabrirse y abrí los ojos. Era Victoria.

-Isabella! Estás despierta!... nos extrañaste?

…oOo…

El dolor me asaltaba en oleadas…

Me imaginé un océano de dolor y yo era la costa. Las olas me golpeaban y se retiraban… a veces un Tsunami azotaba la orilla, haciéndome encogerme de agonía, pero era inútil resistirse, las olas seguían viniendo y retirándose en una cadencia tan antigua como el mundo…

Mis piernas estaban rotas… en varios lugares…

Mis brazos estaban cubiertos de cortes profundos, pero no sangraba. El veneno de Victoria y Riley al lamerme había cerrado las heridas.

Y las horas seguían pasando, pero ya no pude escuchar las goteras marcando los segundos, la lluvia había cesado.

Me debatía en momentos de lucidez y locura… prefería la locura. La lucidez significaba aceptar que todo esto realmente me estaba ocurriendo, que tanta miseria, que tanta maldad era real.

Volví a dormitar.

..oOo…

Victoria y Riley hacían el amor… no… tenían sexo frente a mí.

Cuando el frenesí de mi sangre y la lujuria de mi sangre se les hacía insoportable, dejaban de trabajar en mí y canalizaban sus energías en el sexo. Y ni se molestaban en salir de la habitación.

Yo simplemente cerraba los ojos y me retiraba a mi lugar feliz. No había belleza ni armonía en lo que hacían, no tenía nada que ver con lo que yo había experimentado con Jacob.

En los seres frente a mí pude ver sólo necesidad física, no comunión espiritual. Ni siquiera se besaban, simplemente trataban de obtener el mayor placer del cuerpo del otro, como animales.

Al menos durante sus sesiones de sexo me daban un respiro, a pesar de que me obligaran a observar. Par de asquerosos exhibicionistas.

La oscuridad me rodeó y volví a perder el sentido.

…oOo…

Me encontraba en el suelo. Por fin me habían soltado las amarras, ahora podría dormir más cómoda. Pero no podía dormir. Todo mi cuerpo desnudo era una gran yaga, apenas había un par de centímetros de mi piel sin algún corte o moretón, mi rostro, manos y piernas tenían huesos rotos, mi larga melena se pegaba a mis heridas, generando aún más incomodidad, y no había ninguna posición que no me hiciera gemir de dolor.

Cuánto más puedo resistir?

Cuánto se demorará mi cuerpo en desarrollar una infección?

Cuánto tiempo demoraran mis piernas en gangrenarse? Tenía un par de fracturas expuestas que seguro me matarían eventualmente si no tenía atención médica inmediata.

Traté de arrastrarme. Imposible, no podía arrastrar mis piernas.

Yací en el sucio piso rogando por una bacteria caritativa. Rogando por una enfermedad. Rogando porque me partiera un rayo.

…oOo…

Victoria debe haber notado que ya no hay mucho más daño que pueda hacer a mi cuerpo destruido sin darme el descanso de la muerte, por lo que simplemente se contenta con venir a burlarse de mí.

No me importa. Sus palabras no pueden herirme. Cuando ella habla estoy en mi lugar feliz.

…oOo…

Creo que tengo fiebre… Siento mi cuerpo caliente pero tiemblo de frío, y mis pulmones suenan como si estuvieran llenos de líquido, pero no puedo toser con mi rostro destrozado.

Comienzo a delirar. Veo a una figura muy querida junto a mí… Edward!

-Hola amor –dice con voz triste

-Edward, estoy muriendo…-Le digo lo evidente.

-Lo sé amor, y vine a acompañarte para que no tengas que partir sola. Me quedaré contigo hasta el final-Dice tomando mi mano dulcemente. Mmmmmh, es extraño, pero su toque no me duele a pesar de que estoy segura de tener varios dedos fracturados.

-Eres un ángel?-Pregunto. Tal vez mi primera impresión de él al conocerlo fue correcta…

-No amor, soy un producto de tu imaginación- Me explica dulcemente.

-Oh… -Digo decepcionada.

-Pero aún así no hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar- Me dice abrazando mi cuerpo, envolviéndolo en luz y calor… mi alucinación de Edward es cálida…-Pudiste haber creado cualquier persona en tu mente y me creaste a mí para brindarte consuelo… me siento honrado-Explicó.

-Gracias Edward… me harías un último favor?

-Lo que quieras amor- Sonríe.

-Por favor… cuidarás de Jacob?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Y...(tiemblo al preguntar) que opinan? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Todo es de S. Meyer, pero me gusta más cómo reaccionan los personajes conmigo ;)**

**Hola a todas! Recibí críticas mixtas con respecto al capítulo anterior, incluyendo nuevas amenazas de muerte, las que me tomo agradecida, porque significa que la historia genera fuertes emociones y eso es bueno. Claro que me gustaría pedirles que "no le disparen al mensajero", yo sólo les cuento la historia tal como me la imagino.**

**Lejos mi comentario favorito fue uno de Max kaDaR que decía que Bella es una Piña, que si no le dan por un novio le dan por el otro jajajajajaja!, y otro de CHELABLACK que dice que deja de leerme un solo día y me pongo sádica! :D Gracias chicas, me hacen reír.**

**El capítulo de hoy disipará algunas dudas con respecto a "qué demonios han estado haciendo esta tropa de vampiros y lobos inútiles que entre todos no son capaces de rastrear a Bella?"**

**Bueno, basta de mi, disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 21**

**Jasper POV**

Me paseé por el living pensado en todo lo sucedido desde que conocimos a Bella y su encuentro con James… y luego los últimos acontecimientos. Mierda! Yo le advertí a Edward que no debíamos dejar cabos sueltos, pero él insistió en que Victoria había escapado y que no representaba real peligro… Y maldito sea Carlisle por hacerle caso al pinche niño mimado! Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia militar, pero se negaron a escucharme. Sólo Emmett me apoyó en la idea de acabar con Victoria, pero supe inmediatamente que su motivación estaba más relacionada con la diversión de la cacería que con la convicción de que yo estuviera en lo cierto.

Dejé mi rabia y frustración de lado para enfocarme en los problemas inmediatos y comencé a formar distintas estrategias en mi mente, preparándome para los posibles cursos de acción. Los lobos habían llegado hacía una hora y a los pocos minutos Peter y Charlotte se nos unieron sin nada relevante que reportar. El tiempo transcurrido había pasado entre informar a los recién llegados de lo ocurrido y controlar las diversas muestras de ira por parte de los lobos más jóvenes, lo que requirió la intervención conjunta de Sam y mía para calmar los ánimos.

-Atención! –Exclamé cuando todos parecieron razonablemente bajo control –Como todos sabemos, Bella ha sido secuestrada por Victoria y tenemos pruebas de que se encuentra herida –Una serie de gruñidos de ambas especies recibió mi comentario –Peter ha estado en casa de Bella y pudo confirmar la presencia de 2 vampiros, pero el rastro se pierde en la entrada de la casa por lo que podemos asumir que escaparon en un automóvil. Peter ha limpiado las evidencias de violencia de la habitación de Bella para evitar que Charlie se entere de lo ocurrido y ganar algo de tiempo. Creo que ni los Cullen ni los Quilute estamos preparados para las preguntas que seguirían al descubrimiento de la desaparición de Bella, por lo que debemos preparar una coartada para esta noche.

-Yo me encargaré- Ofreció Sam- diremos a Charlie que Bella pasará la noche en casa de Emily, a Charlie le gusta que Bella visite la reserva y no se preocupará al respecto.

-Bien –Continué- Mañana es día de escuela por lo que Charlie no esperará ver a Bella hasta mañana a la hora de la cena. Para entonces deberíamos tener a Bella de vuelta con nosotros –No quise no pensar en lo que ocurriría si no fuera así.

-Con respecto al plan a seguir, debido a que carecemos de pistas debemos partir por las bases y peinar el área en parejas. Cada pareja tendrá un cuadrante asignado y reportarán directamente con la central, en este caso, esta casa. Sugiero que un lobo se quede conmigo aquí para coordinar los equipos telepáticamente y hacer saber a los demás si tenemos algún avance.

Creo que es seguro contar con que Victoria seguirá contactándose con nosotros, y deberemos sacar el mayor provecho de esas llamadas para conseguir información que nos lleve a recuperar a Bella… -Consultas?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a formarse las parejas. San emparejó con Jake, me imagino que para mantenerlo bajo control, ya que el pobre chico parecía al borde de un colapso y no dejaba de temblar, Peter emparejó con Charlotte y Alice con Edward. Yo no conocía ni podía identificar al resto de los lobos, pero rápidamente se formaron 3 parejas más y estuvimos listos para repartir el territorio. Una a una partieron las parejas y me quedé solo en la casa con Jared, quién rápidamente se desnudó y transformó en lobo.

Al cabo de algunas horas sin novedad comenzábamos a ponernos ansiosos. Yo seguí estudiando el mapa topográfico de la zona desplegado sobre la mesa el comedor buscando lugares idóneos para esconderse, y Jared se mantenía en forma animal y a juzgar por sus emociones, estaba en contacto con el resto de la manada sin resultados positivos.

De pronto se escuchó un aullido desgarrador a la distancia. Uno de los lobos se encontraba bajo dolor agudo, y Jared y lloriqueó en solidaridad. Uno a uno pudimos escuchar los aullidos del resto de los lobos a lo lejos, y sin decir palabra, Jared y yo nos dirigimos hacia la fuente del primer aullido.

En 4 minutos nos encontramos frente a Sam desnudo y a Jacob en forma de lobo retorciéndose de dolor. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y comenzó a cambiar de lobo a humano de forma intermitente sin dejar de aullar o gritar… Soy un vampiro guerrero, templado en las guerras del sur, pero debo decir que esa mierda daba miedo… Tras una ojeada pude determinar que no se encontraba herido, pero sus emociones me decían que sufría una verdadera agonía…

-Sam! Que sucedió?- Pregunté mientras Jared inmediatamente se transformaba en humano.

-Bella… Jacob puede sentir el dolor de Bella a través de su lazo de imprimación… se supone que funciona sólo cuando la pareja del lobo se encuentra en peligro mortal o bajo dolor severo, pero ninguno de nosotros había sentido algo exactamente como esto…

-Yo pude sentir el dolor de Kim cuando le dio apendicitis y sufrió una infección que terminó en peritonitis…-Explicó Jared frunciendo el ceño- Pero no fue nada como esto… Yo sentí que Kim sufría, pero no me dolía a mí… Jacob… Jake está sintiendo el dolor en carne propia!

Poco a poco el resto de los lobos y vampiros se unieron a nosotros. Todos los miembros de la manada se habían transformado a su forma humana, me imagino que para cortar el lazo telepático que los unía a Jacob, quién continuaba retorciéndose de dolor.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Edward y Alice. Edward venía cargado por Alice y su rostro reflejaba la más pura agonía.

-Jazz, noquéalos! –Gritó Alice. Yo inmediatamente conjuré calma y letargo suficiente para dejar a Jacob sin sentido en forma humana y a Edward semiinconsciente.

-Qué demonios sucede? –Demandé.

-Bella está siendo torturada –Respondió Sam.

-Jacob fue capaz de ver algo? –Pregunté.

-Nada… sólo fue capaz de experimentar el dolor… -Sam y el resto de los lobos se estremecieron. Mi familia y yo nos miramos los unos a los otros sin saber qué pensar, y finalmente decidimos que Jacob y Edward debían regresar a la central con Jared y yo, por lo que Alice se unió a Sam en la búsqueda de pistas que nos llevaran a Bella.

El camino a casa fue lento ya que Jared cargó a Jacob y yo cargué a Edward, y ambos estábamos demasiado ensimismados e nuestros pensamientos como para apresurarnos. Al acercarnos a casa me pareció distinguir el rastro de un vampiro desconocido, pero el olor era tan tenue que parecía ser de varios días de antigüedad. Decidí investigarlo de todas formas una vez que hubiéramos dejado a Edward y Jacob en la seguridad de uno de los dormitorios, pero al llegar a casa todos los planes quedaron en el olvido, ya que nos encontramos con otro paquete primorosamente envuelto esperándonos en la puerta.

Inmediatamente solté a Edward, quién cayó como una muñeca de trapo, haciendo un sonido sordo al chocar contra el suelo. Tomé la caja en mis manos, rasgué el envoltorio y levanté la tapa. Al principio no pude distinguir de qué se trataba, era sólo un trozo de tela empapado en sangre fresca, pero no era franela…

Dejé la caja en el suelo y tomé el trozo de tela entre mis manos, manchando mis dedos de sangre, sólo para descubrir que eran un par de bragas de algodón desgarradas. Un rugido escapó de mi pecho, ciego de ira ante las implicaciones del "regalo" y Jared se convirtió en lobo inmediatamente, alertando al resto del grupo de lo que habíamos descubierto. Yo llamé a Peter a su celular y envié una ola energizante a Edward para despertarlo de su letargo. Una vez que fue coherente le dije

-Edward, estas bragas están empapadas de la sangre de Bella, pero necesito que me digas si pertenecen a ella. Tú conoces su olor mejor que nadie, eres capaz de identificar su esencia?

Edward tomó las bragas en sus manos, tratándolas como el objeto más delicado del mundo, se llevó el trozo de tela a la nariz y rugió en agonía.

-Son de Bella… ella las usó… Jasper que significa esto? No!… nononononono…-Inmediatamente lo volví a noquear. Pobre Edward! Pero la verdad es que no teníamos tiempo para lidiar con él.

Al entrar a la casa dejé a Edward en su cuarto y tras pensarlo un segundo dejé a Jacob el cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett (con la secreta ilusión de cabrear a mi hermana con el olor a lobo que impregnaría su cuarto, nunca estaba de más jugar una broma a Rose a ver si por fin desarrollaba su sentido del humor), y al bajar las escaleras, el celular que nos envió Victoria volvió a sonar.

-Victoria –Gruñí.

-Hola Jasper… les gustó mi regalito? –Preguntó con voz dulce.

-Como está Bella? Sigue viva?

-Mmmmmmmh… si, está viva _por ahora_… aún no he terminado con ella… Resultó más divertido de lo que había imaginado, sabes? Casi entiendo la fascinación que parecen tener por la humana… Tal vez se las devuelva cuando termine… aunque no estoy segura de si la querrán…

-Victoria ya conseguiste tu venganza, qué más quieres? Dinero? Estamos dispuestos a pagar lo que nos pidas!

-Dinero? Para que mierda quiero yo dinero? Puedo comprarme otro James con dinero? M pareja está muerta y quiero que Edward y el perro sufran lo que yo sufrí! –Exclamó furiosa.

-Victoria esto no tiene sentido! Cuando termines con tu venganza tendrás que pasar toda tu vida escondiéndote, ni Edward ni el resto de la familia, por no mencionar a los lobos dejarán de buscarte nunca! La eternidad es demasiado larga como para gastarla huyendo.

-La eternidad es demasiado larga para pasarla sola, y aquí me tienes, condenada a vivir sin James –Mhhhh, si no fuera una perra psicótica casi me habría dado lástima. Casi.

-Victoria… que pasará ahora? Qué es lo que quieres? –Dije tratando de ganar tiempo.

-Por ahora quiero que todos ustedes paguen por lo que me han hecho. Una vez que mi venganza se haya cumplido… no lo sé ni me importa.

-Victoria… -Cortó. Mierdaaaaa!

A los pocos minutos todos estaban nuevamente en la casa. Las reacciones frente al nuevo paquete de Victoria fueron exactamente lo que cabría esperar, y la rabia y frustración comenzaban a hacer mella en todos nosotros, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por aligerar el ambiente y bloquear lo peor de estas emociones.

No teníamos pistas y el tiempo se agotaba, Alice no podía ver a Bella ni a los lobos, por lo que su don era virtualmente inútil, Edward no estaba en condiciones de ayudar con su telepatía, ni los lobos ni los vampiros éramos capaces de encontrar nuevos rastros en medio de esta lluvia incesante y aún no llegaban Carlisle y Esme (y no es que esperara que ellos fueran de gran ayuda).

Mientras me paseaba de un lado al otro del living vi a Peter estudiando atentamente el mapa topográfico que yo había dejado en la mesa del comedor, y la idea... la posibilidad…

-Peter!-Lo llamé

-Mayor?

-Donde crees que están? –A estas alturas no valía la pena irse con rodeos.

-No lo sé Mayor…- Respondió Peter confundido.

-Peter… que _crees_?-Pregunté levantando una ceja. Peter simplemente me miró con su rostro en blanco por unos segundos y se enfocó en el mapa.

Mientras pasaban los minutos mi ansiedad crecía. Dios, si esto llegara a funcionar… Peter decía no tener un don, pero él simplemente _sabía _cosas, y hasta ahora nunca se había equivocado. Su don no funcionaba como el de Alice, el conocimiento simplemente asaltaba su cerebro, pero sin orden ni lógica, no podía controlarlo, y por esa razón él simplemente negaba que existiera.

Ya estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Peter se movió. Inmediatamente me dirigí a su lado.

-Y?...

-No estoy seguro Mayor… -Me dijo, y pude sentir su ansiedad e incertidumbre.

-Peter… no tenemos otra alternativa… en el peor de los casos será un viaje perdido, pero si existe una posibilidad de que tengas razón…

-Bien Mayor… aquí –Dijo apuntando la parte inferior del Olimpic National Park –Tienes un computador con internet?

-Aquí está –Dijo Alice entregándole su laptop abierto y con la página de inicio de Google Maps cargada.

-Gracias Alice-Sonrió Peter, e inmediatamente comenzó a escribir en el teclado y analizar el mapa del área que aparecía en la pantalla. Tras varios minutos de fruncir el ceño y maldecir a Windows y a Microsoft (nunca supe la razón de su odio hacia Bill Gates, pero mencionó algo sobre los "cerdos corporativos") Peter anunció:

-Aquí –Dijo mostrándonos Wynoochee Lake, ubicado al sur del Olimpic National Park, un lugar que de acuerdo a las descripciones que encontramos en Google era bastante aislado, pero contaba con algunas cabañas particulares de veraneo y pesca. Sonaba como el lugar ideal para esconder a Bella, y no estaba demasiado lejos, sólo unas 100 millas de distancia en auto, mucho menos si se atravesaba el parque a pié…

-Bien –Dije levantando la voz –Tenemos una pista. No es nada seguro pero es lo que tenemos por el momento. Nos moveremos en 2 grupos mixtos, lobos y vampiros trabajaremos en equipo –Me acerqué al mapa para mostrar el área general de búsqueda y procedí a explicar nuestro plan.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Ahí tenemos al escuadrón de monstruos frustrados… como ven, no era tan fácil seguirle la pista a Bella, Victoria será mala, pero no es tonta!**

**Y no se pierdan mañana otro emocionante capítulo de… jajajaja, no será mucho?**

**Nos leemos mañana y cuéntenme lo que opinan!**


	22. Chapter 22

**OK! Tengo varios avisos de utilidad pública:**

**1.- Acabo de publicar el primer capítulo de un nuevo Fic, llamado "Regreso a Casa". Es el Fic que escribiré al terminar este, y es All Human, OOC, AU. Como muchas saben, yo soy Team Jasper, y este Fic será una historia de amor de Bella/Jasper sin componentes sobrenaturales. Va a ser muy romántica y (creo) bastante triste. Espero que le den una oportunidad a pesar de que la mayoría de ustedes son Team Jacob… Y que me cuenten que les pareció!**

**2.- El capítulo pasado generó un montón de reviews y PMs cuestionando mis tendencias sadistas, mi parentesco con Hannibal Lecter y hasta la existencia de mi alma. Me encanta que me cuestionen! Pero les aclaro que no es que yo disfrute particularmente haciendo sufrir a mis personajes, si no que creo que ellos viven en un mundo peligroso y necesariamente van a pasar cosas malas y dolorosas. En otras palabras: Si juegas con fuego, te quemas. ****Por favor reclamen, pero no me odien!**

**3.- En referencia al punto anterior, con este capítulo me van a odiar aún más… :(**

**4.- Estoy leyendo un excelente fic en inglés llamado "Only Human" de ****Amethyst Jackson. Está en mis favoritos y en la página de la autora hay un link de la traducción del fic al español. Personalmente me gustó mucho y está muy bien escrito. Denle una mirada, pero no me abandonen o no les daré más recomendaciones! ;)**

**Y eso es por ahora, disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 22**

If I ever leave this world alive  
>I'll take on all the sadness<br>That I left behind  
>If I ever leave this world alive<br>The madness that you feel will soon subside  
>So in a word don't shed a tear<br>I'll be here when it all gets weird  
>If I ever leave this world alive<p>

_If I ever leave this world alive / Flogging Molly_

**Peter POV**

Llegamos a Wynoochee Lake poco después del amanecer… Nos encontrábamos todos ansiosos y preocupados, en especial yo, ya que sentía que la responsabilidad de encontrar a Bella recaía sobre mí y mi supuesto don…

Qué sucedería si el Mayor se equivocaba y yo no tenía ningún don? Maldito sea si entiendo cómo funciona mi mente, y menos si puedo hacer que los mensajes aparezcan a voluntad.

Aún así me sentí esperanzado… algo dentro de mí me decía que estábamos en el camino correcto. Cómo demostrar que mis presentimientos eran acertados? Bueno, solo había una manera y precisamente eso estábamos haciendo. Ojalá no terminara todo en un gran fiasco; en esto nos estábamos jugando todos nuestros futuros.

El Mayor nos dividió en 2 grupos para abarcar el contorno del lago y volvió a asignarnos cuadrantes por parejas para rastrear la esencia de vampiros en el área. Afortunadamente había dejado de llover, lo que significaría que los rastros recientes aún no se habrían borrado.

Char y yo nos dirigimos hacia el sur, cerca del límite del parque y de pronto nos cruzamos con un aroma dulce, frutal… casi como el olor de la goma de mascar de los humanos (puaj!). El aroma resultaba familiar, pero el rastro tenía varias horas de antigüedad y la lluvia casi lo había borrado. Podría ser Victoria? Solo ella podría oler a goma de mascar de tutti-frutty, la maldita perra retorcida.

Seguimos el rastro lentamente a través del bosque, perdiéndolo y volviéndolo a encontrar, dando vueltas en círculo hasta que al cabo de un par de horas la esencia se hizo más fuerte y al seguirla vimos a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña que lucía abandonada. Rodeando la cabaña pudimos a identificar tres vampiros, ninguno de los cuales era Victoria. Dentro de la cabaña se adivinaba el sonido de conversación, pero estábamos demasiado lejos para discernir las palabras.

Inmediatamente activé el GPS de mi teléfono y envié a Jasper un mensaje con las coordenadas. Char y yo nos ocultamos y nos sentamos a esperar…

**Jasper**

La logística del rescate se vio complicada por la necesidad de llevar con nosotros a Jacob y Edward inconscientes, lo que significó que Jared y yo viajamos en el jeep de Emmett con el par de Bellas Durmientes en el asiento trasero. El viaje normalmente debería habernos tomado 1 ½ hrs, pero usamos las modificaciones que Rosalie le hizo al motor para romper todos los límites de velocidad y llegamos a nuestro destino en menos de 45 minutos.

Cuando nos bajamos del jeep, Edward y Jacob dormían con sus cabezas juntas, lo que me hizo tanta gracia que les saqué una foto. Esa sería nuestra tarjeta de navidad este año!

Jared y yo decidimos dejarlos dormir en el auto mientras nosotros recorríamos el área, ya que no tenía sentido despertarlos y enfrentar el dolor de Jacob al compartir la tortura de Bella ni la agonía de Edward al leer el dolor de Bella en la mente de Jacob. Les envié una nueva ola de letargo para asegurarme de que no despertaran y nos largamos.

Luego de un poco más de una hora de recorrer el área sin resultados, recibí un mensaje de Peter diciendo que habían encontrado el escondite de Victoria y adjuntando un set de coordenadas. Bien Peter! Por fin terminaría esta odisea!

Inmediatamente Jared se comunicó con el resto de la manada para informarles de nuestro punto de reunión, unos 15 kilómetros al sur del escondite de Victoria.

Veinte minutos después nos encontramos todos reunidos planeando el ataque. Según el informe de Peter enfrentaríamos a 5 ó 6 vampiros, al menos 3 de los cuales serían neófitos. Esto no representaba realmente un problema, nuestro grupo estaba preparado para lidiar con ellos perfectamente, pero la clave de la operación estaría en rescatar a Bella con vida. Si Victoria nos veía venir probablemente la mataría sólo para jodernos una última vez.

Finalmente acordamos en un plan de acción bastante sencillo y que reducía el riesgo de perder a Bella en la batalla al mínimo. Nos separamos en 2 grupos y mientras los lobos se dirigieron al este mi grupo rodeó la casa por el oeste.

Una vez que sentimos que los lobos comenzaban con la maniobra de distracción acordada para atraer a los vampiros que patrullaban el área, Peter, Alice, Char y yo nos acercamos a la cabaña. Cuando me encontré a una distancia adecuada para que mi don funcionara pude identificar 3 personas. Victoria, Bella y otro vampiro. Gracias a Dios Bella seguía viva!

Una vez pasado el alivio que me produjo la confirmación de que no habíamos llegado demasiado tarde, me vi atacado por la crudeza de las emociones que emanaban de la cabaña. La lujuria, sed y rabia proveniente de los vampiros y el dolor, indefensión y tristeza que emanaba de Bella.

Rápidamente me repuse y envié una fuerte ola de letargo hacia el interior de la cabaña. Se escucharon 2 fuertes golpes que revelaron que ambos vampiros habían caído al suelo e inmediatamente entramos por la puerta de la cocina.

El lugar estaba prácticamente en ruinas, olía a moho, humedad y madera podrida; al techo le faltaban varias secciones y el espacio carecía de muebles. Siguiendo el rastro de la esencia de Bella llegamos a una habitación al final del pasillo. Al abrir la puerta quedé anonadado y si no hubiera sido por la mano de Alice en mi brazo, habría destrozado el lugar desde los cimientos simplemente por tener algo que hacer para canalizar mi ira.

En el suelo se encontraba Victoria y un vampiro joven. Ambos estaban rodeando el cuerpo desnudo y destrozado de Bella, y en la mano de Victoria pude ver una fusta de montar. Victoria se había encontrado azotando el cuerpo roto y sangrante de Bella…

No tengo palabras para describir las emociones que me embargaron, el odio más profundo que había sentido en mi vida, la frustración por no haber podido llegar antes, el instinto de protección que me inspiraba Bella…

Alice nuevamente fue la primera en reaccionar, pidiendo a Peter y Charlotte que sacaran los cuerpos de los vampiros de la habitación, ya lidiaríamos con ellos después. Bella respiraba con dificultad y era fácil distinguir el ruido de fluido en sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se encontraba desgarrado, lleno de cortes realizados con un elemento punzante, probablemente la hoja de un cuchillo, y en algunos lugares le habían removido la piel. Tenía varios huesos rotos y un par de fracturas expuestas, y moretones. Su rostro se veía hinchado, y parecía tener una fractura en el pómulo, pero aparte de eso parecía ser el único lugar que se había salvado de la tortura más extrema de Victoria. Probablemente Victoria quería que fuéramos capaces de reconocer a Bella sin lugar a dudas, o a lo mejor planeaba dejarla en algún lugar visible para que la encontrara su padre… quién sabe cómo piensa esa perra psicótica.

Alice se agachó junto a Bella y acarició su melena… un gesto dulce y atormentado. Alice subió los ojos hacia mí y me preguntó

-Jazz… podemos moverla? Necesito sacarla de aquí…

Inmediatamente me dirigí a la pared que daba al exterior y la destruí, dejando un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para poder sacar a Bella y dejar entrar luz natural y aire puro a ese lugar infernal.

Ver a Bella bajo la tenue luz del sol fue peor…

Peter y yo nos sacamos nuestras chaquetas de cuero y las tendimos sobre la hierba húmeda con el interior hacia arriba, creando un soporte para depositar a Bella al sacarla de su prisión. Alice y Charlotte tomaron a Bella en sus brazos dando especial soporte a las extremidades con huesos rotos y depositaron a Bella sobre nuestras chaquetas. Luego ambas se sacaron sus chaquetas para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Bella.

La batalla de los lobos contra los 3 vampiros neófitos que componían la guardia de Victoria fue bastante anti climática, y fueron despachados rápidamente. Una vez que las hogueras comenzaron a emitir humo púrpura la manada se acercó a nosotros, rodeando a Bella. La reacción de los lobos fue exactamente lo que cabía esperar, ira y repulsión ante los actos cometidos, pero amenacé con noquearlos a todos si no eran capaces de controlarse, y nos volvimos a enfocar en Bella.

Decidí contactar a Carlisle, pero ni su teléfono ni el de Esme parecían tener recepción y pasaron directamente a buzón de voz. Me dirigí entonces a mi familia. Comprensión brilló en los ojos de cada uno, sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder. La respiración de Bella se hacía cada vez más dificultosa y su pulso era apenas perceptible.

Envié una ola de amor y confort a Bella retirando el letargo, tratando de hacerle más llevadero su despertar. La oímos gemir y apretar los ojos, acostumbrada a la penumbra de su prisión.

Alice le acarició el cabello suavemente evitando hacerle más daño, y comenzó a susurrar palabras de cariño, diciéndole que ya estaba a salvo, que todo estaría bien. Poco a poco Bella fue recuperando la conciencia, pero era evidente que el dolor era espantoso y su lucha por respirar agregaba a la agonía. Lentamente me acerqué a su rostro para que pudiera verme a los ojos.

-Bella, cariño, estás a salvo… Victoria nunca volverá a hacerte daño… Pero debes tomar una decisión… Estás muy malherida y no contamos con Carlisle para ayudarnos a sanarte. No podemos llevarte a un hospital porque no creo que resistas el viaje… si no recibes ayuda pronto vas a morir. Bella cariño, debes tomar la decisión ahora… quieres ser una de nosotros?

Inmediatamente se hicieron sentir los gruñidos amenazantes de toda la manada, pero sencillamente los ignoré. Ellos tendrían que acatar la decisión que tomara Bella simplemente porque tanto ellos como nosotros habíamos fallado en protegerla.

Su rostro reflejaba sólo la agonía a la que la sometía su cuerpo, pero pude ver un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos. Suavemente, más bajo que un susurro, Bella murmuró "Jake".

Oh maldita sea! Bella quiere preguntar su opinión a Jacob! No había tiempo que perder, pero envié a Sam y a Char al jeep para recoger a Edward y Jacob, y a los pocos minutos estaban de vuelta con los Romeos.

Los desperté inmediatamente enviándoles de paso una buena dosis de calma, no necesitábamos otro despliegue de emociones de parte de ninguno de los dos. Este era el momento de pensar racionalmente, y la vida de Bella estaba en juego.

Al principio ambos lucieron confundidos, sin saber cuánto se habían perdido de la historia, pero enseguida notaron a Bella y ambos cayeron de rodillas a su lado.

-Bella!... Bella… está…está?... –Sollozó Jacob. Edward simplemente la observó desolado, sin moverse de su lugar. Internamente agradecí a las chicas por haber cubierto el cuerpo de Bella, así ahorrábamos al menos a Jacob la imagen de lo que realmente le había ocurrido a su imprimada. Edward por otra parte, podía ver todo lo ocurrido en nuestras mentes.

-Jacob, necesitamos que hagas el esfuerzo por tranquilizarte. Bella está viva pero se encuentra muy mal. No creemos que con sus lesiones pueda resistir un viaje al hospital y tiene serios problemas respiratorios. Si no actuamos pronto morirá. Jacob, la única solución es transformarla –Dije con toda la calma de la que fui capaz.

-No… NO! Bella no se puede convertir en una sanguijuela, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no después de que finalmente es mía! NO ES JUSTO! -Exclamó embargado de ira.

-Jacob madura! –Exclamó Alice –La vida no es justa, pero hay que vivirla y tomar las oportunidades que nos da. Honestamente me vas a decir que prefieres dejarla morir frente a ti antes de prestarle la ayuda que la va a salvar? Es tan débil tu amor? Bella no aceptará nuestra ayuda a menos que tú la autorices, por lo tanto su vida está en tus manos. Que va a ser Jacob? Bella vive o muere?

Jacob se echó las manos al rostro y sollozó por unos minutos. Poco a poco pude sentir su aceptación, resignándose a la única opción posible. Abrió los ojos, y suavemente acarició la frente de Bella, que al sentir su contacto abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en él.

-Te amo –Murmuró ella casi sin emitir sonido.

-Te amo –Respondió Jake. Luego dirigiéndose a mi me dijo –Bella vive.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh! La alegría de estar en Australia, donde sus amenazas de muerte no se pueden concretar…**

**Jajajajajajaja, cuéntenme qué opinan y no ahorren en adjetivos descalificativos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todas! El capítulo de hoy despejará algunas dudas con respecto al rol de Peter y Charlotte y veremos qué sucederá con Riley y Victoria.**

**Como era de esperar, muchas de ustedes me detestan por lo sucedido con Bella, pero como les dije en privado, aún queda historia por ser contada y todo lo que ha pasado tiene una razón de ser. Si todo fuera happy-happy la historia habría durado 3 capítulos!**

**Cuéntenme su opinión y no duden en bombardearme de preguntas.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_-Te amo –Murmuró ella casi sin emitir sonido._

_-Te amo –Respondió Jake. Luego dirigiéndose a mi me dijo –Bella vive._

**Capítulo 23**

They made us this way  
>For what they can never say<br>Sent us on our way  
>It's useless to make them pay<p>

Holding ground / 4

Just live for today  
>Least that's what they try to say<br>They said that we'd pick  
>Then they'll take your pain away<p>

_Made / Greg Weeks_

**Jasper POV**

Una vez que Jacob pronunció las palabras que nos permitirían salvar a Bella, los acontecimientos parecieron precipitarse.

Alice tomó a Jacob del brazo y lo empujó suavemente hacia Sam, quién a su vez lo rodeó en un abrazo y le murmuró que todo estaría bien. La manada no se enfrentaría a las decisiones que Jacob tomara con respecto al objeto de su imprimación, especialmente debido a las circunstancias en que todo había ocurrido.

Los lobos se retiraron en dirección a los prisioneros, dándonos cierta privacidad para proceder…

Charlotte y Peter se posicionaron junto a las piernas de Bella, y Alice y yo junto a sus brazos. Simultáneamente cada uno de nosotros tomó una de las extremidades y mordimos, expandiendo nuestro veneno, pero evitando beber o derramar sangre, Bella estaba demasiado débil y cualquier error por nuestra parte podría precipitar su muerte. Una vez que el veneno fue introducido en sus piernas y brazos, sellamos las heridas con nuestra saliva y yo me acerqué al cuello de Bella, mordiendo su yugular. Inmediatamente sellé la herida, y en cuanto me hube incorporado Bella comenzó a gritar, dando inicio a su transformación.

Extrañamente, morder a Bella no generó la lujuria por la sangre humana que cabría esperar en ninguno de nosotros. Estábamos todos trabajando en conjunto para salvar a un miembro de nuestra familia, y la posibilidad de arriesgar su vida para alimentarnos sencillamente no cruzó por nuestras mentes.

Dejamos a Bella en el prado, sobre nuestras chaquetas. No estaba lista aún para ser trasladada, al menos hasta que sus huesos hubieran comenzado a soldarse, por lo que Alice se sentó a su lado acariciando su frente y cantando canciones de cuna.

Char, Peter y yo nos incorporamos para encargarnos del siguiente asunto en nuestra agenda. Tendí mi mano a Edward para ayudar a levantarlo (algo absolutamente innecesario, pero el gesto pretendía demostrar apoyo e integrarlo a lo que venía). Él tomó mi mano asintiendo, y sentí el cambio en sus emociones desde la desesperación hacia una firme resolución. Edward quería venganza.

Nos unimos a los lobos en el lugar donde habíamos dejado a Victoria y al vampiro joven, ambos aún semiinconscientes por mi don, y formando un amplio círculo los rodeamos.

-Todos aquí queremos una parte en el castigo de esta escoria –Comencé- Propongo despertarlos y descuartizarlos lentamente. Quemar sus miembros uno a uno y dejar sólo las cabezas… Las cabezas se las pueden quedar los Quilute; si quieren las pueden enterrar o las pueden tirar al fondo del mar o en una letrina, esa es su decisión. Las cabezas seguirán vivas e inútiles por toda la eternidad o hasta que su pueblo se aburra de torturarlos y decidan tirarlos a una fogata y asar malvaviscos. Están todos de acuerdo? –Pregunté. Este era un castigo particularmente cruel pero común en las guerras del sur. Afortunadamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el castigo se ajustaba al crimen cometido, así es que procedí a despertar a los condenados.

Victoria y el otro lucieron confundidos por un momento, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados Victoria empujó a su cómplice frente a ella tomando impulso para huir. Claramente ese vampiro era desechable para ella, pero sus intenciones no importaron, ante el primer movimiento de Victoria Edward saltó para bloquear su escape, lanzándola en línea directa hacia las mandíbulas abiertas de Jacob. Mientras, Sam, Char, Peter y otros 3 lobos se dedicaban a despedazar al vampiro macho, que lloraba y aullaba de dolor y rabia al verse traicionado por Victoria.

Por entretenida que fue la tarea, al ser tantos participantes el desmembramiento concluyó rápidamente. Al terminar, encendimos una fogata cerca de donde se encontraba Bella, (ninguno de nosotros quería dejarla sola durante su transformación), y posicionamos las cabezas de los condenados sobre un par de rocas, regalándoles una vista privilegiada de la quema de sus cuerpos.

Dedo a dedo, pedazo a pedazo, fuimos quemando los restos de ese par de malnacidos. Apenas se empezaba a extinguir el humo púrpura, agregábamos otro trozo a la hoguera, haciendo durar la tortura a la par de la transformación de Bella,

Eventualmente Carlisle y Esme se nos unieron, ambos disculpándose por su atraso aduciendo a una falla mecánica en el avión que los obligó a desviar su ruta y realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia. Yo apenas los escuché, ellos ya no eran mi problema.

El cuerpo de Bella poco a poco comenzó a mejorar su apariencia, primero cerrando los terribles cortes en su piel, luego regenerando los trozos faltantes y finalmente soldando los huesos rotos, labor que fue asistida por Carlisle para que soldaran en las posiciones adecuadas.

Su respiración poco a poco se normalizó, eliminando o reabsorbiendo el líquido que plagaba sus pulmones, y al cabo de 3 días su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, marcando claramente el final de su transformación.

**Bella POV**

Mis últimas horas fueron un infierno. Tal vez Dios, al saber que me convertiría en inmortal decidió hacerme pagar todos mis pecados antes de concederme la vida eterna.

El dolor era inconmensurable, pero más allá del dolor físico estaba el hecho de que _alguien_ me lo estaba causando, con premeditación y alevosía. Me había encontrado viviendo una experiencia casi metafísica, en la que abandoné la carcasa de mi cuerpo y contemplé mi tortura como una mera espectadora esperando mi muerte. _Por favor que llegue pronto_…

Y repentinamente, nada.

Y luego, la voz de Alice consolándome, y Jasper hablando a lo lejos… tratando de explicarme algo… no entendí todo lo que me dijo, pero entendí lo suficiente para comprender lo que me estaba preguntando… Quería ser salvada? Salvada de la única manera posible?

Hubo un momento en mi vida cuando habría abrazado la posibilidad de finalmente convertirme en vampiro, no sólo para ser igual a Edward, sino porque nunca me sentí cómoda en mi piel como humana. Demasiado torpe, demasiado inadecuada, no parecía encajar en ninguna parte excepto en el mundo sobrenatural. Sí, yo estaba segura de que yo sería un excelente vampiro.

Pero Jake? Dios, no podía estar sucediendo esto ahora… no cuando finalmente nos habíamos encontrado… no cuando habíamos imprimado!

Jake sería capaz de amarme en el cuerpo de una de las criaturas que él había jurado destruir? Lo amaría yo cuando nos convirtiéramos en enemigos naturales? Si… yo estaba segura de mi amor y nunca me preocupó todo ese asunto del odio vampiros/lobos… pero él? Me querría él? Sería su decisión…

-Jake- Logré murmurar. Jacob decidiría mi futuro. Si él no me quería como vampiro simplemente aceptaría mi destino y moriría como era natural que sucediera. Cerré los ojos y momentos después sentí la voz de Jacob a mi lado… no entendí lo que decía, pero pude sentir su dolor. "_Jake, no llores"_, quise decirle. Pero las palabras no salían de mi boca… De pronto sentí sus manos en mi frente y abrí los ojos. Haciendo acopio de mi última reserva de energía y logré murmurar "Te amo"… Me volví a desvanecer…

…oOo…

Cuando me volví a despertar, ardía. Mi cuerpo entero ardía. Es que el dolor no se acabaría nunca? Es que acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente? Al menos este dolor tenía un propósito… este dolor me curaba… sentí mi piel cosquilleando por encima de la hoguera en mi interior, y supe que mi piel se estaba regenerando… este dolor, por terrible que fuera, me daba esperanzas.

Lentamente pasaron las horas y el dolor nunca aminoró. Grité intermitentemente, sin llegar a decidirme si gritar me ayudaba o me hacía sentir peor… Escuché voces y olí una oleadas de humo dulzón. Alice nunca dejó mi lado, pero además pude distinguir a los demás. Jake venía a mi lado cada cierto tiempo a preguntar por mí, lo mismo que Edward y Jasper. Escuché a Peter y Char conversando a mi lado, contándome historias graciosas de su vida en Texas. Los otros miembros de la manada seguían en el lugar, los podía escuchar y eventualmente los pude _oler_… pero no se acercaron a mí. Bien… olían bastante mal.

…oOo…

Pasaron más horas y escuché a Carlisle y Esme a mi lado… qué demonios estaban haciendo aquí? Pensé que Jasper no los quería envueltos en todo esto…

Rayos! Carlisle me estaba torturando… Que te hice Carlisle? Lo que sea lo siento… por favor… no me rompas más huesos… por qué nadie viene en mi ayuda? Es que no escuchan mis gritos de agonía? Se arrepintieron de mi transformación?…

…oOo…

Por fin me dejaron en paz…

…oOo…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y poco a poco el ardor de mis extremidades se fue retirando, primero de mis dedos, luego de mis pies y manos, luego de mis piernas y brazos y avanzando hacia mi corazón.

Finalmente la quemazón se concentró en mi corazón, y éste se desbocó hasta el punto en que esperé un paro cardíaco y de pronto… nada.

Nada! Oh! Era tan maravilloso no sentir nada! Desde que tenía memoria lo único que podía recordar era dolor, humillación, rabia… Y ahora NADA!

Abrí mis ojos tentativamente, esperando volver a sentir el ardor o el dolor o_ algo_… nada.

Pero el mundo había cambiado… Por primera vez vi el cielo, el que alguna vez creí que era azul… pude observar todos sus colores, la verdadera textura de las nubes… miré a mi alrededor. Estaba rodeada! Antes de ser capaz de elaborar el pensamiento salté por sobre las cabezas de los seres que me amenazaban y me agaché en posición de ataque y gruñí. Wow! Sueno increíble. Sonreí. Mis atacantes sonrieron y una hembra pequeñita trató de acercarse a mí. Gruñí otra vez. Cool!

La hembra se detuvo y comenzó a hablar. Yo le presté atención sólo con parte de mi cerebro, mientras la otra parte analizaba mis alrededores, buscaba vías de escape, se maravillaba de lo _bonitos _que se veían los árboles, olía el aire testeando por muevas amenazas…

-Bella, soy Alice… tu mejor amiga, recuerdas? Este es Jasper, mi esposo, y ese es Peter y ella es Charlotte –Dijo apuntándolos uno a uno –Somos tu familia ahora, no te vamos a hacer daño…

-Alice? –Pregunté. Mi voz sonaba extraña… más rica y melodiosa, pero a la vez la misma. Alice sonrió.

-Si Bella… puedes estar tranquila, todos te amamos y te vamos a proteger…-Una mueca de dolor recorrió su rostro al decir eso, pero rápidamente se recuperó –Me puedo acercar?

Yo me limité a asentir… demasiado… todo era demasiado… el mundo me abrumaba… pero algo en mi mente me recordó que podía confiar en Alice.

-Alice… -Dije y sonreí tentativamente- Se acabo? Todo se acabó? –Alice se acercó a mí lentamente, con gestos muy deliberados hasta pararse frente a mí y me abrazó.

-Si Bella –Susurró -Todo se acabó.

-Dijiste… dijiste que ahora ustedes son mi familia? –Pregunté. _Y dónde estaba Edward, Carlisle y Esme? No deberían estar presentes en esta reunión?_

-Si Bella… Creo que te debemos una explicación… -Dijo Alice mirando a Jasper.

-Bella, cariño –Comenzó Jasper -como sabes mi verdadera familia como vampiro son Peter y Charlotte, a ambos los convertí personalmente durante mi tiempo como soldado de María y ellos fueron quienes me ayudaron a escapar de esa vida. Luego conocí a Alice y al convertirse en mi esposa pasó a formar parte de nuestra familia también.

Pero Alice tuvo una visión de nuestro futuro viviendo con los Cullen, yo me encontraba insatisfecho con el estilo de vida que estaba llevando por el momento y finalmente decidimos separarnos de Peter y Char por un tiempo y probar suerte con ese nuevo clan.

Carlisle y los demás nos aceptaron inmediatamente y adoptaron a Alice como una hija más, pero por alguna razón yo nunca me pude sentir completamente integrado, siempre me sentí rondando desde la periferia. El estilo de vida vegetariano fue difícil de adoptar, pero lo hice porque ya no soportaba el dolor que causaba a mis víctimas humanas… Tuve algunas recaídas, pero Alice y los Cullen siempre estuvieron ahí para apoyarme.

Cuando tu apareciste en nuestras vidas, las cosas se volvieron a complicar… ya te he explicado las razones. Por un momento llegué a considerar el regresar a Texas por una temporada con Peter y Char para evitar la tentación, pero no podía dejar a Alice y Alice se negaba a dejarte a ti. Durante una de mis conversaciones con Peter en la que le estaba hablando de ti y lo difícil que me resultaba no atacarte, Peter tuvo una visión, o más bien un presentimiento, la certeza de que tú te convertirías algún día una más de nosotros. No una Cullen, una Withlock.

A partir de ese día Peter comenzó a insistir en su deseo de conocer a s hermanita pequeña, con la convicción de que ustedes dos serían grandes amigos. Yo obviamente me negué ya que en ese momento todo apuntaba a que tú te convertirías en Bella Cullen, esposa de Edward… Lo que nunca nos imaginamos fue la cadena de eventos que se generó con el desastre de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, y debido a la gran cantidad de decisiones que fueron necesarias para llegar a este punto y a la involucración de los lobos, Alice nunca pudo prever este desenlace.

Ahora finalmente ha llegado el momento de separar nuestros clanes. Tú eres una Withlock y perteneces con nosotros, ya que el veneno de toda nuestra familia es el que cambió tu cuerpo. Te queremos con nosotros, cuidaremos de ti, seremos tu familia y apoyaremos tus decisiones Bella, y la primera decisión que debes tomar es si quieres estar con nosotros… Sé que todo esto es extremadamente complicado y confuso para ti, pero debes saber que tienes opciones…

Carlisle me ha expresado su deseo de que te unas a ellos, y obviamente tú conoces los sentimientos de Edward hacia ti… si te decides por ellos nosotros lo aceptaremos Bella, pero Alice, Peter, Char y yo nos mudaremos, ya es hora de separar nuestros caminos y buscar nuestra propia manera de hacer las cosas como clan –Finalizó con una sonrisa. Los demás sonreían también y Peter me regaló un guiño. Todos me miraron expectantes.

-Ummmm… gracias Jazz- Dije completamente abrumada. Definitivamente no quería ser una Cullen y estar expuesta a Edward por siempre y menos si Alice y Jasper ya no serían parte de la familia… Ser una Withlock no parecía ser una mala idea, pero… Cómo podían esperar que tomara una decisión ahora? Aún me faltaba saber lo más importante! –Jacob? Necesito hablar con Jake.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**He aquí la razón del entusiasmo de Peter! Y como ven, Bella aún tiene opciones no es sólo "ser una Cullen o estar sola para siempre".**

**Próximo capítulo: Reacciones de Jake/Bella al vampirismo! **


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight es de S. Meyer.**

**Uf! Casi, casi no publico hoy, he estado ultra ocupada porque me estoy preparando para regresar a Chile y he corrido por Melbourne haciendo trámites como loca! Pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo que estaban esperando, LA REUNIÓN. Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

…_Cómo podían esperar que tomara una decisión ahora? Aún me faltaba saber lo más importante! –Jacob? Necesito hablar con Jake._

**Capítulo 24**

**Bella POV**

Alice y Jazz se miraron a los ojos y parecieron tener toda una conversación silenciosa mientras yo los esperaba expectante. Finalmente ambos asintieron y se giraron hacia mí.

-Está bien Bella, es un poco prematuro para ti ver a Jacob, después de todo, él aún es humano y su sangre puede parecerte atractiva –Dijo Alice –Pero si estás dispuesta a ir de cacería primero y nos permites estar presentes en el encuentro para asegurar que estás bajo control, no deberían haber problemas... -Dijo evidentemente molesta ante la incertidumbre. Alice no podía ver el resultado de nuestra reunión y eso la carcomía por dentro.

-Gracias… De ninguna manera querría hacerle daño… Quién irá conmigo de cacería?

-Jazz y yo te acompañaremos. Peter y Char han probado nuestra dieta pero no son muy buenos cazando animales, además ponen cara de asco y no queremos que adquieras sus malos hábitos –Dijo sonriendo. Peter lució ofendido por un segundo y luego agregó

-Y si decides que no te gustan los animales, estaré más que encantado de llevarte a cazar escoria. Seguro que podemos encontrar algunos criminales, violadores o asesinos en el área! –Dijo entusiasmado.

-Mmmmmmh… gracias Peter… pero creo que primero intentaré la dieta animal... -dije tratando de no ofenderlo.

-Como gustes nena, recuerda que tienes opciones!

-Lo recordaré –Dije sonriéndole –Vamos? –Pregunté a Alice.

-Vamos! –Respondió entusiasmada.

Sólo entonces se me ocurrió mirar mi cuerpo… al momento de mi muerte sabía que me encontraba desnuda, pero ahora me hallaba descalza y ataviada sólo con una enorme camiseta que decía "Everything´s bigger in Texas" y un par de bragas que no se sentían mías… Mmmmmmh… la camiseta olía a Peter, y las bragas… no, no quería saber a quién pertenecían… Eeeew!

Al menos mi cuerpo ya no sentía frío… y la el irregular suelo no me producía ninguna incomodidad. No podía creer que realmente era un vampiro! Por qué no sentía ese ardor en la garganta del que todos hablaban? Es decir si, mi garganta se sentía un poco seca, pero mucho menos que al momento de mi muerte como humana, y se sentía incómodo, pero no insoportable… Extraño…

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el bosque en dirección al noroeste, internándonos en lo más profundo del parque. Mis piernas corrían sin esfuerzo y m balance era perfecto. Sí, yo estaba hecha para ser vampiro!

**Jacob POV**

Los tres días que duró la transformación de Bella fueron los más duros de mi vida. El saber que no fui capaz de protegerla, el sentir en carne propia su sufrimiento y el haber sido incapaz de salvarla eran culpas que llevaría conmigo hasta la tumba. Y ahora… ahora mi Bella era una sanguijuela más, y yo no sabía qué hacer conmigo mismo a la espera de volver a verla.

Yo sabía que mi imprimación hacía que mi amor por Bella fuera incondicional e irrevocable… _en teoría_. Hasta ahora nunca un lobo se había imprimado de una chupasangre, por lo que no sabía los resultados que el nuevo curso de los eventos tendría en nuestro lazo de imprimación.

Pero imprimación o no, yo la amaba desde mucho antes, y mi amor se mantenía imperturbable. Sanguijuela o humana, ella era Bella y la seguiría amando en cualquier forma o_ especie_ que decidiera adoptar. Simplemente estaba agradecido de que ella estuviera viva (si se le puede decir así a uno de esos parásitos…) y ahora sólo quedaba saber qué tan trastornada estaba con la furia asesina que parecía afectar a los vampiros recién nacidos. Estaría mi Bella cegada por la sed de sangre humana?

Alice fue bastante decente, debo admitirlo, y nunca dejó su lado durante la transformación. Bella gritó y se retorció de dolor, el Doctor Colmillos le redujo las fracturas produciéndole aún más agonía, y yo sólo la observé de lejos.

Cada 2 ó 3 horas me acerque a preguntar por su estado, esperando que el maldito proceso acabara de una vez, pero cada vez la respuesta era la misma… "no estará lista hasta que su corazón deje de latir".

Finalmente su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, latiendo a un ritmo frenético que pude escuchar a través del prado, y Jasper se acercó a hablar con la manada, explicándonos que Bella necesitaría estar tranquila en su despertar, y que un grupo de lobos la aterraría, por lo que nos retiramos unos 50 km. al este para darle espacio para despertar y cazar antes de que yo pudiera volver a verla.

Los Cullen intercambiaron algunas palabras con Jasper y también se retiraron… Mmmmmmh extraño. Pero me alegré, no quería a Edward cerca de Bella y menos ahora que ambos eran vampiros. Edward miró en mi dirección y sonrió. Maldita sanguijuela engreída!

Pasaron un par de horas durante las cuales no hice más que pasearme y preocuparme, mientras la manada discutía lo sucedido y Sam intentaba poner orden en las filas sin imponer su voluntad como alfa. Mis hermanos aún estaban excitados por la batalla y nuestra recién adquirida cercanía con los vampiros.

Cuando yo estaba a punto de volverme loco apareció Charlotte, la vampira rubia.

-Jacob! Ya es hora, Bella te espera –Me dijo y desapareció corriendo en el bosque. Yo me desnudé y me transformé en lobo y corrí hacia la cabaña. Unos 100mt antes de llegar me detuve, retomé mi forma humana y me calcé mis shorts. Esta era una discusión que no tendría con mis partes expuestas, y menos si ocurriría frente a 2 sanguijuelas hembra… Ugh! Supongo que 3 sanguijuelas hembra, Bells es una de ellas… a lo mejor debería dejar de llamarlas _sanguijuelas_…

Al internarme en el prado pude ver a Bella con Peter y Jasper a su lado y Alice y Charlotte se ubicaban un poco más adelante enfrentándome a mí. Me acerqué lentamente, tratando de evaluar sus reacciones, leer en su rostro si aún sentía algo por mí…

Pero cualquier pensamiento que pudiera haber tenido con respecto a mi propia seguridad, o con respecto al futuro, o con respecto a si terminaría siendo el almuerzo de Bells quedó absolutamente en segundo plano al observarla… siempre pensé que Bella es preciosa, pero ahora era… sobrenatural… era sencillamente un ser de otro mundo, su piel levemente más pálida pero sin su siempre presente rubor era perfecta. Sus facciones habían cambiado poco, pero su rostro era levemente más anguloso, sus rasgos más definidos y sus labios más llenos. Sus ojos se veían más grandes y sus pestañas más espesas, y su color se veía casi negro desde donde yo me encontraba, aunque supe que debían ser rojos, al menos hasta que se acostumbrara a la dieta animal.

Su cabello se veía un poco más largo y lustroso, una abundante cascada de color castaño con reflejos rojizos que caía por su espalda. Y su cuerpo… Dios! Su cuerpo!... se encontraba vestida sólo con una camiseta que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, exponiendo un par de perfectamente torneadas piernas y sus preciosos pies. Sus pechos se adivinaban a través de la delgada tela y parecían haberse definido y rellenado un poco más. Bella era sencillamente la mujer más sexi del planeta… Y yo seguía tan enamorado e imprimado como siempre.

**Bella POV**

La experiencia de la cacería fue _interesante_, pero no por las razones que me habría imaginado. Jasper y Alice me llevaron hasta las cercanías de un par de ciervos que se encontraban bebiendo a la orilla del lago, pero a mí sencillamente no me parecieron nada apetitosos. Alice y Jazz decidieron cazarlos y mostrarme cómo se hacía, y aunque disfruté del espectáculo y me admiré de sus reflejos y gracilidad sencillamente no me vi a mi misma haciendo lo mismo… no tenía sed y no quería comer ciervo.

Jazz y Alice me observaron en frustración y decidieron mostrarme otras presas. Intentamos con coyotes (Ewww! Muy parecidos a los lobos), conejos, alces, pumas y osos, pero ninguno de esos animales despertó la sed que se suponía debía abrumarme. Finalmente para no preocupar de más a Alice decidí probar un oso, demostrando que al menos mis instintos como cazadora estaban funcionando correctamente, y lo pude someter sin problemas y sin siquiera dañar la camiseta de Peter.

La sangre del oso no me gustó, pero al menos no olía tan mal como la del resto de los animales… a lo mejor la siguiente vez trataría con un puma…

Una vez alimentada, Alice y Jazz me llevaron de vuelta al prado, donde me reencontraría con Jake. Charlotte se ofreció para ir a buscarlo, y Peter y Jasper se posicionaron a mi lado, prometiendo someterme por la fuerza si intentaba dañar a Jacob.

Charlotte regresó al poco rato y se posicionó junto a Alice unos pasos más delante de mí, para detener a Jacob si decidía atacarme… Demonios, este encuentro sería complicado…

De pronto, a través de los árboles pude distinguir la figura de Jake acercándose… Jake vestía sólo sus shorts, y a pesar de la instancia mis ojos ahora funcionaban perfectamente, por lo que pude apreciarlo cabalmente mientras él caminaba lentamente hacia mí.

Por supuesto Jake siempre me pareció atractivo, es alto, musculoso y tiene un rostro armonioso y un atractivo colorido. Pero ahora… Ahora lo estaba viendo por primera vez. Sin las sombras que cubrían mis ojos humanos pude ver los fuertes músculos de sus piernas contraerse y relajarse, su pecho extenderse y distenderse al ritmo de su respiración, sus brazos balanceándose perfectamente, sus músculos abdominales… Oh mierda! Sus músculos abdominales eran sencillamente deliciosos… Jake… _Jake, te quiero llevar al bosque y hacerte mío!_

Mmmmh esa es una buena idea…

Ni bien lo había pensado y ya lo estaba haciendo. De un salto dejé atrás a mis guardianes, y en un par de zancadas me encontraba frente a Jake.

-Chilly! Aún me amas?-Pregunté frente a él, a centímetros de distancia.

-Seguro Bells, viva o muerta, humana o sanguijuela me da igual. Siempre serás mi Bella… -No alcanzó a decir nada más. De un salto me colgué de su cuello y enlacé mis piernas en su cintura, besándolo con ansias pero cuidando no dañarlo con mis dientes.

Mi garganta ardió un poco, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Si no había querido comer coyote, por qué querría comerme a mi Jacob?

Los labios de Jake ardían en mis labios, pero era un ardor familiar… La temperatura corporal de Jacob siempre fue superior a la mía, y un par de grados de más no me hacían ninguna diferencia… Su sabor… Mmmmmh… Mis sentidos de vampiro aumentaban toda mi experiencia sensorial, y el sabor de Jacob era tal y como lo recordaba, simplemente un poco más… feral, delicioso.

Jake movió sus labios besando desde mi boca hacia mi cuello, murmurando palabras de amor y alivio al verme a salvo, al ver que nos seguíamos amando sin importar en lo me hubiera convertido.

Escuché a Jasper pedir a los demás que me dejaran en paz, que mis emociones en ningún momento habían reflejado agresividad, y que Jake y yo necesitábamos tiempo para "reconectar".

Y por supuesto que reconectamos!

Me liberé se los brazos de Jake y lo tomé de la mano. Él contestó a mi invitación silenciosa con una sonrisa y un gesto afirmativo, y corriendo, nos internamos en el bosque.

Corrimos sin destino durante unos 30 minutos, riendo y deteniéndonos para besarnos y seguir corriendo, hasta que en una de esas paradas no nos detuvimos más, nuestros besos se hicieron más profundos y caímos al suelo, besándonos apasionadamente y riendo, felices.

Jake me desnudó teniendo cuidado de no destruir la camiseta de Peter, pero no tuvo tanto cuidado con las bragas, destrozándolas en mil pedazos Ahora él tampoco necesitaba ser cuidadoso conmigo, ahora él podía ser él mismo completamente.

Besó mi cuerpo desde mi frente hasta la punta de mis pies, familiarizándose con los cambios que fue encontrando en el camino, murmurando su apreciación ante las mejoras de mi transformación.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su toque de manera aún más potente que antes, su calor producía un contraste delicioso con mi cuerpo helado, calentándolo a temperatura casi humana en aquellos lugares donde nos encontrábamos unidos. Sus músculos bajo mis manos y su cabello entre mis dedos se sentían completamente familiares, pero a la vez las sensaciones eran nuevas y maravillosas…

Su olor… era exactamente su olor de siempre, solo más rico y complejo. Olía simplemente a Jake!

Al sentir sus dedos acariciándome entre mis piernas ya no pude más, y simplemente empujé a Jake sobre su espalda y de en un solo movimiento me senté sobre su erección. La sensación fue tan poderosa que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de reaccionar por varios segundos, hasta que lentamente él movió sus caderas y yo comencé a cabalgarlo primero lenta, suavemente, sintiendo su calor invadir mi cuerpo helado por completo, pero luego nuestra necesidad se fue haciendo más y más urgente hasta que adoptamos un ritmo desbocado que nos hizo gemir y gritar de placer.

Hicimos el amor una y otra vez, reconociéndonos, reconectándonos, celebrando con nuestros cuerpos que a pesar de todo lo que nos había sucedido, a pesar de lo difícil que había sido nuestra historia, habíamos superado todos los obstáculos y ahora teníamos frente a nosotros la eternidad.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Creo que el próximo será el último capítulo. Cuéntenme que opinan y si me redimí ante sus ojos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight es de S. Meyer.**

**He aquí el último capítulo de LODJ. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la experiencia tanto como yo. Gracias a todas quienes comentaron y me agregaron a sus favoritos, gracias también a quienes simplemente leyeron mi historia en silencio. Gracias, Gracias, Gracias.**

**Como ya les había comentado, mi próxima historia será "Regreso a Casa", el primer capítulo ya se encuentra publicado en mi perfil y la continuaré dentro de unos pocos días. Ojalá sigan leyendo mis Fics y contándome qué opinan.**

**Y con respecto al final… Espero que sea de su agrado. A lo mejor más adelante haré algún outtake sobre la vida de Jake y Bella, pero por ahora, esto es lo último que escribiré de ellos por un tiempo. Algunas de ustedes me comentaron que la historia fue demasiado corta, y mi respuesta es : No es que la historia fuera corta, es que la escribí muy rápido! 25 capítulos me parece una duración adecuada, más en este caso sería relleno. Además, un capítulo diario es un ejercicio creativo ultra demandante, y no estoy muy segura de poder repetir la experiencia…**

**Bueno chicas, las dejo con el gran final. Disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 25**

**Bella POV**

Han pasado 10 años desde el día que desperté a mi nueva vida. Las cosas no han sido fáciles, pero supongo que nunca lo son… Aún así, y a pesar de todos los altos y bajos y de las dificultades propias de nuestra extraña situación, puedo afirmar con toda seguridad que hemos sido felices…

…oOo…

Lo primero que hicimos Jake y yo al regresar con los demás luego de nuestra "reconexión", fue contactar a Charlie por teléfono para explicarle que Jake y yo habíamos decidido fugarnos, siguiendo con la historia que ya había fabricado Alice al dejarle una nota imitando mi letra, la que decía que había decidido huir de casa.

No era la excusa ideal y por supuesto que Charlie estaba molesto y preocupado, pero al ser yo mayor de 18 años no había nada que él pudiera hacer, sobre todo porque Billy le dijo que nos dejara en paz, que ya regresaríamos cuando estuviéramos listos…

Con respecto a Renee, me limité a enviarle un email explicándole que me había enamorado y que Jake y yo habíamos decidido fugarnos. A pesar de amar a mi madre profundamente, no sentí que fueran necesarias demasiadas explicaciones, ella ya no era una parte primordial de mi vida desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Una vez solucionado el asunto de mi desaparición, comenzamos a hacer planes con la familia. Jake y yo decidimos dar una oportunidad a los Whitlock, sabiendo que los Cullen no eran una opción debido a Edward y a que yo necesitaría del apoyo y guía de un clan para poder controlar mis impulsos de neófita.

Peter y Charlotte se comprometieron a tratar de adoptar la dieta vegetariana para no incordiar a Jacob, y aunque les fue difícil al principio, con el tiempo fueron capaces de adaptarse y al cabo de 6 años sus ojos eran permanentemente dorados como los de Alice, Jazz y yo.

Curiosamente, con el tiempo descubrimos que yo no era una vampiro tradicional. En primer lugar, no sólo no sentía sed de sangre en absoluto, sino que además me seguía dando un poco de asco, por lo que mi familia y Jacob me debían recordar y muchas veces forzar para ir de cacería. Peter se reía de mí y me llamaba la vampira anoréxica, pero a pesar de sus burlas y de la preocupación de Alice, Jasper y Jake nunca adquirí la sed normal de un vampiro ni otros poderes especiales.

Esto facilitó muchísimo mi inserción en el mundo humano e incluso mi interacción con Jake, ya que nunca me sentí tentada a morderlo ni a él ni a nadie.

Además, parecía tener bastante control de mi fuerza, y nunca llegué a dañar nada, ya que siempre me encontraba tan feliz y plena con mi vida que nunca perdía el control de mis emociones.

La familia, Jake y yo decidimos mudarnos por un tiempo a Toronto, Canadá para comenzar una nueva vida. No podíamos continuar en Forks debido a mi transformación y Jacob no se separaría de mí por ningún motivo. De todos modos gracias a la telepatía compartida entre los lobos era capaz de mantenerse en contacto permanente con sus hermanos, y cada cierto tiempo viajaba a Washington (brevemente) para ver a su padre y al resto de la manada.

Jake dice no extraña la vida con la manada, y aunque yo sé que eso no es completamente cierto, la certeza de que ambos somos felices juntos me conforta un poco ante lo que sé que el deja de lado por estar junto a mí

…oOo….

Al poco tiempo de habernos mudado a Canadá, Alice, Char y yo nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Alice en una de nuestras sesiones de spa. Yo le estaba pintando las uñas de los pies a Char de un color azul eléctrico horrible y Alice pintaba las mías de color rosa; mientras, yo trataba de encontrar las palabras para decirle a Alice lo que necesitaba pedir…

-Dime Bella! –Dijo Alice exasperada.

-Que quieres que te diga? –Dije fingiendo inocencia

-Bella, vampira o humana eres la peor mentirosa del mundo y hace rato que me estás mirando, abres la boca como un pescado y no dices nada. Ahora dime, que sucede?

-Bien! –Exclamé –Lo que pasa es que… no quiero que Jake y yo dependamos de ustedes… es decir… No me siento cómoda con esta situación. Me gustaría trabajar o aportar de alguna manera, y sé que Jake siente lo mismo que yo… -Dije bajando la mirada y concentrándome en los dedos de los pies de Char, que decidió observar nuestro intercambio en silencio.

-Bella! Tú sabes que el dinero no significa nada para nosotros, ahora somos una familia y por supuesto que estamos felices de hacernos cargo de cualquier gasto…

-No se trata de eso Alice… sabía que no entenderías! –Dije frustrada –Jake y yo necesitamos ser independientes, aunque vivamos todos juntos… El dinero nunca nos ha sobrado a ninguno de los dos y no nos sentimos cómodos viviendo a costa de ustedes sin ganar nuestra cuota…

-Ok Bella… entiendo tu punto de vista… No lo comparto, pero lo entiendo… -Frunció el ceño –Cuánto alcanzaste a ahorrar mientras trabajabas en Newton´s en tu fondo para la Universidad?

-Mmmmmh… no estoy segura, creo que hay unos $2000 dólares en esa cuenta, más o menos…

-Ok, necesito que saques el dinero de tu cuenta y tengas el efectivo disponible el sábado por la mañana.

-Que vas a hacer con mis ahorros? –Pregunté dudosa… ahorrar ese dinero me había costado montones de esfuerzo y sacrificios, y era lo único que tenía…

-Vamos a trabajar tu dinero! Ahora no preguntes más y ayúdame a elegir un color para mis uñas –Dijo cambiando de tema.

El día sábado siguiente me encontraba en la entrada de la casa a las 8 de la mañana lista para partir. Esperaba a Alice con mis ahorros en un sobre en mi mochila, ansiosa por saber de qué se trataba todo esto… Alice no se hizo esperar, estacionando su pequeño convertible frente a la entrada.

-Sube Bella! Tenemos mucho que hacer!-Gritó sin bajarse del auto, claramente emocionada- Te traje algo para que uses, no te preocupes, no es un regalo, es un vestido mío. Vamos a pasar al salón de belleza y ahí te puedes cambiar el vestido y zapatos.

Al mirar a Alice, la pude ver vestida con algo que solo pude relacionar con un envoltorio de regalo gigante de color rosa- De qué estás disfrazada?-Pregunté

-Disfrazada? Bella este es un vestido de cóctel Vera Wang de $1500 dólares!

-Ah… es… bonito? –Le dije dudosa. Alice siempre se veía preciosa, pero su vestido era realmente extravagante y no podía imaginar dónde podría aparecer en público vestida así. Por supuesto, sus uñas, bolso y zapatos hacían juego con el vestido, pero además llevaba un pequeño sombrerito con plumas teñidas que caían hacia un lado de su rostro.

-Bonito!-Bufó- Realmente me sorprende que seamos hermanas cuanto te pones a hablar herejías. Un Vera Wang no es "bonito", es elegante, finísimo, grandioso! – Exclamó.

-Ok, Ok… donde vamos? Y por qué tenemos que ir a un salón de belleza?

-Sencillamente porque necesitamos controlar tu cabello y convertirlo en algo vanguardista y elegante… el vestido que elegí para ti es perfecto, pero no puede hacer milagros…

-Y después? Donde vamos a ir vestidas así después?-Insistí.

-Después vamos al hipódromo –Respondió.

Una vez que terminamos en el salón de belleza donde me hicieron una nueva manicure y pedicure, un extravagante peinado, y maquillaje completo, Alice me vistió en un vestido similar al suyo, sólo que el mío era de color verde, con zapatos, bolso y un ridículo sombrerito con plumas de pavo real. No podía creer que Alice estuviera hablando en serio! Pero ya que ya habíamos comenzado…

Al llegar al hipódromo de Toronto nos dirigimos al sector de las casillas de las apuestas generando miradas de admiración por parte de los hombres y de envidia por parte de las mujeres, todas vestidas con trajes similares a los nuestros pero sin llegar a alcanzar el "look Alice"… supongo que la gente sí se disfraza para ir a las carreras de caballos después de todo…

Alice tomó una plantilla de apuestas y me la entregó diciendo -Bien Bella, tú trabajaste por tu dinero y ahora tu dinero va a trabajar por ti. En la primera carrera va a ganar Placebo 1/10, en la segunda Medianoche 1/8, en la tercera tenemos suerte porque ganará Nebulosa 1/30, en la cuarta Tranquilidad 1/20, en la quinta Casi Casi 1/12, y en la sexta Año Nuevo 1/8. Con eso deberías tener cubiertas tus necesidades y deberías dejar de quejarte sobre el dinero.

-Pero Alice… apostar… -Dije dudando.

-Apostar con TU dinero Bella. No le estamos robando a nadie, estamos simplemente invirtiendo tu capital. Como sólo tienes $2000 dólares te recomiendo que los apuestes en la primera carrera y al ganar apuestes todo lo que ganes en la segunda, lo que ganes en la segunda lo apuestes en la tercera y así…

-Ok… -Dije sin poder encontrar argumentos para discutir. Era mi dinero después de todo…

Gracias a la primera carrera gané $20.000, los cuales invertí en la segunda ganando $160.000… mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, una reacción totalmente impropia de un vampiro… decidí apostar sólo una vez más en la tercera carrera, ganando la increíble sema de $4.800.000 dólares! Oh Dios Mío! Alice insistió en que continuáramos apostando, pero yo me negué rotundamente y decidimos retirarnos antes de que alguien notara nuestra buena racha. Alice me dijo que Jenks, el abogado de Jasper, se encargaría de cobrar mi dinero.

Y así es como en una mañana me transformé en millonaria! Jasper se hizo cargo de mi dinero, invirtiéndolo en acciones monitoreadas por Alice, lo que garantizaría que el dinero se siguiera multiplicando. Por fin pude entender a lo que se refería Edward cuando me decía que el dinero no significa nada cuando eres inmortal…simplemente es algo que acumulas cuando tienes tiempo ilimitado y una hermana que ve el futuro…

…oOo…

Con nuestro futuro financiero solucionado, Jake y yo decidimos estudiar… Yo me inscribí en un curso de repostería fina y Jake terminó sus estudios secundarios para luego estudiar mecánica automotriz en la Universidad.

Con el tiempo, Jake abrió su propio taller y Peter trabaja medio tiempo con él, ayudándolo en el manejo y la parte administrativa del negocio, que a Jake lo aburre terriblemente. Jake se dedica a diseñar y construir motocicletas a pedido, y es realmente bueno en lo que hace. Ya ha ganado cierta fama y muchas veces debe rechazar encargos por que no tiene tiempo suficiente. Jake ama lo que hace y está orgulloso de lo que ha logrado, pero mucho más orgullosa estoy yo.

Yo por mi parte, abrí mi propia pastelería en un prestigioso centro comercial, donde puedo ir a trabajar todos los días del año gracias al estacionamiento subterráneo que me aísla de los rayos del sol. Me gusta mi trabajo, y en el área de la repostería no importa que mi sentido del gusto haya cambiado y no sea capaz de diferenciar los sabores de la comida como un humano, ya que todas las recetas consisten en cantidades precisas de ingredientes y no necesito probar nada…

Hago pasteles de bodas, bautizos y cumpleaños, hago galletas y cupcakes, y adoro decorarlos con flores de azúcar o mazapán… mi coordinación ha mejorado muchísimo y mi trabajo se beneficia de mis habilidades sobrenaturales.

Al ver que Jacob y yo nos dedicábamos a trabajar todos los días, Alice decidió hacer lo mismo y rápidamente instaló una exclusiva boutique ubicada al lado de mi pastelería; Char, para no ser menos, instaló una tienda de música con una sección especial dedicada a discos de vinilo y se instaló al otro lado de mi pastelería, por lo que a pesar de estar trabajando las tres todo el día, siempre estamos cerca y podemos compartir nuestros ratos libres o de baja clientela.

Jasper decidió usar uno de sus múltiples títulos universitarios y fue contratado por una universidad como profesor en un par de cátedras de psicología. Sus alumnos tienen el mejor profesor en el área que podrían encontrar… quién sabe más sobre las emociones humanas que Jazz?

…oOo…

A los miembros del clan Cullen los vemos bastante seguido, al menos una vez al año, generalmente en navidad. Rosalie y Emmett regresaron a casa y recibieron las noticias de mi transformación y de la división de l familia sorprendentemente bien. Emmett aún me considera su hermanita pequeña, lo que pone increíblemente celoso a Peter, que es muy posesivo con mis afectos, y Rosalie, al enterarse de las circunstancias de mi secuestro y transformación mejoró su actitud hacia mí una enormidad. Eso no significa que seamos amigas, pero somos buenas primas.

Edward… con Edward nunca es fácil. Los primeros años se dedicó a enviarme cartas de amor y regalos declarándome su amor eterno e incondicional, pero al ver que no obtenía una respuesta positiva de mi parte desistió con ese método... Hemos tenido varias conversaciones durante las cuales le he explicado que mis sentimientos con respecto a Jacob no van a cambiar, pero Edward es testarudo como yo, e insiste en que él esperará por mí por siempre si es necesario, pero que en el intertanto ya no me acosará más con sus declaraciones ni muestras de afecto.

Gracias a esta concesión de su parte las visitas de los Cullen son mucho más agradables y menos tensas para Jake y para mí, y hasta he llegado a pensar que Edward ha superado sus sentimientos románticos dando paso a la amistad. Sólo a veces, cuando me giro repentinamente lo he visto observándome con una mirada que revela un poco más… supongo que aún tomará un poco más de tiempo, pero ya llegaremos a ese punto...

…oOo…

Mi relación con Jacob ha madurado muchísimo; él ahora tiene casi 27 años humanos, y aunque físicamente no ha envejecido ni un día en 10 años al igual que yo, hemos dejado de lado la adolescencia para enfocarnos en nuestra relación de forma más madura.

Él sigue posesivo y demandante, yo sigo testaruda y sarcástica, pero su devoción por mí no ha variado y verdaderamente se ha convertido en la horma de mi zapato. Yo lo amo inmensamente y todos los días agradezco al cielo por haberme hecho retornar a Forks y dar curso a los acontecimientos que me trajeron a este punto de mi vida.

Hay sólo un par de cosas que lamento, como el no ser capaz de darle hijos, pero Jake dice que no los necesita y que tenemos una eternidad para buscar alternativas si él realmente quisiera ser padre. Supongo que incluso podríamos buscar una madre sustituta, pero no son asuntos que nos estresen por el momento. Aún estamos partiendo, aún estamos definiendo las personas que somos y el futuro infinito, el apoyo de nuestra familia y el acceso a recursos ilimitados nos ayudarán a convertirnos quienes queremos ser. Juntos. Para siempre.

Fin

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Snif, snif! Se acabó… **

**Por favor, si nunca han comentado regálenme su opinión por esta vez, cuéntenme según su punto de vista qué fue lo mejor y lo peor de esta historia. Y si ya han comentado antes, entonces qué esperan! Ustedes saben que yo les responderé.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
